Entrenched In Trouble
by H6p8gv
Summary: Link and Tracy never knew that grounding could lead to so much trouble.
1. How It All Began

How it all began

A/N I would again like to thank hippogriff-tamer for being my beta. I hope you enjoy the story. I decided it would be fun to add a few things for this story, and one of them required extra work for her I would like to thank her for carrying the extra load that I asked her to do.

The June second broadcast of the 1962 Miss Hairspray Teenage Pageant had just ended and fifteen year old Tracy Turnblad was living every girls dream. She was in the arms of Link Larkin, kissing him. Amber stood offstage when she noticed them together.

She walked over to them and ripped the promise ring that Link had given her off its chain and threw it at him. "Look Link I think its time to see other people."

It hit his back and he turned. "I can't say that I'm sorry to see this end but we have had some good times."

Amber nodded. "Yeah we have."

"But we have grown apart these last couple of months," he said grabbing Tracy 's hand. She smiled back at him.

"We've both changed a lot since we started dating and I have tried to hold onto what we had but after seeing you at the pageant I see my effort was useless. So I hope that you two are happy together"

"You'll find a great guy Amber."

Amber smiled. "I know"

Corny strolled over to them.

"Amber can I see you in my office?"

"Sure thing Corny."

She followed Corny into his office. He sat behind his desk as she took one of the other chairs.

He cleared his throat and smiled nervously. "Amber now that you aren't dating Link anymore I was thinking that maybe I can take you out sometime?"

She had a crush on Corny for as long as she remembered and couldn't help but flick her hair and bat her lashes at him. "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?=E 2

"You can put it that way so what do you say?"

She giggled. "Yes Corny I'll be your girlfriend."

She walked over to him and placed a kiss on his lips. He had waited to taste her lips for so long and passion overtook him as he swung Amber onto his desk and kissed her back with an ignited fervor. They stayed that way for several minutes just exploring each others mouths.

Link and Tracy were standing in a corner kissing. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked when they parted.

"Will I what?" she asked. Tracy's head was in a world of its on and she didn't catch the question.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

She practically screamed "Yes I will" before placing her lips on his once again in a loving kiss. As they kissed Link extracted the promise ring that Amber had thrown at him from his pocket. He had picked it up and placed it there right after she had left with Corny. He found Tracy's finger and slipped it on her.

He smiled when he gazed upon it. "Perfect fit."

"Lovely," Tracy murmured as she held out her hand to examine it.

"Tonight's been like a dream," she added.

"The best is yet to come Tracy," he told her.

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh and what do you have in mind?"

"How about we go out to dinner?"

"I'd love to. Where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking the smoke house."

She smiled. "My favorite restaurant."

"Then we'll go there," he told her.

He offered her his arm and she took it. Together they went out to his car and he opened the door for her.

"Your car is nice," she said once they were both seated inside.

"Thanks Tracy."

"So Link I have always been wondering do you have any brothers or sisters?"

He nodded. "One sister."

"Tell me about her?"

"She is unlike any other girl that I know."

"In what way?"

"She is eighteen, has a tattoo, rides a motorcycle, cusses a lot, and drinks."

"Do you get along with her?"

"Most of the time."

"I can't wait to meet her."

"Can I give you some advice before you do?"

"Sure."

"Don't piss her off because you will regret it."

"Why?"

"I want my girlfriend and sister to be on good terms."

"Oh okay I won't."

He smiled as he started the car and drove out of the studio parking lot. "Good"

"Does you sister go to school?"

"No she works at a store that fixes vehicles. That is how she got her motorcycle."

"How'd she get her motorcycle at the store?"

"Well and old motorcycle was brought in needing lots of repairs. The owner said that if she fixed it she could keep it," Link told her.

"That was nice of the owner."

"Yeah, it was."

Link pulled into a parking spot right in front of the restaurant. He jumped out and jogged to Tracy's door to open it before she could.

She kissed him on the cheek. "Oh Link you're such a gentleman."

He crimsoned. "I know."

He held out his arm again and she giggled as she took it. Together they headed to the hostess.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Can we have a table for two?" Link inquired.

"Sure."

She grabbed two menus and showed them to their table. Tracy went to pull out her chair but Link put a hand on her shoulder. She turned and stared at him with a curious expression.

He winked at her. "Allow me."

He pulled her chair out for her. She pecked his lips before sitting down.

"What is your favorite food?" Link asked as they opened their menus.

"Lasagna followed by burgers. What about yours?"

"Burgers, you'll love the kind my mom makes. She puts cheese in the middle of the patty so the cheese oozes out when you bite into it."

"I can't wait to try them. So tell me about your parents?"

"Well they have been divorced for a few years."

"Why did they get divorced?"

"Well my dad would stay out late and come home drunk, but the final straw was when my mom found out he cheated on her."

"I'm sorry Link. Do you live with your dad or mom?"

"Both my sister and I live with my mom."

"Whom would you rather live with?"

"My mom."

"It's probably better that you did. Your dad sounds horrible."

"I know he's not the best dad in the world but we did share some good times."

"Do you like animals?" he asked changing the subject.

"I love animals. I really want a puppy."

"My mom has a six month old cocker spaniel named Laura. You'll love her. She is one of the friendliest dogs I know."

Tracy smiled. "I'm sure I will."

Their waitress came to their table and Tracy and Link both ordered a cherry coke light ice. The waitress nodded before walking away.

Link glanced at his watch to see the time. "Do you have a curfew?"

"Yes eleven what about you?"

"Eleven. Sometimes Lucy sneaks in after curfew though."

"Is that your sister?"

"Yes it is."

Tracy was curious to hear more about Lucy. "Does your mom find out?"

"She catches her every time and she always gets into trouble."

"Yet she still does it?"

Link nodded. "I think she doesn't care about the consequences."

"Maybe your mom needs to find a better way of getting her to stop."

"Maybe."

The waitress returned with their drinks and placed them on the table.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked.

They nodded.

"What can I get for you?"

Tracy went first. "I'll have a smoke house burger with extra cheese and sauce with an order of Chilly cheese fries."

"I'll have that but with regular fries," Link told her.

"All right," she said before walking away

"What are your parents like?" Link asked.

"They are really nice and love me with all of their hearts."

"They seem very loving. What do they do?"

"My dad owns a joke shop and my mom does laundry for people from the house what about yours?"

"My mom is a stylist at Rose's salon and my dad is in finances."

"What is it like having a sister?"

"Pretty good."

"I'm an only child so that's why I asked."

"What's it like being an only child Tracy?"

"It can get lonely at times but it didn't really bother me."

"What are your favorite candy and flowers?"

"Red roses and chocolate covered cherries."

"Aren't you Tracy Turnblad, and Link Larkin?" a masculine voice asked them.

Tracy turned her head to see a girl with strawberry blonde hair and a guy with mousy brown hair. "We are," she told them.

"Can we have your autographs?" the boy asked.

"Sure what are your names?"

"I'm Will an d this is Linda."

"Nice to meet both of you."

"How old are you two?" Link asked.

"Seventeen," Linda answered.

"Have you watched the show for a while?" Tracy inquired.

"Yes, we love the show and we saw some of the pageant tonight. Is the show really going to be integrated?" Will said.

Link nodded. "If I know Corny it will."

Linda handed Tracy a paper and pen. She signed it and handed it to Link. He signed his name and handed it to Linda.

"Thanks guys," Linda said.

"You're very welcome."

Will and Linda walked back to their table and the waitress arrived and placed the plates on the table.

"Can I get anything else for you?" she asked.

"Can I have another cherry coke?" Tracy asked.

"Of course."

"I'll take another one too."

The waitress took their glasses and walked away.

Link looked at her plate. "Can I try one of your chilly cheese fries?"

"Sure."

Link picked up a fry and popped it into his mouth. While they ate the waitress returned with their refills.

"When is your birthday?" Tracy asked between bites.

"Mine is October twentieth, what about you?"

"Mine is February twenty-second."

They cleaned their plates while they talked.

"Did either of you save room for dessert?" the waitress asked while she cleared the plates from the table.

"Yes I'll take a piece of chocolate pie."

"So will I."

The waitress walked away after writing down their orders.

Link turned to Tracy. "Chocolate pie is my favorite dessert."

She smiled. "Mine too. You 'll love the one that I make."

"I can't wait to try it."

"You'll love it."

The waitress came back with their pie and the check. When they were finished Tracy reached for the check but Link beat her to it.

"Can I please pay?"

"No it's a guys job to pay on the first date."

She batted her eyes and smiled. "Can I pay next time?"

He smiled back. "Sure."

Link pulled out Tracy's chair for her and he paid the check. They left the restaurant and parked in front of her house. Link leaned over and kissed her neck.

Tracy giggled. "That tickles."

He placed another kiss on the same spot. "Did it tickle you again?"

She nodded. "I better head in."

He got out and walked around the car to open her door. "All right night Tracy."

She kissed him. "Night Link."

Tracy headed inside as Link pulled away. Edna saw her when she got in the door.

"Hey hun."

"Hey ma."

"Where did you go after the pageant?"

"Link and I went to the smoke house for dinner."

"Won't Amber be jealous?"

Tracy shook her head. "She broke up with him after the pageant. He then asked me to be his girlfriend."

"That's great hun."

"Thanks ma."

Edna walked upstairs. Wilbur snuck up from behind and turned her around so he could French kiss her.

"Hey beautiful."

"Wilbur I have great news for you."

"What's that angel?"

"Our daughter has her first boyfriend."

"Oh really who?"

"Link."

"I thought he was dating Amber what's her name?"

"She broke up with him after the pageant."

"He is a polite boy."

"I like him too."

Link arrived home within fifteen minutes of leaving Tracy's. He walked in the door to find his mom, Heather, waiting for him. As she stood her brown hair fell to her shoulders and her bright blue eyes were level with his nose.

"Hey Linky."

"Hey mom."

"Did you go out with Amber after the pageant?"

"Actually she broke up with me."

Heather's eyes widened. "Oh are you all right?"

He nodded. "Yes I was going to break up with her anyway."

"You were?"

He smiled. "Yes I have fallen for somebody else."

"Oh really who?" she asked curiously.

"Tracy."

"The sweet looking girl from the council."

"Yes."

"She seems like a friendly, out going girl. She is probably better for you."

"Have you asked her to be your girlfriend yet?"

"Yes."

"Did she say yes?"

His smile grew wider. "Yes. We went to the smoke house after I asked her."

"Was she all right with going there?"

"Yes it's her favorite restaurant as well."

"That's great. So when can I meet her?"

"You can meet her soon I promise."

"I can't wait."

"You'll love her."

Laura ran over and greeted Link. He kneeled down and scratched her head, receiving a lick in return.

Back at the Turnblads Tracy was lying in bed. A small leather diary sat in her lap as she wrote in it.

_Dear Diary,_

I can't believe it! Link asked me to be his girlfriend! I always hoped that he would and now it's a reality. And the kiss, it was unbelievably magical how his lips felt against mine. I think I could get used to that happening. I have to tell Penny next time I see her.

She placed the diary on her nightstand and turned off the light before slipping into sleep.

She was sitting in bed reading the latest hairstyle magazine the next morning when the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey Tracy."

Her face lit up. "Hey Link."

"I was wondering if you would like to see a movie at the drive in tonight."

"That sounds great."

"Great I'll pick you up at six thirty."

"All right what kind of movie do you want to see?"

"I was thinking a love story."

"I like love stories."

They talked for a few more minutes before hanging up. The phone rang again an hour later.

"Hello," Tracy answered.

"Hey Tra."

"Hey Pen you missed it after the pageant."

"Amber broke up with Link I saw."

Excitement was building in Tracy's voice. "That's not all that happened."

"What else happened?" Penny asked curiously.

"Link asked me to be his girlfriend and then when we were kissing he put his council member ring on my finger."

"Oh my gosh I knew when I saw you guys kiss it was bound to happen!"

Tracy smiled. "We then went out to dinner."

"Was it fun?"

"Yes I did it gave us a chance to get to know each other."

"I want to hear all about it! I was wondering if you'd like to go shopping tonight."

"I'm sorry Pen but I have a date with Link. I need a dress for it so can we meet at the mall in about an hour?"

"Absolutely."

"Great see you then Pen."

"All right."

Tracy ran upstairs to get ready to meet Penny. They spent the next few hours going in and out of store. Tracy bought a beautiful blue dress, knowing that Link would love it. Tracy arrived home at four that afternoon.

"Hey hun."

"Hey ma."

"What are you up to tonight?"

"Link is taking me to see a movie at the drive in."

"Oh hun how exciting! Can I get a few pictures of you two before you go?"

"Sure."

Two and a half hours later Tracy was putting the last of her makeup on in her room. Edna heard the door and opened it to see Link. He was carrying a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates.

She smiled. "Hello Link."

He grinned. "Hey ma'am."

"Tracy told me that you two are dating."

"Yes we are."

"I expect you to treat my daughter with respect and not to make her do anything that she doesn't want to."

"I'd never do that ma'am."

Tracy appeared at the top of the steps in the blue dress she had bought that afternoon. The bodice dipped a little and the bottom hung at her knees showing off her voluptuous curves. Her hair was styled in a French twist. Pools of drool formed in the corners of his mouth when Link saw her. Edna snapped a photo when Tracy was at the bottom step. She giggled at Link's expression and batted her eyes as she walked over to him.

"Hey Tracy my you look ravishing this evening."

"Thank you for noticing."

She kissed his cheek and Edna took another picture. She took a third when Link kissed Tracy's neck and she giggled.

He handed her the flowers and chocolate covered cherries. "These are for you."

Edna took another picture.

"Shall we go?"

"Let me put the flowers in water then we can."

Edna reached for the bouquet. "I'll do it hun."

"All right ma."

" Can I get a picture of you two kissing before you go?"

" Another one?"

"Just one more."

Tracy sighed. "Oh all right."

She kissed Link as Edna snapped a picture of them.

"Shall we go?"

"I'd be delighted."

Link put his arm around Tracy and Edna took a picture. Link opened the door for her.

"Can y ou do that again so that I can get a picture?"

"Sure thing Mrs. Turnblad."

"Link please call me Edna."

"Will do Edna."

"Have fun but be on your best behavior kids."

"We will ma."

Tracy and Link left before Edna could take another picture.

"I thought we'd never get out of there," Tracy told him.

Link kissed her. "Your mom is just happy for us."

Later that night Tracy grabbed her diary and wrote about her mom.

_Dear Diary, _

_  
My mom wanted to take so many pictures of Link and I and it's only our second date! I wish she didn't want so many pictures. I was eager to leave and start the date, as was Link. But being the gentleman that he is he never showed any impatience or anything like that._

Three weeks later Tracy was at the studio waiting for Link to return from the bathroom. The show had already ended. While sitting at her mirror she spotted Penny and Seaweed out of the corner of her eye. They were French kissing. Link smiled as he walked up to her.

"Link I just saw Penny and Seaweed doing an open mouth kiss. And I was wondering i f you'd be willing to teach me how to do one."

He nodded. "Absolutely I used to do them all the time with Amber."

"I know I remember watching you two doing them and hopping that one-day I would get to do one with you. What do I do?"

"First you graze tongue over your partners to get them to open their mouth. Then you open your mouth. Third you slide tongue into partner's mouth, and last you continue to kiss as you let your tongues roll around with each other.

"Can we practice one?"

"Sure."

Link leaned in and kissed her. As he did he let his lip graze her tongue and she parted her lips allowing him in. Tracy pulled back then kissed him again repeating what Link had done.

"How did I do?"

"Perfect."

"Great what do you want to do tonight?"

"I thought that we would get pizza then make a stop at make out peak."

"I'd love to"

They went to make out peak that night. Tracy enjoyed the French kiss from earlier and decided that she wanted another. Link happily obliged.

"Want me to teach you something really fun?" he asked.

"Sure."

"You put your hands around each other then you French kiss non stop till you need air."

"That does sound like fun."

Tracy and Link placed their arms around each other and began kissing again. Link's hands moved all over Tracy's body touching her everywhere he was able to. She pulled away after a few minutes.

"What's wrong I thought you wanted to try it."

"I do. I just wanted to tell you how special it makes me feel for a guy to do that to me."

Link leaned in and kissed Tracy again. He also placed a kiss on her neck and she giggled.

"I love you snuggle bunny," he whispered into her ear.

"That's the sweetest thing anybody has ever told me."

"I mean it."

"I know I love you too Casanova."

Tracy kissed him again, parting his lips with her tongue. He let her as the kiss deepened. When they parted for air Link nibbled her neck and she gasped.

He immediately stopped and looked at her. "I'm sorry."

She cupped his cheek and grinned. "It's all right. I really enjoyed it."

"Good."

He placed his lips on her neck again.

"Has anybody ever told you your skin is as smooth as silk?"

She shook her head. "No they have not."

"It's true."

To prove his point he ran his fingers over her skin and attacked the spots he traced with kisses. After awhile he took her home.

Upon opening her door he turned to her. "Night snuggle bunny I love you."

She smiled. "Night Casanova I love you too, and thanks again for teaching me to French kiss."

"You're welcome I would have taught you how to do it eventually because I miss doing it a lot."

"Now you won't anymore."

He grinned. "No I won't."

Tracy headed inside and was met by her father.

"Hey daddy."

"Hey sweetie you better cover up your hickeys before your mo m sees them," he said pointing to my neck.

Her hand went up and felt of them. "Will do daddy."

She walked upstairs and into the bathroom. She used powder to cover up the hickeys and headed into her room. She put on her bathrobe before finding her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

Tonight was filled with a first for me. I received my first hickey after making out with Link. Running my hands through his hair as our lips touched was just heavenly. Well kissing Link is something I could do all day anyways but making it past first base has its perks. The hickey hurt a bit at first but seeing it just reminds me that I'm his. I can't wait till the next time.

A week later Tracy was anxious as the day grew closer to when she'd meet Link's family.

"Hey guys," Amber said as she walked over to them.

"Hey Amber," Link said.

"Hey Amber," Tracy added.

"I was wondering if you guys would like to meet for lunch and ice cream tomorrow my treat."

"Will you let me pay for lunch?" Tracy asked.

"No it's my treat."

"Okay."

"Great! I'll meet you at Greg's café at noon."

""All right Amber."

At noon Tracy and Link were sitting at a booth in the café awaiting Amber. She entered through the front door and slid in so she was across from them.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Amber," they both said in greeting.

A waiter walked over to them.

"Afternoon folks welcome to Greg's cafe what can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have a cherry coke light ice," Tracy answered.

"So will I," Link said.

Amber went next. "And I'll have a coke."

The waiter nodded and walked away.

"Amber, it's really nice of you to invite us out to lunch."

"Well I thought it would be a way to get to know one another better."

Tracy grinned. "Things have been a little crazy since the pageant and you seem changed."

"I have changed. At the pageant I realized that I didn't like the person I had become. I knew I was better than her."

"You are," Link agreed.

Amber gave him a soft smile. "Thanks that means a lot."

The waiter returned with their drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked when the drinks were on the table.

They nodded.

"What can I get for you?"

"I'll have a hot dog with mustard and chili and an order of fries," Tracy said.

"That sounds good make that too," Link said.

"I'll have that as well," Amber added.

"So what do you think of Corny's new song for the show?" Link asked.

"I think the song is great" Tracy answered.

Amber nodded. 'I am told that he wants to change up pairings every week."

"I think that's a good idea. That way those who may not have a certain dance skill can have a chance to get partnered with a person who does and learn from them," Link told them.

"I think that's the whole reason he's doing that."

"So Amber what are you doing now that Velma was arrested?"

"I'm living with my aunt and uncle. I wish I had moved in with them a long time ago. They are the total opposite of my mom."

"I'm glad she's not around. She was such a bad influence."

Amber nodded.

When they were finished Amber paid and together they headed to the ice cream parlor.

"What can I get for you here?" a freckled face teenage boy asked.

"We'll take a banana split."

"All right."

Amber ordered a strawberry sundae. When they were ready to leave Tracy hugged her and Amber gave her a forced smile of appreciation.

"Bye Amber thanks for inviting us."

"You're welcome you're not as bad as I thought."

She walked away. Link leaned over and French kissed Tracy.

"Snuggle bunny don't forget you are coming over for dinner Saturday."

"I won't."

Before going to bed that night Tracy couldn't help but smile as she wrote in her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I am so surprised today. After all that Amber has said and done, she actually likes me. I knew that there was more than what meets the eye when it came to Amber and that deep down inside she was a good person._

She added another entry a couple days later.

_Dear Diary, _

_Tomorrow I am going to meet Link's family. I can't help but feel nervous and excited. He told me a little about his sister and his mom but I am sure there's more to learn. I just hope I don't do anything stupid. _

Lucy Larkin was wearing a short blouse and skirt the next afternoon. Her red hair shone in the sunlight. It was down hiding her "Born to be Bad" tattoo. It rested in the center of the back of her neck. She had just bought a new silver ring for her nose.

"Sweetie you need to change and cover up your hickeys because we don't want Tracy to get the wrong impression of us," Heather said as came in the room.

"Make me bitch."

Heather dragged Lucy to the bathroom and covered up the hickeys.

"Can I please keep my outfit on?"

"Oh all right but no rum at dinner."

"Come on mom that's cruel and unusual punishment."

"No it's not."

Link walked by on his way to his room.

"What are you two fighting about now?"

Heather sighed. "Lucy wants rum with dinner and I am afraid of what Tracy will think of us."

He shrugged. "I already told her that she drinks."

"She can drink then."

Lucy was outside smoking around six that evening. Her boyfriend, Joel was standing next to her. He had been invited to dinner as well. Link drove up to the house and parked. He opened the door for Tracy and together they walked up to where Lucy and Joel were standing.

Tracy hugged her. "You must be Lucy. It's great to meet you."

Lucy pushed her away. "Wish I could say the same tramp."

Tracy looked over at Joel.

"And you must be Joel. It's great to meet you."

"You too."

Tracy hugged him.

"Nobody hugs my boyfriend unless I say they can tramp."

She blew smoke into Tracy's face. Heather saw it from the window.

She turned to Link who was behind her. "Link can you please ask Lucy to stop?"

"What's she doing?"

"She blew smoke into Tracy's face."

"Ugh seems like those two started out on the wrong foot."

" I know."

Link walked outside.

"Lucy mom says please stop."

Lucy blew smoke into Link's face. He ignored her and turning to Tracy took her hand and led her inside.

"Mom Lucy just blew smoke into my face."

Heather shook her head. "Not you too tell her to get her butt in here."

"Will do."

Link started towards the door again when Laura jumped on Tracy and licked her.

Heather looked apologetic. "I'm sorry about that she doesn't normally do it."

Tracy held up her hand and smiled. "It's all right ma'am I love animals."

"Please call me Heather"

"All right Heather."

Heather hugged Tracy and she smiled. "I see you're a hugger just like I am," Tracy told her.

"Indeed I am."

Link came back into the room with Lucy and Joel not far behind.

"Lucy Marie Link told me you blew smoke into his face."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Tattle tale."

"Lucy you have just lost your motorcycle privileges for a week and I need for you to apologize to Tracy."

She crossed her arms. "I'm sorry tramp." She then proceeded to shove her.

"That's it! Give me the rest of your cigarettes."

"No fair I paid for them."

"You should have thought of that before you blew smoke into Tracy's face."

"What are you making for dinner tonight Heather?"

"My special stuffed burgers with Swiss cheese stuffed into them and barbecue sauce on top, fries, and cherry pie."

CI was really hoping that you would make the burgers. I hope you don't mind but I brought a pie two."

"Not at all let's put it in the kitchen."

Tracy followed Heather to the kitchen and placed her pie on the counter. Half an hour later Jeff Larkin arrived at the house. He was the splitting image of Link except for the eyes; they were gray.

"Dad I would like for you to meet Tracy."

"It's great to meet you sir."

"You too but please call me Jeff."

"Will do Jeff."

Tracy hugged him.

"Oh good you're here let's eat."

"Yes let's," Tracy said.

They all sat down at the table.

Link turned to Tracy. "Snuggle bunny would you like something to drink?"

"A coke please."

"Oh Linky you're such a gentleman to offer Tracy a drink," Heather told him.

He groaned. "Mom please don't call me that name in front of Tracy."

Link rose from his chair to get Tracy a coke. He returned a few minutes later.

She smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you Linky."

He shook his head. " Not you too."

"What it's a cute pet name."

Laura laid by Tracy's feet when Heather served the burgers.

"These burgers are delicious Heather," Tracy said after a few bites.

She smiled warmly at her. "I'm glad that you like them Tracy."

Tracy glanced down at her feet and then back to Heather. "Can I give Laura a few bites?"

"Sure."

Tracy pulled a piece of burger from her plate and gave it to Laura. She happily ate it with her tail wagging the whole time. Tracy also gave her a fry.

"So Tracy, tell us about yourself, have you always wanted to be a dancer?"

Her face lit up. "Yes. My parents used to dance to records in the living room and my dad would sometimes place my feet upon his and show me different dance moves."

"Did he know a lot of steps?"

"Oh yes, he was an exceptional dancer. I never met anyone like him until I saw Link."

"Aww Trace you flatter me."

"It's true. Did he learn from you Jeff?"

"Yes he did. I used to take his mom out dancing so I guess it's in our genes."

"I'm glad that Corny integrated the show. The world is certainly changing but Velma didn't want to see it, nor her daughter."

Link smiled affectionately at Tracy. "I agree that Amber and Velma were used to a certain way and they never wanted change. Tracy was part of the reason why the show was integrated."

"But you pulled Inez out on the dance floor," Tracy told him.

"What do your parents do Tracy?" Jeff asked.

"My dad owns the Hardy Har Hut and my mom runs a small laundry business from our home."

"Mr. Larkin Link tells me that you're in finances?"

"Indeed I am."

"That must be exciting."

" Yes it is."

"And you work at the salon Heather?"

"Yes I do."

"Do you know what you want to do when you graduate?" Heather asked her.

"I would like to go to college and become a teacher."

"A teacher, that sounds wonderful!"

"I think she has the right temperament to be a teacher," Link said.

"Its not l ike her dancing will get her _anywhere _anyways," Lucy said.

Heather looked at her. "Lucy hush. Tracy is a marvelous dancer."

After dinner Heather stood up from the table. "Let me bring in the pies then we can have dessert," she told everyone.

Tracy stood as well. "Here Heather let me give you a hand."

"All right."

Tracy and Heather went to the kitchen and returned with their pies in hand. Everyone was given a piece of each.

"This pie is disgusting!" Lucy said as she took a bite of the chocolate pie.

"Then don't eat it," Heather said matter-of-factly.

Tracy and Link adjourned to the couch after dessert. Joel and Lucy were on the other side of the room in a chair. Tracy sat on Link's lap as both couples were oblivious to the other as they kissed their respective partners. Heather walked into the room and saw them making out. She tried to get their attention by coughing but to no avail. She coughed more loudly and Tracy pulled away from Link. Link looked up to see his mom, lipstick strewn all over his face. Joel and Lucy were still kissing so Heather coughed again and they finally ceased.

"Lucy! Link! You should know better than to hog our guests and Joel, Tracy, you two should know better than to hog our guests and Joel, Tracy you two should know better than to allow m y daughter and son to distract you from this nice dinner tonight. Well I guess you haven't heard a word I said but we need to make some ground rules about this and we will discuss that later. Please just stop for the moment so that we can finish this evening."

A round of murmurs was heard. Satisfied Heather grabbed a photo album and walked to Tracy.

"Tracy would you like to see some pictures of Link when he was a kid?

"I'd love to Heather."

"Mom please don't," Link pleaded.

"I'm sorry sweetie but she really wants to see them and I don't want to tell her no."

"Yeah Linky."

Heather handed the photo album to Tracy and she opened it to the first page.

Heather smiled. "This was at Link's first birthday party."

"How adorable."

"Yes he was quite adorable."

"You are just as adorable Linky."

"Yes he is."

Later that evening Link took Tracy home..

"Night Casanova."

She French kissed him.

"Night snuggle bunny I love you."

"I love you too."

Link put his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her lips to his in a French kiss. Before heading inside Tracy covered up any hickeys using her compact mirror.

"Hey hun," Edna said when she saw her.

"Hey ma."

"How do you like the Larkin's?

"His mom and dad are really nice but his sister hates me."

Edna frowned. "I'm sure she doesn't."

"If she didn't would she blow smoke into my face and call me a tramp?" she sobbed.

"She called you a tramp?"

Tracy nodded. "Several times."

"I am sure she'll like you once she gets to know you."

"I sure hope so. Night ma."

"Night hun sleep well."

Tracy walked upstairs and grabbed her diary before heading to bed. She wanted to write about the night.

_Dear Diary, _

_Tonight I met Link's family. His sister Lucy didn't seem to like me and even blew cigarette smoke in my face. Link was not too happy nor was his mom when she found out. Heather Larkin was the nicest person. She and I both hugged each other upon introduction. I immediately liked her._

By a month later Lucy still wasn't all that friendly with Tracy. She just tolerated her. Amber, on the other hand, was becoming a good friend to Tracy. They had even gotten together a few times. One night /SPANTracy was over at the Larkin's. Lucy and Joel were there as well. The two girls had decided to make dinner for their boyfriends. Tracy was making her chocolate pie while Lucy cooked her signature garlic mashed potatoes with sausage gravy. They worked together on the prime rib. As they worked together Lucy hugged Tracy.

"Tracy I am glad that you are making the chocolate pie because it is delicious."

Tracy raised an eyebrow. "I thought you hated it?"

Lucy shook her head. "I just said that."

"I am glad that you like it."

Lucy hugged her again. Link walked into the room and smiled upon seeing them.

"I see you two are friends now."

"Indeed we are."

"That's great how is dinner coming because we are starved?"

"It will be ready any minute."

"I'll let Joel know," Link said before leaving the kitchen.

A short time later everyone sat at the table eating.

"Lucy these mashed potatoes are delicious."

"Glad you like them Tracy."

Tracy then turned to Joel. "Joel can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Tracy."

"What do you see in Lucy?"

"Well she is different from any other girl that I know."

"In what way?"

"Well I was in Richard's record shop about three years ago she saw me through the window and thought I looked cute. She went in and asked me out she and French kissed me. When we first had sex I saw how much more unique Lulu is."

"You are unique too Jojo."

"I know."

Tracy and Link were making out in his car later that night. They were parked in front of her house. Tracy sat in his lap and Link had easy access to her neck. He took advantage of the situation and kissed it, receiving a giggle from Tracy. She recaptured his lips with hers. Edna must have seen the car. She had come outside and knocked on the window. Tracy and Link both stopped and looked at her.

"Ugh your mom doesn't look very happy."

"I know."

Edna knocked on the window again and Tracy opened the door.

"I thought you had more sense then to make out hun."

"Come on ma we were just making out. All our friends do it."

"Yeah," Link agreed.

"You don't want to end up like Ann do you?"

She shook her head. "No ma."

"Who's Ann?" Link asked.

"About four years ago a girl who my mom knows very well went all the way with her boyfriend and got pregnant with his child. She was my age. When she told him he broke up with her and then her parents kicked her out. Since she was close to my mom she let her move in till she got back on her feet. She had the cutest little girl named Mary and still comes to visit for about an hour every Saturday, and brings her boyfriend Keith and her daughter."

"Is that why you can't normally do anything then?"

"Yes it is."

Link said goodnight and went home. Edna and Tracy retreated back to their house. After putting her pajamas and bathrobe on Tracy retrieved her diary and wrote an entry about that night.

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe it! Lucy was actually nice to me! We were cooking roast beef and veggies in the kitchen for Link and Joel and things just clicked! I am so glad that she finally likes me._

A month later Edna invited the Larkin's over for dinner under the pretense of the two families meeting. She made meatloaf, sweet potato casserole, and pecan pie. Heather baked her special brownies, sprinkled with M&Ms on top. She had told Lucy to be on her best behavior or she would be grounded for a week and lose her motorcycle. She regretted not saying that to her when Tracy had first come to dinner. The Larkin's arrived at five-thirty that evening. Tracy launched herself into Link's awaiting arms and French kissed him. She then turned to greet Heather, Lucy and Jeff.

"Hey sweetie," Heather said as she hugged Tracy.

"Hey Heather."

She hugged Lucy and Jeff next. Edna walked up to them.

"Hello Link, this must be your sister and parents?"**  
**

He nodded. "These are my parents Heather and Jeff and my sister Lucy."

"Please call me Heather," Heather told her.

"All right Heather. Call me Edna."

"And call me Jeff."

"Where is your husband?" Heather asked.

"He is closing up the shop."

"I hope you don't mind but I brought a batch of my famous brownies," Heather said showing Edna the plate of brownies.

"Not at all Heather"

She hugged Heather and Lucy before shaking Jeff's hand. Wilbur came in the door.

"Mr. Turnblad I'd like for you to meet my mom Heather, my dad Jeff and my sister Lucy."

He shook their hands. "It's great to meet all of you."

"You too sir," Lucy said.

"Please call me Wilbur."

"Dinners ready if you'll all follow me," Edna said.

There was a general murmur of assent as everyone made their way to the table. Edna took the brownies and put them in the kitchen for later. Food was served and everyone began to eat.

"The sweet potato casserole is delicious Edna," Lucy said.

"So is the meatloaf," Heather told her.

"Glad you like them," Edna said.

"Can I have the recipe for the meat loaf?" Heather asked.

Edna grinned. "Absolutely. So Heather what do you do?"

"I am a stylist at Roses salon."

"How long have you been there?"

"Twelve years."

"You must like it there then."

"I do. Hair styling has always been a passion of mine. Tracy tells me you run a laundry business out of the house?"

"Indeed I do."

"Do you enjoy it?"

"Yes I do. What do you do Jeff?"

"I work in finances."

"How do you like that?"

"I love it."

"So Heather what do you think of Tracy, and Link dating?"

"I love it! Your daughter is such a sweet heart."

"That she is."

"How do you feel about it Wilbur?" Heather asked.

"I think it's great because Link is such a polite boy."

"He got that from me," Jeff said proudly.

Edna chuckled. "I can see that."

There was some more chatter as they finished eating. Edna started to gather up plates.

"Let me bring take the dishes into the kitchen then we can have dessert."

"Here Edna let me give you a hand," Lucy said.

"Thank you Lucy."

"I'll give you a hand too," Heather stated.

Edna, Lucy and Heather went into t he kitchen with their hands full of plates.

Tracy had a surprised look on her face. "I am surprised that Lucy is behaving."

Link chuckled at her expression. "My mom told her two or else she would be grounded for a week and lost her motorcycle for another one."

"I bet she would hate that."

"Yes she would."

The others returned with the pecan pie and brownies.

"These brownies are delicious!" Edna said after taking a bite.

"Glad you like them," Heather said smiling.

"Can I have the recipe?"

"Sure. So what is your favorite thing that you make?"

"My burgers stuffed with Swiss cheese and topped with barbeque sauce."

" I need to try them soon."

"You'll love them ma."

"How about you guys come to dinner next Saturday and I will make them then."

"That sounds great."

Edna invited Link to dinner the next night and he happily accepted before leaving. He told her that he loved her cooking. Edna was joyous in getting to know Link a bit better. That night Tracy was excited to write in her diary again.

_Dear Diary _

_Last night my parents met Link's. We had invited them over to our house and ma made meatloaf. Lucy was actually pretty good. I bet Heather asked her to behave at dinner. Of course my mom already adores Link and by the end of the night he was asked over for dinner again. In fact my mom and Heather hit it off especially as they started talking about cooking and their favorite recipes. I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't swap some cooking tips or recipes in the future. I am very glad that the evening went so well!_

November third arrived. Link was staring at Tracy's body as they sat next to each other. He knew that she had a hot body on the outside but it was killing him that he hadn't been able to see what she looked like without clothes on. He had decided that he was going to ask for sex that night. He made lasagna, garlic bread and her favorite, chocolate pie. He also bought cherry cokes for them to drink. He had condoms at hand if she said yes and hoped that it bettered his chances. He had found the perfect way to ask; he had asked his mom and sister to go out so he could make Tracy a nice dinner. Tracy arrived at six wearing a white blouse and blue skirt.

"Hey Casanova."

She French kissed him.

"Hey sexy my you look hot today."

He gave her another French kiss. She returned the kiss and soon their hands were everywhere as they made out.

"Let's eat before dinner gets cold," Link said when they parted.

"What are we having?"

"Lasagna, garlic bread, and chocolate pie=2 0to eat and cherry coke to drink."

"Oh you're so sweet to make your girlfriend her favorite meal."

He lightly kissed her on the lips. "You deserve it snuggle bunny."

Link pulled out Tracy's chair before serving her.

Tracy swallowed a few bites. "This is delicious."

Link's face showed his delight at that sentiment. "I was thinking maybe we can dance after dinner?

"I'd love to."

Tracy helped Link clean the plates kissing him at different moments. When they were done Link pressed his lips to hers and they made their way to his room. Link went to his record player and put on some soft mood music. Tracy pressed herself against him as their arms snaked around each other as they started dancing. Tracy shook her butt and Link placed his hand on it. He moved his hand up and squeezed her breast as he kissed her neck. Tracy giggled. She pulled him into a French kiss and before they knew it they were lost in each other. Link found the top button of her blouse and fiddled with it. She looked at what he was doing and instantly knew what he wanted. .

"Before we go any further do you have any protection?"

"Yes I got it just for the occasion. So can we?"

"You read my lips."

She French kissed him.

"Let me grab something then we'll have sex. Link said."

"All right I'll be waiting."

"I know that snuggle bunny."

Link left the room and returned with candles and a lighter. He lit the candles and turned the light out.

"Oh Casanova it is so romantic to have sex by candlelight my first time."

"I knew that you would like it."

They climbed under the covers and most of their clothes were strewn on the floor. Link went to undo her bra but struggled with it. Tracy noticed.

"Want any help?"

"Please."

Tracy arched her back so she could unhook her bra. Link watched her so that he would know how to do it. Then he stuck his head under the covers.

"Snuggle bunny has anybody ever told you what an incredible gorgeous body that you have?"

"Oh Casanova, that's so sweet."

She looked under the covers.

"You have a hot body as well."

Link lingered atop Tracy and he began kissing every inch of her face and neck causing her to giggle. Next he nibbled on it also causing her to giggle. He then moved to her ear, nibbling on it. This caused her to whimper. Next he licked it causing her to growl. Then he kissed her nose making her smile. He then placed kisses down her body pausing at her breast to nibble on them causing her to whimper once again. He also licked them causing her to moan happily before pinching them to make her gasp. Next he stroked them as he did this she brushed up agents him and purred like a kitten he stroked her again.

"Good kitty."

Then he squeezed them before placing kisses all along her arm.

Tracy moaned. Oh Linky."

Tracy then rolled on top Link rolled back on top so Tracy rolled on top again and

spanked him. He whimpered.

"Linky you may have been on top with other girlfriends but I would like a turn on top two."

"Actually this is my first time."

"That makes two of us."

She rubbed Link's inner thigh, making him whimper. She moved to Link's neck placing kisses on it before sucking on Link's ear. He moaned at her lips on his ear. Next she ran her tongue over Link's mouth. He opened it knowing it meant one of two things both of which he loved. Next she began to nibble on his lower lip causing him to whimper. They continued their ministrations for a while.

."Could you tell that was my first time?"

"Not at all. We better get you home."

"Yes we better."

Tracy immediately went to her room when she arrived home and grabbed her diary. She was excited to write about what had transpired.

_Dear Diary,_

_Tonight was amazing! I was scared at first when Link started wriggling my top button and I think he was too. He tried to undo my bra but had some trouble. Hooking and unhooking bras can be tricky even for me so I understand. He asked me for help and allowed me to sit up a little so I could reach the hooks. He is such a great boyfriend and as the night progressed I found him to be a gentle lover. I can't believe that I made the all-important journey into womanhood tonight...it was unexpected but I don't regret a thing!_

Their six month anniversary came on Sunday December second. Link was taking Tracy to Frankie's Steakhouse for dinner. He had told her to dress nicely. A week earlier he had been thinking of what to get her when he walked by a pet store and saw a cute cocker spaniel in the window. He thought of how she wanted a puppy and asked Edna if he could buy her one for a present. She had told him yes.

He went back to the store and bought the puppy, asking if he could pick him up on t he second. The shop opened at eight that morning and Link was there to pick him up, along with some food and a gift certificate. He put a blue bow around the puppy's neck before taking him to the Turnblads. He also attached the gift certificate to the bow.

Edna answered the door when he arrived. "Hello Link."

"Morning Mrs. Turnblad. Is your daughter still asleep?"

"Yes. The puppy that you got for her is so cute."

The puppy jumped up and licked Edna.

"Come on buddy let's go wake up your mama."

"Let me grab the camera first."

"All right."

Edna grabbed the camera and Link picked up the puppy up. He then carried him to Tracy's bedroom where he put the puppy down by=2 0her head. The puppy licked Tracy. Edna took a picture as the puppy licked her again. Tracy rubbed her eyes and Edna took another picture.

Tracy's eyes widened as they took in the puppy. "Oh Linky a puppy. It's so cute."

The puppy licked her again. Tracy kissed the top of his head. Edna took another picture and a fourth when Tracy scratched the puppy's belly.

"What are you going to name your puppy?"

"Is it a he or a she?"

"A boy.

"Adam."

"That's a great name."

"Do you like it Adam?"

Adam licked her and jumped off the bed. Link went over to Tracy. She pulled him close and French kissed him and he kissed her neck causing her to giggle.

"What would you love birds like for breakfast?"

Link had skipped breakfast so he could eat with Tracy "What would you like snuggle bunny?"

"It's your anniversary too you pick."

"You know what your mom makes for breakfast that is good."

"She does. How about your delicious crepes stuffed with chocolate chips and cherries with breakfast potatoes."

"All right hun."

"Are they good?" Link asked.

"They're delicious."

Tracy got out of bed and saw the gift certificate in Adam's bow.

She looked to Link. "What's that in Adam's bow?"

"Why don't you look and see."

Tracy went to Adam and took the gift certificate from its place.

"Can we go to the pet store after breakfast to get his things?"

"Sure."

"Can we take Adam with us to pick out his toys?"

"Of course."

Tracy put her arms around Adam and hugged him. Since Edna was busy with breakfast Link took the picture.

"Let me get Adam's food."

He went out to his car for the food and Tracy walked into the kitchen and put water down for him. Adam started lapping it up as Link returned.

"Want to feed him?"

"Yes."

Tracy put another bowl down and filled it with kibble. Link took a picture.

They went to the table to await t heir breakfast.

"Linky what are we up to tonight?"

"I thought we'd go to Frankie's Steakhouse then back to my house and have sex."

"Oh Casanova isn't that place a bit out of your league?"

"It's a little but I want to take you there."

" You sure spoil me."

" You deserve to be treated that way."

Edna placed a plate of warm crepes in front of them.

Link licked his lips. "These look delicious."

"They are."

"Where is Adam going to sleep at night?"

"In bed with me of course."

"He is a lucky dog."

"That is if he wants to sleep there."

"I'm sure he will."

Tracy fed Adam bits of crepe and potatoes as they ate. Edna took yet another picture. Tracy dressed after she finished and with Link and Adam headed to the pet store where they bought a leash and toys.

When they returned Tracy wanted to spend time with Adam outdoors. "I'll be out back with Adam."

"All right hun mind if I take a picture?"

"Not at all."

Tracy threw a tennis ball for Adam in the backyard. Edna took a picture when Adam brought the ball back, wagging his tail and giving yelps of happiness.

Link arrived at six that evening to take Tracy to dinner. He held flowers in his hand.

"Evening Edna is your daughter ready?"

"Let me see if she is."

"I am," she called down.

She came down the steps wearing a sexy red dress with her hair was in a French twist. Link drooled when he saw her.

"Hey sexy my you look ravishing this evening."

She giggled. "Thank you for noticing."

Link handed her the flowers.

"Thank you for the flowers."

"You're welcome. I would buy you a million flowers if I could."

She gave him a sweet smile. "I know you would."

"We better get going."

She nodded. "Ma can you keep an eye on Adam?"

"Sure thing hun."

When they arrived at the restaurant they were seated quickly. Candles adorned all of the tables, giving off a romantic light. There was also a dance floor. Link and Tracy ordered cherry cokes when their waitress came over.

The waitress nodded and walked away. Link put two gifts and a card on the table in front of Tracy. She opened the first to find a golden locket with her name engraved on it.

"Oh Linky a locket."

"Open it up."

Tracy carefully opened it and saw a picture of them from their second date. He had his arm around her. She French kissed him and opened the other gift. It was a box of chocolate covered cherries. She then opened er card.

Tracy,

I never knew I could find someone as loving as you. You own my heart for all eternity. Happy Anniversary!

Love,

Link

She handed Link two gifts and a card. He found a Rolex in the first one.

"Thanks snuggle bunny I really needed a new one."

"I know."

Link opened the second to discover a record full of make out music. He opened the card last.

Link,

These past six months have been like a dream. One I hope to never wake from. Happy Anniversary!

Love,

Tracy.

They both leaned in and kissed. "Thanks doll."

"You're welcome."

The waitress came with their drinks and a basket full of bread.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked.

They nodded.

"What can I get for you?"

"I'll have the blue cheese balsamic glaze prime rib with a stuffed potato," Tracy told her.

"That sounds good to me too."

The waitress walked away. They each had a slice of bread. A band began to play as they did so.

He held his hand out to her. "Would you care to dance my lady?"

"I'd love to"

They headed to the dance floor. Tracy pressed herself against Link they put there arms around each other's necks and started dancing. Tracy s hook her butt in front of Link and like last time he touched it. He gave her breast a playful squeeze before kissing her neck causing her to giggle. Tracy then got up on her tip toes and French kissed. Link he kissed her back and they became lost in the world of making out with hands everywhere. When the song finished they headed back to their table.

"I can't wait to get home so that I can get you out of that dress."

"I know you can't."

The waitress arrived with their food.

"Can I get anything else for you?"

"Can I have another cherry coke?" Tracy asked.

"Sure."

"Can I have another one too?"

"Absolutely."

The waitress walked away and they started eating.

They went back to Link's house and shared a chocolate brownie sundae for dessert. They went to Link's room where they started French kissing. Soon Link had moved onto Tracy's neck attacking it with kisses causing her to giggle non stop.

Later that night Tracy wrote another diary entry.

_Dear Diary,_

Today was our sixth month anniversary and Link surprised me with the cutest puppy. I am naming him Adam. He brought Adam into my room while I was still asleep and he licked my face. I was confused at first because I didn't understand what had just happened but when I saw Adam my heart melted and I couldn't help but giggle as he licked my face again. Link had placed him on the bed and I scratched his head and back, which he seemed to like. After a couple minutes Adam jumped down and started to explore the room. I kept an eye on him to make sure he didn't get himself into anything that he couldn't get out of but made sure to give Link a nice kiss since he was the one who got me Adam. He is so cute and I can't wait to teach him tricks and take him for walks. We bought him food and toys today so that he won't get bored or go hungry. I wonder if he'll sleep on the bed or not? Link treats me like a princess. He took me to Frankie's Steakhouse and then we had a delicious dessert at his house. It still feels like I am in a dream when I think of all that has happened


	2. An Unwelcome Fourth of July visit

An Unwelcome Fourth of July visit

A/N I would like to thank I would like to thank hippogriff-tamer, L T Freak. and ICPinkFuzzyBunnies for reviewing chapter one. I would also like to thank hippogriff-tamer for all of her help with the chapter.

The next Saturday Tracy put the leash on Adam and took him to Link's house. He stopped at his favorite tree along the way. Tracy knocked on the door when they reached their destination.

Link opened the door. "Hey snuggle bunny."

"Hey Casanova."

"Let me get Laura ready then we can leave."

She nodded. "All right let me let Adam in so that they can meet before we go."

Link moved so that Tracy and Adam could walk through the door. Adam went up to Laura and they spent several minutes just sniffing each other then Adam barked.

"Adam I'd like for you to meet Laura," Tracy said.

Link put Laura's leash on her and turned to Tracy. "Are you ready?"

"Yes Linky."

Link put his arm around Tracy and they headed out for a walk together with the dogs with them walking side by side.

"I think these two will be friends."

"So do I cutie."

Tracy was sitting in the living watching TV that evening while Link was in the kitchen making dinner. Adam ran into the room with Laura not far behind. He held one of Laura's tennis balls in his mouth.

"Hey buddy I see you found Laura's favorite ball."

Adam wagged his tail and dropped the ball at her feet. Tracy threw it for him and Laura caught it. She turned and brought it back to her. Adam trailed closely behind. Tracy threw it again. Adam caught it and as he jogged back to Tracy Laura followed. Tracy threw it again this time Laura caught it and when Adam came up to her she dropped it and let Adam bring it back.

"Dinner," Link said when he walked into the room.

The dogs ran into the kitchen.

"Linky you missed the cutest thing."

He looked around. "What did I miss?"

"Adam and Laura were racing to Laura's favorite ball and Laura got there first and when Adam came up she dropped it and let Adam get it."

"I'm sorry I missed that."

The dogs finished eating and licked each other's face.

"How cute."

"Yeah I think they like each other."

"So do I."

Heather strolled into the kitchen and was immediately greeted by both dogs. She bent down and petted Laura then scratched Adam's head.

"Well who do we have here?"

"This is my dog Adam. Link gave him to me for our six month anniversary."

"He's adorable."

"Link picked him out. He has good taste."

Heather smiled at Tracy. "He sure does."

"How was work?"

"Fine sweetie."

"Doll dinner is ready."

"Coming."

Tracy and Heather stood. "What are you guys having?" Heather asked.

"Lasagna, garlic bread, and chocolate pie."

Heather licked her lips. "Did you make enough for me?"

"Yes I did."

"Thanks Link."

"You're welcome mom."

He escorted them both to the table and held out their chairs for them. When they were finished eating Tracy had to leave.

"I better be going."

"Bye snuggle bunny."

"Bye Casanova, bye Heather."

"Bye sweetie."

Tracy and Adam walked home after letting Adam and Laura say good-bye to each other.

"Hey hun," Edna said when she saw Tracy.

"Hey ma."

"Did you have fun at Link's?"

"Yes."

"How do the dogs like each other?"

"They love each other."

"What makes you think that they do?"

"We were playing ball with Laura's favorite ball and I threw it and L aura got to it first and when Adam got there she dropped it and let him bring it and right after dinner they licked each other's faces."

Edna patted Adam's head. "It does seem like they do."

That night Tracy wrote in her diary about the day and Adam and Laura's meeting.

_Dear Diary,_

_Link and I decided that it would be a nice idea if Adam and Laura met. At first I wasn't sure that they'd get along but I am so happy that they do. I know Link was just as happy. I know that we will take them for walks together and other activities. _

Over Christmas Tracy was introduced to a few of the Larkin's traditions including their annual Christmas dinner at L'italiano Stelle on Christmas Eve. At the Larkin house Heather had placed mistletoe near the front door and Link had used it wisely with Tracy. Joel and Lucy also took their turn underneath the yuletide custom. To both Tracy and Link it was the best Christmas they have ever had. On January twentieth Tracy, Link, Joel and Lucy were going on a double date. They were first going to Mel's Diner for dinner then heading to the drive in movies.

"Hey ma," Tracy said when she got home.

Edna was folding a green towel. "Hey hun what are you doing tonight?"

"Link and I are going on a double date to Mel's diner and seeing a movie at the drive in with Joel and Lucy."

"Have fun hun."

"Thanks ma we will."

Around six that evening Tracy was waiting for Link. Her tasteful azure dress flowed to her knee and dipped slightly at the neck. She opened the door for him and he swept her into his arms, placing his lips firmly on hers. Her lips moved with his, parting slightly to allow his tongue to slide in.

He took a deep breath when they parted. "Hey snuggle bunny."

"Hey Casanova."

He kissed her neck. "Shall we go?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Sorry."

She leaned up and they French kissed. "All right let's go."

"Okay."

Link pulled away leaving only his arm around her waist as they headed out to the car. It took only a few minutes to reach the diner. Lucy and Joel were already there lost in each other's lips. Tracy and Link slid in opposite them.

"Hey guys," Tracy said.

"Hey," Lucy said, as they broke apart.

Lucy had a few hickeys on her neck and Joel had lipstick all over both his face and neck.

"How was the show?" Lucy asked.

"It was great thanks."

"Were you busy at the shop?" Link asked.

"Yes we were. A new motorcycle came in needing engine work."

They asked Lucy questions about the motorcycle until a waitress came over. She asked them what they wanted to drink. Link and Tracy both ordered a cherry coke light ice while Lucy and Joel wanted rum.

The waitress looked to Joel and Lucy. "I'll need to see your ID's."

They handed over their ID's and the waitress glanced at them before handing them back to their owners.

"All right."

I'm glad she didn't realize that these are fakes," Lucy whispered once they were alone.

"What movie should we see tonight?" Tracy asked.

"How about 'Love in Paris?'" Lucy suggested.

"That sounds great!" Tracy said.

Link nodded in agreement.

"That's what we'll see then," Joel told them.

The waitress returned with their drinks and placed them on the table.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked.

They nodded.

"What can I get for you?"

"I'll have the chicken fried steak with extra gravy," Tracy answered.

"I'll have the meat loaf," Link said.

"I'll have the prime rib," Lucy told her.

"We don't have prime rib ma'am."

"Then I'll have the crab cakes with onion rings."

"All right."

"I'll have the chicken fried steak as well.

"Very good sir." She wrote everything down and walked away.

"I wish restaurants would stop not having the food that I am in the mood for," Lucy stated.

"Maybe they would if you stop asking for things that aren't on the menu," Link said curtly.

Lucy just rolled her eyes at her brother's words. They talked for a while till the waitress brought their food.

"Can I get anything else for you?"

"Can I have some black pepper and a refill?" Tracy asked.

"I'll have a refill as well," Link said.

"I'd like some black pepper," Joel told her.

"All right," the waitress said."

"Dinner is on me tonight," Tracy informed them.

"That's fine but I'll leave the tip," Lucy said.

"You don't leave enough tip when you leave it and that is pretty much all the money that the waiters gets," Tracy said.

Joel shot Lucy a look saying "Its true".

"I'll leave it," Link said.

The waitress returned with the refills and black pepper. When they were finished with dinner she came back asking if anyone wanted dessert. She received nods from everyone.

"What can I get for you?"

"I'll take a piece of brownie pie," Tracy said.

"So will I," Link added.

"I'll have a piece of strawberry pie."

"We don't have strawberry pie."

"Then I will take a piece of pecan pie."

"And I'll take a piece of cherry pie."

"All right would you like whipped cream or ice cream on it?"

"Ice cream please."

She wrote that down.

"Can I have Ice cream on my pecan pie?" Lucy asked.

"Sure."

They quickly ate their desserts once they got them. Tracy paid and Link left a tip before leaving. They then drove to the movies.

"Linky can get your girlfriend cherry coke?"

"Sure would she like popcorn too?"

"Yes what's a movie without popcorn?"

He thought for a moment "You're right. We have to have popcorn."

Link got out and walked to the concession stand. He saw Lucy there. She wasn't happy.

"Do you have any rum?" Lucy asked trying to keep her voice calm.

"I told you last time no," Brian, the guy behind the counter told her.

She sighed. "Then give me a coke and a medium popcorn."

He nodded and filled a cup and popcorn bucket for her. She paid him and turned.

"I need to start bringing my own rum," Lucy told Link as she walked away.

"Like that will help your cheerful disposition," Link muttered quietly.

Link bought the popcorn and two drinks. He walked back to the car and placed the popcorn between him and Tracy. She snuggled next to him and he leaned over placing a kiss on her lips.

Tracy took a few pieces of popcorn and put them in her mouth. "This popcorn is delicious."

"Yeah, it is," Link, agreed as he took some.

The movie began to play. A pretty blonde haired girl was standing next to two older adults. The woman had blonde hair like the girl and the man had light brown. They were standing in an airport. A carry on bag sat next to the girl's leg.

"Are you sure you want to do this sweetie?" the older woman asked.

" I'm sure mom," the girl said.

"Jill honey you're only nineteen. There are cooking schools here in America. You don't need to fly to Paris."

"It's only two year's mom," Jill told her.

The man put a comforting arm around the older woman. "Jenny, dear Jill wants to see the world. She's smart."

"But there are dangers there Larry," Jenny pleaded.

"There are dangers here too honey. Jill can take care of herself," Larry stated.

Jenny sighed knowing that her husband was right. "All right I'll miss you."

Jill hugged her mom. "I'll miss you too mommy."

"I'll miss you as well."

She turned and hugged her father. "I'll miss you as well daddy."

Jenny started to cry as Jill stepped on the plane.

A week and a half later, Jill was settled into her new surroundings. Today was the first day at the French Culinary School and she was really excited. She didn't know what to expect. She arrived early and found the classroom. A handsome young man sat next to her a few minutes later.

"Hi I'm Harry." He had a thick French accent.

She shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Harry I'm Jill."

"Where are you from?"

"Virginia, you?"

"Paris," he answered.

"How old are you?" Jill asked.

"Nineteen, you?"

Jill smiled. "Same."

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner with me tonight to get to know each other better I know a great little bistro that serves the best croissants?"

"That sounds great."

"Want to go there around six?" he asked.

"That sounds great," Jill said.

Other students had filed into the room as well as their teacher. She called the class to order so Jill and Harry didn't get a chance to talk more. She showed them how to make a basic cream sauce. Jill burnt two saucers full.

"Do you need some help?" Harry asked.

'These stupid stoves are not configured right."

He looked at the stove and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You have the temperature up too high," he told her.

She huffed. "Well I've never used this type before."

"Here let me help you," he said.

By the end of class she had perfected the sauce with Harry's help. She met him at the bistro at six. They sat outside at one of the small tables. A waiter noticed them and walked over.

"Bonjour what can I get you to drink?"

"We'll take a bottle of wine," Harry said.

"We will," Jill said. She had to remember that the drinking age was 18 in France.

The waiter nodded and walked away.

"So Jill tell me about your self."

"Well I am from Virginia like I said before. I grew up with my mother's cooking. She is a fantastic cook. When I was ten I decided that I wanted to be a restaurant chef when I was old enough. I looked at different schools but the French Culinary School sounded like the best place to go. I always wanted to see Paris so I decided to come here. What about you?"

"I was born here. I always found myself helping out in the kitchen somehow. I'd chop carrots or peel potatoes. My mom taught me old family recipes and I fell in love with cooking. Someday I want to own my own restaurant and be head chef."

"I think that was a wonderful story," Jill said sighing.

"So is yours; I wonder can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No I do not."

"I know we just met but would you be my girlfriend?"

" Yes," she shouted.

She reached over and kissed him.

In their cars Tracy, Link, Joel and Lucy imitated them.

On screen their waiter came with their wine. He poured some in each of their glasses.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked.

"Yes we are," Harry answered after looking to Jill for her answer.

"What can I get for you?"

"I'll have a cup of French onion soup and a ham and cheese sandwich," Jill said.

"That sounds good. I'll have that as well."

"By the way, thanks for helping me today in class," she said when the waiter left.

He smiled. "It was my pleasure."

After dinner they went back to Harry's house. He wanted to show her some of the recipes that his mom used to make. While looking at a Ratatouille recipe Jill found her eyes mesmerized by Harry's lips as he spoke. She took matters into her own hands and kissed him. At first his lips didn't move but after the s hock wore off he tenderly kissed her back. They both had huge grins o their faces when they pulled away from each other. Jill walked over to the window to look out and Harry came up behind her and placed a kiss on her neck. She giggled.

Off screen the two couples were kissing just like Jill and Harry were in the movie.

The next morning Jill decided to write a letter to her parents.

Dear Mommy and daddy,

Paris is so beautiful! I wish you could see it! I have everything unpacked finally and just in time for classes to begin. The teachers seem really nice but I had some trouble in my first class with a cream sauce. Luckily I met a nice, handsome man named Harry. He helped me get the sauce to a point where I wasn't burning it and the teacher was impressed with how it looked. I had met Harry before class even began. We started asking each other questions and soon he asked me to a little bistro. I said yes. I can't believe that I have only been here a short while and I already had a date; not only a date but also I have a boyfriend! Yes Harry asked me to be his girlfriend even though we haven't known each other that long. But how long does it take to get to know someone anyhow. I really like him and have a good feeling about things. He loves cooking just as much as I do and even showed me an old recipe that his mom gave him. He's a really sweet guy and I can't wait for you to meet him. But for now I need to get ready for class so Au revoir for now.

Love,

Jill.

P.S I'll write again soon.

To celebrate them being together for three weeks and the successful end of sauces, a subject that Jill was happy to see go, she decided to make prime rib, baked potatoes and chocolate cheesecake; all of which were Harry's favorites.

Harry arrived at six. "Hey doll," he said when he saw her.

"Hey Harry."

He leaned in and captured her lips in a French kiss. When they parted he caused her to giggle by kissing her neck.

"What's for dinner mon amour?"

"Prime rib, backed potatoes, and chocolate cheese cake."

"My favorite meal. You know my grandmother was the first to make that for me."

"I know it will be ready soon."

"May I watch you finish?"

"Sure."

Jill went back into the kitchen and Harry followed. She looked in the oven to check on the prime rib. It was ready so she took it out and placed it on the counter. Harry came up behind her and took a whiff of the mea t. He then placed a kiss on her neck. She giggled softly and he kissed her cheek.

Two years passed by quickly and it was time for graduation. Jill was preparing to go back to America. She and Harry were still in a relationship and her parents had even met him on a visit to Paris. They instantly loved him as much as she had come to love him. They had arrived a few days before the actual ceremony. At the same time Harry invited Jill out to dinner at a nice French bistro close to the Eiffel Tower. They were seated only a few minutes when their waiter arrived.

"Can I get you something to drink?" he asked the,

"We'll take a bottle of your finest wine," Harry said.

Jill nodded in acquiescence. The waiter wrote down the order and walked away.

Jill frowned. "I am really going to miss you Harry."

"Angel I was thinking that you could stay here with me and we could open a restaurant together."

"I'd love to."

He was nervous. "Please let me finish."

She reached over and touched his arm. "Sorry."

He got down on one knee and pulled a ring out of his pocket.

"Jill, I love you will you marry me?"

She jumped into his arms. "Of course I will! I love you Harry!"

She kissed him. When she pulled away she has a confused look on her face.

"What is it Jill?" Harry wondered if she had changed her mind.

"Where do you expect me to stay when I'm here though?"

"I thought that you would live with me."

"That sounds great."

"What will my parents think about me staying?"

"I know they'll be happy. I asked them for their permission in marrying you earlier."

"You did?"

"Your mom was practically hopping up and down."

She kissed him again, this time sliding her tongue in his mouth. Tracy and Link do the same. Joel pulled away from Lucy when they were kissing and reached into the glove compartment and pulled.

"Lucy, will you be my wife?"

"Read my lips and let them answer for me," she said as she gave him a French kiss.

He smiled. "I take that means 'yes'?"

She nodded before kissing him again. "Definitely.

They turned back to the screen and saw the waiter bring Jill and Harry wine and a basket of croissants.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked.

They nodded.

"What can I get for you?"

"I'll take an order of French onion soup and a French dip with French fries," Jill said,

"That sounds good, make that two," Harry told him.

The waiter nodded and walked away.

Jill saw her parents the next day. "Mommy daddy you'll never guess what happened to me last night," she said excitedly.

"What happened sweetie?" Jenny asked.

"Harry asked me to marry him and I want to stay here and open a restaurant with him instead of going home so can I?"

"If that's what you want."

"It is mommy."

"I know Harry will make you happy and that the two of you will be a great team at the restaurant but I'll miss you."

" I'll miss you too mommy but we'll only be a plane ride away."

"Yes we are and let us know when the restaurant is opening up so that we can come for the opening."

"Will do daddy."

"And of course we will come for the wedding. Just take your time an have fun with it."

"I will."

Another two years later Jill and Harry had a very successful restaurant. They were amazed at the number of orders they filled each day; some days it was around a hundred. Her parents were indeed there for the opening and had come to visit several times. Jenny even helped Jill with some of the wedding decisions. The day of their wedding arrived. She stood at the altar with Harry as they took their vows.

"Do you Jill Jenny take Harry Eric to be your husband?"

She smiled. "I do."

"Do you Harry Eric take Jill Jenny to be your wife?"

He kissed her hand. "I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife Harry you may now kiss your bride."

Harry dipped Jill in his arms and gave her a French kiss.

As the movie ended Tracy, Link, Lucy and Joel found that over the course of their lives Jill and Harry had five kids and a number of successful restaurants including one in Italy.

"Where to now?" Joel asked Lucy when the movie ended.

"Your house of course."

"All right, are you spending the night?"

"Yes."

Joel was told to go lay in bed when they reached his apartment. Lucy walked into the bathroom and returned a short time later wearing a short blouse and skirt. A hat saying "bad girl" sat atop her head. Her outfit was completed using silk stockings. She also had a cherry lollipop in her mouth.

"This tastes so good," she said as she licked it.

Joel went up to her and started licking the other side soon they were sucking the same spot and there tongues met in a French kiss. This lasted a minute before Lucy started dancing sexy be wiggling her hips. She also began to strip everything off but her stockings and throwing them onto the floor. Joel he was hooting and hollering when she took the blouse and skirt off for she wore a bra with holes cut into it so that you could see her breast and panties. She lay down on the bed and Joel took her stockings off with his teeth. They then got under the covers and took the rest of their clothes off. Joel then spanked Lucy's ass.

" You've been a bad girl Lulu."

" Oh Jo Jo."

He spanked her twice more with the same result. Joel then lingered atop Lucy and he began kissing every inch of her face and neck causing her to giggle. Next he nibbled on it also causing her to giggle. He then moved to her ear, nibbling on it. This caused her to whimper. Next he licked it causing her to growl. He then placed kisses down her body pausing at her breast to nibble on them causing her to whimper once again. He also licked them causing her to moan happily before pinching them to make her gasp. Next he stroked them as he did this she brushed up agents him and purred like a kitten he stroked her again.

"Nice girl."

Then he squeezed them before placing kisses all along her arm.

Lucy moaned. Oh Joel."

Lucy then rolled on top Link rolled back on top.

She rubbed Joel's inner thigh, making him whimper. She moved to Joel's neck placing kisses on it before sucking on Joel's ear. He moaned at her lips on his ear. Next she ran her tongue over Joel's mouth. He opened it knowing it meant one of two things both of which he loved. Next she began to nibble on his lower lip causing him to whimper. They continued their ministrations for a while.

On February tenth Tracy was getting excited. Her birthday was less than a fortnight away and she wanted a slumber party.

"Morning ma," she said when she came into the room.

"Morning hun breakfast is ready."

She sat down. "Great I'm starved."

As she started eating she looked up at Edna. "Ma can I have a slumber party on the Friday before my birthday?"

"If I let you who would you invite?"

"The council girls, Lucy, and Penny of course."

"I can't see why not."

She kissed her cheek. "Thanks ma."

"You're welcome hun."

Tracy planned her slumber party for February twentieth. Edna was ordering cheese, pepperoni, sausage, and sausage with green pepper pizzas. The last, being Tracy's favorite. Tracy saw Link that day. They had been making out. He kissed her neck and she giggled.

"Snuggle bunny I really want to thank you for inviting Lucy to the slumber party since she isn't a part of the council or know them very well."

"It's all right Casanova she's become a really good friend of mine."

"I'm glad."

Amber came up to Tracy. She smiled at her and Link.

"Are you ready Tra."

"Yes Am."

"Let's go then."

"Okay.""

"Have fun at the party," Link told them.

"We will," Tracy said before kissing him. She then turned and left with Amber.

When they were in Amber's car she turned to Tracy. "What are we eating at your party?"

"My mom ordered four different types of pizzas, and we will have cookies, popcorn, caramel corn, chips and dip later."

"Your mom ordered pepperoni right?"

"Yes that was on the list."

"Great thanks."

Upon reaching Tracy's house they saw several vehicles including Lucy's motorcycle. Amber parked and they went inside. Lucy and several others went up to Tracy and hugged her.

Lucy smiled. "Hey Tracy."

"Hi Lucy."

"We have been waiting for you. Some of us are starving. I hope your mom ordered sausage and green pepper pizza because that is my favorite kind."

"She did it's my favorite too."

She hugged her. Edna came into the room.

"Hey hun."

"Hey ma."

"I ordered the pizza's about ten minutes ago."

"That's great because I'm starved."

"Good."

Adam walked into the room and jumped up on Tracy, licking her.

"Hey buddy how was your day?"

Adam wagged his tail.

"I see it was a good day for you too."

Adam turned and jumped up on Amber. He also licked her.

"Hey pal," Amber told him.

Tracy heard a knock at the door and went to open it. Noreen, Doreen, Inez and Brenda were there and she ushered them all into the house.

"Hey girls," Tracy told them."

"Hey Tracy," Noreen said as she hugged her.

Adam ran over and jumped on Noreen.

"Well who do we have here?"

"This is my dog Adam."

Noreen bent down and scratched him. He licked her in return.

"Hey Adam," Inez said as she bent down and=2 0scratched him.

Adam went over to Doreen and greeted her.

"Is the pizza guy here yet?"

"Not yet," Tracy said.

"Good I hope he is cute."

"I'm sure he will be Brenda," Noreen said.

"Is that all you ever think about Brenda?" Doreen asked.

"You mean cute guys? Of course why would I?" Brenda answered.

Tracy heard the door again and found Tammy and Shelley outside. She let them in.

"Hi," Tracy told them.

"Hey," they replied.

Adam ran up and greeted Tammy."

"Well who do we have here?" she cooed.

"This is my dog Adam."

"He's so cute!" Tammy said as she petted him.

Tracy scratched his ear. "He is a sweetie."

"When did you get him?"

"Link gave him to me for out six month anniversary."

"Did you ask for him?"

"No I had always wanted a puppy though. And he found the perfect way for us to be introduced."

"What did he do?"

"On our anniversary he brought him by before I woke up and put him on the bed. He licked my face to wake me."

"Oh how precious."

Tracy then hugged Shelly as this happened there was another knock at the door.

" I'll get it. Brenda said."

" All right Bren."

There was another knock on the door.

Brenda stood up from the chair she was sitting in. "I'll get it."

"All right Bren."

She went to the door and opened it. A lanky college aged man stood outside holding the girls pizzas. He had hazel eyes and brown hair. Brenda nearly fainted at the sight of him because he was dashingly handsome. She recovered quickly and flicked her hair over her shoulder as he spoke. "Did somebody order four pizzas?" he asked.

She giggled a bit before batting her eyes and smiling. "Yes we did."

He handed the pizzas to Tracy and she paid him. Before he could leave Brenda brazenly leaned forward and kissed him.

"Handsome I was wondering if you'd like to go out tomorrow night."

"I'll only give my number to you under one condition," he told her.

She twisted her hair and tossed it behind her shoulder. "And what's that?"

"If you tell me what your name is."

She smiled. "It's Brenda."

He took a pen and wrote his number on her hand. "I'm Tobey. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She kissed him again. "You too. I'll give you a call tomorrow."

"I'll be looking forward to it."

While Brenda was talking to Tobey Tracy had put the pizzas in the kitchen. Brenda closed the door only after watching Tobey get in his car and leave. She went into the kitchen and found everyone else there taking some pizza and something to drink. Tracy already had hers and she went to sit by Lucy. The others found seats nearby.

"Tracy can I give Adam a bite of pizza?" Noreen asked.

Tracy shrugged. "Sure."

Noreen handed Adam a bite and he ate it in one gulp. He saw Amber and went over to her, pawing her.

She looked down and smiled. "Here you go," she told him as she gave him a bite of pizza.

Tracy, Penny and Lucy were next on his list. He whimpered at both of them and was rewarded with more food.

Tracy stopped him before he could move onto another girl. "That's enough for tonight he hasn't had his dinner yet. "

"Would it be okay if I feed him some later?" Tammy asked.

"Sure."

Amber wanted to give Adam his dog food so she asked Tracy if she could.

"Absolutely Amber."

Edna walked in and saw everyone. "Hun have you fed Adam?"

"No Amber is going to tonight."

"He is sitting by his bowl waiting for his dinner."

" Coming Mrs. Turnblad."

Amber went and poured some food into his bowl. She then gave him some fresh water.

"So what should we do now?" Inez asked.

"Let's play truth or dare," Lucy answered. They all nodded in agreement and after discarding their empty pizza plates went to Tracy's bedroom for privacy.

"All right. I'll go first. Tracy, truth or dare? Amber asked.

Tracy thought for a moment. "Truth."

Amber smiled. "Have you and Link gotten past second base?"

Tracy didn't want to answer but her red tinted cheeks answered for her. "Have you and Corny?"

"I asked you first."

She blushed. "I'm not going to answer. It's none of your business."

"I'm not answering either."

Tracy just nodded and looked at Penny. "Penny truth or dare? Tracy asked.

"Truth."

"Has your mom found out about you dating Seaweed?"

"Luckily she doesn't know that I'm still with him. She'd have a fit if she did.

Lucy sat opposite Penny. "Lucy truth or dare?" Penny said.

"Dare," Lucy stated.

"I dare you to prank call a pizza place."

She smiled mischievously. "I know the perfect place." She picked up the phone and dialed. The rest of the girls began to giggle as a person on the other line picked up.

"Vincent's pizza may I take your order?"

"Can I have thirteen sausages and green pepper pizza's delivered to 888 Long Dr.?" Lucy tried to quiet all of the giggles with her hand but some escaped.

"Sure that will be thirteen dollars."

"Okay thank you."

She hung up the phone.

"You know who ever lives at that address will be mad at you.E2

"I gave them a friend's address, who is out of town so they'll never know."

"I wonder what will happen to the pizza? Tammy asked.

Lucy shrugged. "It's not our problem."

She then turned to Inez. "Truth or dare?"

"Um dare," she told her.

Lucy tapped her index finger to her chin. "I dare you to eat a special concoction that I will prepare for you. But you won't be able to see it."

"Not see it?" Inez asked.

"Anyone have something I can use as a blindfold?"

Noreen gave her a scarf from her overnight bag and Lucy covered Inez's eyes. She went out to the kitchen and returned six minutes later with a foul smelling sandwich. Inez scrunched her nose when she caught it. She took a bite and gagged bef ore spitting it out into a napkin that Penny had handed her.

Inez took off her blindfold. "What in the world was that?!"

"A peanut butter, mayonnaise, tomato sandwich topped with chocolate sauce."

"That was disgusting!" Inez grabbed her soda and took a long draw from it.

"Noreen truth or dare?" Inez asked.

"Dare."

Inez bit her lip in thought. "I dare you to eat one of Adam's dog treats."

Noreen looked green but Inez just patted her arm. "It's probably more tasty than that sandwich I had to eat."

"I'll go get one for you," Amber said.

She left the room and return ed with two milk bones. She gave one to Adam and the other to Noreen. She smelled it before tossing it into her mouth and chewing quickly.

"Tammy truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you really like your moms cooking?"

"No I don't."

"I didn't think so."

"Amber truth or dare?" Lou Ann asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to call Corny and break up with him."

"What are you crazy?" Amber shouted.

"It's not like you'd really be breaking up with him," Shelley told her.

"This is one dare I refuse to do," Amber stated.

"Ah come on, at least call him and say something," Lou Ann said.

"All right." Amber picked up the phone and dialed Corny's number. When he picked up she said "I love you" and he repeated the sentiment. Behind the girls giggled.

"Girls cookies!" Edna called from the kitchen interrupting anything that might have been said.

"Coming ma."

The girls headed into the cookies and saw several plates of chocolate chip cookies.

Edna smiled at their reaction. "Four each girls."

The girls grabbed four cookies apiece.

"These cookies are delicious Mrs. Turnblad," Doreen said.

"Glad you like them Noreen."

"I'm Doreen."

Edna frowned. "Oh sorry."

Doreen shook her he ad. "It's all right. It's easy to confuse me and my sister."

"Tracy does Adam know any tricks?" Tammy asked as they all ate.

She nodded. "He knows a lot of them."

"Will you show them to us later on?"

"Sure Tammy."

"Brenda, are you really going out with the pizza guy tomorrow night?" Amber asked.

"Yes I am."

"What are you going to say if he asks you what you want to do?"

"I'd say let's go out to dinner then go to make out peak."

"Don't you think that's a little fast for a first date Bren?"

She shook her head. "No I don't."

"Well I do," Amber said.

"So do I," Tracy said.

"Well, I know how to handle an older man," Brenda said.

"Oh we know you do," Shelley told her.

"I went there with Joel on our first date and I beg to differ."

"You are just like Brenda," Lou Ann said.

"No I'm not," Lucy simply said.

"Let's continue truth or dare," Brenda said when they were done eating.

"All right," Tracy said. They all headed back upstairs.

"Tracy truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to give Link a lap dance."

"All right I'll do it tomorrow."

"I'll ask him to make sure you do it."

"That's fine."

"Lucy truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever cheated on Joel?"

"No and I never plan to."

"Shelley truth or dare?" Becky asked.

"Truth."

"Have you ever flirted with a teacher to get an 'A' on a test?"

She nodded. "Yes, in Spanish class I once did."

"Okay Becky truth or dare?" Shelley asked.

"Truth."

"What happened the other night when you and Bix were at the diner? I was there and saw the two of you sneak off."

Becky's cheeks reddened. "Um we snuck out to have more privacy."

"I bet," Shelley said in a snarky tone.

They continued playing until Noreen hit Doreen with her pillow.

"Pillow fight!" Lucy called as she hit Tracy with hers.

Tracy hit Lucy with her pillow and the other girls joined in. Amber and Penny were really into it. It soon turned into a massive fight with everyone hitting whoever they could. They collapsed when all of their strength was used up.

"Girls do you want a late night snack?"

"Coming ma." Tracy said. Lucy stood up with her and together they went to get the snacks.

"Let's see Adam do his tricks," Noreen said.

"Yeah," Doreen agreed.

Tracy got some popcorn and had Adam sit, roll over, play dead, and fetch the paper. He was rewarded with a piece of popcorn each time he successfully did the trick.

"He sure is smart," Inez said.

"Yes he is," Noreen added in agreement.

"Let's tell ghost stories," Lucy suggested.

There was a general murmur of "All right's" in the room.

Lucy smiled. "I'll go first."

"He was sulking a little, standing at the sidelines while all the other men danced with their pretty partners. His girl had not come to the dance that night. Her mother was ill, and so his girl had remained at her side. A fine pious act, he thought sourly, but it left him at loose ends. His friend, Ernesto, came up to him between sets with a cold drink and some words of encouragement. "After all, Anita is not the only girl in the world," Ernesto said. "There are many pretty girls here tonight. Dance with one of them."

Lucy paused for a moment. "Bolstered by his friend's words, he started looking around the dance hall. His eye fell upon a beautiful young girl standing wistfully at the edge of the floor beside the door to the terrace. She was dressed in an old-fashioned white gown and her skin was pale as the moon. Her dark eyes watched the dance hungrily from her position behind a tall fern, and he felt his heart beat faster. Such a lovely woman should be dancing!

She glanced around the room and saw that everyone's eyes were on her. "He made his way through the bustling crowd and bowed to the girl in white. She looked startled by his addresses, as if she had not expected anyone to notice her that night. But she readily assented to dance with him, and he proudly led her out onto the floor for the next set, all thoughts of Anita gone from his mind. Ernesto and some of his other friends gave him odd looks as he danced with the girl in white. A few times, the man opposite them bumped right into them as if he had not seen his partner at all. He was furious and wanted to stop the dance and make the man apologize to the girl in white, but she just laughed and hushed him.

"Oh I know this story may I continue with it?" Noreen asked. Lucy nodded.

Noreen spoke softly but clearly so everyone could hear. "When the dance was over, he hurried to get his fair partner a drink. Ernesto approached him at the refreshment table. "When I told you to dance, I meant with a partner," his friend teased him. "I was dancing with a partner," he replied, irritated by his friends remark. "The loveliest girl in all of Mexico!" "You've had too much to drink, my friend," Ernesto replied. "You were dancing by yourself out there!"

A general gasp erupted in the room. Noreen smiled before speaking again. "He glared at his friend and turned away without answering him. Making his way back to the girl in white, he handed her a glass and asked her to stroll with him along the terrace. The night was beautiful, the sky full of stars, and he stared at the girl in white with his heart in his eyes as they stood looking out over the beautiful scene. The girl in white turned to him with a sigh and said: "Thank you for the dance, Senor. It has been a very long time since I had such pleasure." "Let us dance again, then," he said infatuatedly. But she shook her head. "I must leave now," she said, catching up her skirts with one hand and drifting toward the stairs at the side of the terrace.

"Can I finish the story Noreen?" Doreen asked. Her sister smiled and nodded.

"Please don't go," he pleaded, following her. "I must," she said, turning to look at him. Her eyes softened when she saw the look on his face. "Come with me?" she invited, holding out a pale hand. His heart pounded rapidly at the thought. More than anything in the world, he wanted to go with this lovely girl. And then his mind registered the fact that he could see the stone wall of the terrace through the girl's hand. His desire melted away before the shock of that realization. He looked into her face again, and realized that she was fading away before his eyes. At the look of horror on his face, the girl gave a sad laugh and dropped her hand, which was nearly transparent now. "Goodbye," she said, her body becoming thin and misty. "Goodbye." Then she was gone. He gave a shout of terror when he realized he had been dancing with a ghost. He bolted from the premises, leaving his horse behind, and ran all the way home."

She took a sip of soda. "When Ernesto came the next day t o bring him his horse, he told his friend the whole story. Ernesto whistled in awe. "You saw the spirit of Consuela, my friend," he said. "She was the daughter of one of the local aristocracy who lived in this region more than a hundred years ago. She died of consumption the night before her first ball and they say her spirit sometimes attends the local dances, hoping to claim one of the dances that she missed." He shuddered at the thought of his dance with the ghost. "I will not be visiting that dance hall again," he told Ernesto. "From now on, all my dances will be with Anita!" And he kept his word."

hows that?

"I know an even better one," Tracy said. She took a sip of her drink and got comfortable.

"Now when Colonel Howell of the British Army chanced to meet the daughter of the wealthy farmer Jarrett, who owned land near Valley Forge, he fell head-over-heels in love. Howell had a bit of a reputation as a womanizer, but it faded away after he met Ruth. The girl had a brother serving under Washington and none of her family liked the red coats, but so overwhelming was Howell's love for her that it conquered the reluctant maiden's heart. Ruth and her British soldier met in a secret place near the wall of her garden, which was hidden by a small grove of trees. On the night that Howell proposed, they were standing near the wall when the sharp, merry sound of a drummer rang through the garden. At first they ignored the noise, caught up in their plans for the future, but as the sound of the drum grew nearer, Howell started looking about nervously and even peering over the wall, trying to see the drummer."

"Ruth was puzzled by Howell's reaction. No one could see them in this little grove, which was why they used it for their trysts. "What is wrong?" she cried, hurrying to him.

"There is no one there," Howell told Ruth hoarse ly. Ruth stared at him, frightened by his words. The roll of the drum still rang through the fields beyond the wall. "But surely…" she began. She was interrupted by a phantom rat-a-tat-tat. The sound drew closer. As they listened in horror, it came right through the garden gate just beyond the trees. The invisible drummer entered their little hollow and passed right through the wall next to them. Only when it ceased altogether did Howell snap out of the fear-induced trance he was in. He convulsively clasped Ruth to his chest. No less frightened, Ruth begged Howell to tell her what it could mean. "

"Oh my," Penny said.

"Amber I know you heard this story before, would you like to continue for me?" Tracy asked.

"Sure Tra."

"For the last three generations," Howell said shakily, "a phantom drummer has appeared to warn my family of a change in fortunes, some for good, most for ill." Seeing the look on Ruth's face, he tried to shake off his terror. He spoke a few words of reassurance to his newly betrothed, which neither of them believed, kissed her goodbye, and galloped away. In a skirmish the next day, Colonel Howell was shot. He was brought to Farmer Jarrett's house for nursing, though Ruth's father was reluctant to have a British soldier under his roof. To Ruth's relief, the wound was fairly minor and would soon heal. To add to her joy, her father grew fond of the young man and consented to their marriage if Howell would leave the British army. The Colonel made this promise willingly and a secret marriage was soon arranged. Then tragedy struck. Orders arrived demanding that Howell rejoin his regiment on the eve of an impending battle."

"How horrible!" Becky said.

"Inez will you finish for me?" Amber asked.

Inez nodded. "Howell knew that to honorably resign his commission would take months, and he would be forced to fight and kill the Americans in the battle the next day. So he decided to marry Ruth, desert the British army, and hide himself away until it was safe to rejoin the Jarrett household. Divesting himself of the British uniform, he donned the clothes of a civilian and stood with Ruth before a minister in the parlor of the Jarrett house. As he slipped the wedding ring on his beloved's finger and bent to kiss her, the roll of a drum sounded from outside. Howell and Ruth turned fearfully and listened as the invisible drummer climbed the steps, walked through the room, and exited via the far wall. Ruth clung to her new husband in terror, while the guests and clergy murmured in awe. Then they heard rough voices outside and someone pounded on the front door. Suddenly the house was full of British soldiers, come to capture Howell based on the testimony of one of the Jarrett servants, who hated the red coats and had betrayed them. Howell was arrested, tried, and shot for desertion. At the moment he died, Ruth, sobbing alone in her bedchamber at home, heard the faint, unmistakable roll of a phantom drum."

While Tracy was talking Lucy had disappeared quietly, returning moments later. As Inez finished the tale she moved out of sight again. Amber went with her. At the last line they each hit a pan making it sound like a drum. Tammy, Noreen, Doreen and Penny screamed before running behind the couch.

Tracy got up and looked behind the couch. "Are you guys okay?"

Penny stood, followed by the others. "Yeah," she said.

"What was that?" Tammy asked.

"Amber and Lucy hitting pans," Inez answered.

They sat down and were calmer within minutes. Not long after everyone fell asleep. Tracy snuggled with her stuffed dog. Penny had a bear, Amber a white cat, and Tammy had a gray bugs bunny. Noreen and Doreen also brought stuffed dogs to the slumber party. Around one Lucy awoke from thirst. She had to step over Brenda and Lou Ann to get to the door. They woke up as well as Shelley. The three girls followed Lucy downstairs. Lucy quietly went to the kitchen and found some rum in the liquor cabinet.

"Jackpot," she whispered.

She opened the bottle as Lou Ann, Shelley and Brenda came in.

"Give us some," Lou Ann said.

"Yes," Shelly said.

She took another sip. "All right."

Lou Ann took it and brought the bottle to her mouth. Shelley and Brenda went next. They took turns until the bottle was empty. The girls made their way upstairs and back to bed.

About eight thirty that morning, Adam licked Tracy wanting attention. She shooed him away with her hand. He licked her again with the same response so20he went into the kitchen and found Edna.

"Morning Adam," she said.

Adam jumped up and licked her.

He was still sitting by Edna being petted half an hour later. She had also made breakfast for Tracy and her friends.

"Girls breakfast!" Edna called from the kitchen.

Tracy, Amber, Penny, Tammy and Doreen were awake so they all headed into the kitchen.

Morning girls."

"Morning ma what's for breakfast?"

"My chocolate chip and cherry crepes and breakfast potatoes."

"Great I'm starved."

" So am I," Amber said.

Adam ran over and greeted Tracy. She bent down and scratched him. He licked her.

"Morning buddy."

The girls sat down and began eating. Adam went to Tammy and pawed her. She ripped off a bite of her crepe and fed it to him. Doreen did the same when he sat by her.

"Tracy, can I feed Adam breakfast?" Penny asked.

"Absolutely Pen."

Noreen came into the kitchen.

"Morning," she said.

"Morning Noreen," Tracy said.

"What's for breakfast?"

"My mom's special crepes and breakfast potatoes."

"They smell divine!"

"You'll love them," Amber told her.

Noreen got a plate and sat down. Inez was next to awaken and come down.

"Morning," she yawned.

"Morning Inez," Tracy said.

Becky, Darla and most of the other girls sauntered into he kitchen soon after..

"Morning," Becky said.

"Morning Beck," Tracy said.

"Morning," Darla said.

"Morning Darla."

Lucy, Shelley, Lou Ann and Brenda were still asleep half an hour later. Edna called upstairs one last time and they woke up for breakfast.

It is now about noon.

Around noon Edna gathered al the girls around Tracy in the kitchen. "Girls time to sing happy birthday to Tracy."

A big chocolate cake sat in the middle of the table with Tracy in front of it. Adam howled along as they sung to her. Edna cut pieces for everyone. Adam got bites from her and the others. Soon it was time for presents. Tracy opened Amber's first and found a purse. She then opened her card.

Tracy,

I hope your birthday is one in a million!

Amber

Tracy hugged her. "Thanks Am."

"You're welcome Tra."

Penny handed Tracy a gift and she opened it to find a purse.

"Thanks Pen."

"You're welcome."

Tracy opened her next gift and discovered a gift certificate to the spa from Lucy.

"Thanks Lu will you go with me?"

"Absolutely Tracy."

Adam ran around in the discarded paper giving yelps of happiness. Tracy unwrapped Edna's present next and found a pair of dancing shoes she had wanted.

She kissed her cheek. "Thanks ma."

"You're welcome hun."

Noreen and Doreen handed Tracy a gift. She found it to be a jewelry tree.

She hugged them. "Thanks girls."

"You're welcome Tracy," they said.

Tracy went over to Links around two that afternoon. She was going to spend the night there so she carried an overnight bag. She had spent other nights at the Larkin's before and Adam was lonely without her so Edna was allowing Adam to sleep in her bed. The next day at noon Tracy and Link were going to the smoke house for lunch with Amber, Corny, Joel, Lucy, Penny and Seaweed. And that night they were going to L'italiano Stelle.

"Hey Casanova," she said when he opened the door.

"Hey snuggle bunny."

They French kissed. Tracy giggled when Link moved down and kissed her neck.

"How was the slumber party?"

"It was great thanks."

He noticed the bag. "Here let me take your bag."

"You don't need two."

"Yes I do. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?"

"You're too sweet Linky."

She handed the bag to Link and he headed to the guest bedroom. As they pass they passed the living room they saw Heather.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hey Heather."

"How was the party?"

"It was fun."

"That's great! Did Lucy drink at it?"

"I don't think so."

"Then why did I smell alcohol on her breath when she got home?"

"Ugh she must have gotten it after I went to sleep."

Heather walked away as Link returned. Tracy decided to fulfill her dare and led him to a chair. She kissed him as she sat on his lap. She started gyrating as she straddled his legs. He pulled her close and French kissed her. She reciprocated and soon there were hands everywhere as they made out. Link even grabbed Tracy's ass before moving up her body and squeezing then pinching her breast.

A few hours later, Tracy was sitting on a stool in the kitchen watching Heather bake her special M&M brownies. The M&M's were sprinkled on top.

"Heather when did you have your first boyfriend?"

"I had my first boyfriend when I was thirteen and that lasted for two years. Then when I was sixteen I met Jeff and he was the one that taught me what love truly meant. We were prom king and queen out senior year of high school."

"Do you think you will ever fall in love again?"

"It depends on whether I ever find my prince charming."

"I'm sure you will."

"I sure hope so."

Later that night Tracy lay in the guest room. She wrote about the sleepover in her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

I had so much fun for my birthday sleepover. All of the girls came over and we gossiped and played truth or dare. I was asked questions about Link and his kissing. Amber was there so she can attest to how good he is. Some of the dares were kind of fun...and Ma made a chocolate cake my favorite! 

Eight thirty the next morning Link decided to make Tracy chocolate chip pancakes and sausage; her favorite breakfast. He poured two glasses of juice and put everything on a tray. He also placed a bouquet of flowers in a vase and put them on the tray. Link carefully carried everything up to the guest bedroom. She looked peaceful as she slept and he couldn't help but stare. He sat the tray down and leaned over to kiss her. A second later she responded by grazing her tongue on his bottom lip. He opened his mouth as they shared a French kiss.

"Morning sexy happy birthday."

"Thanks Linky."

She pulled him close and attacked him with kisses.

"We better eat before breakfast gets cold," Link told her.

"Yeah can we pick up where we left off after breakfast?"

"Absolutely snuggle bunny."

They each took a few bites before Link started to stand. "I'll be right back," he told her.

"All right."

Link left the room, returning with three gifts and a card. Tracy opened the first and saw lingerie with pink hearts.

"Oh Linky you're such a bad boy."

"I know."

Tracy also got a bracelet that she had her eyes on and a box of chocolate covered cherries. She opened her card next.

Tracy,

The day you were born is cause for much celebration! Happy Birthday!

Love,

Link

When she was finished she grabbed Link and attacked him with kisses. He slid his tongue in her throat turning the kiss into a French kiss. He soon moved onto her neck making her giggle nonstop. They parted as Heather walked into the room.

"Happy birthday sweetie."

"Thanks Heather."

"You're welcome. I'll be right back with your gift."

"You didn't need to get me anything."

"I know but I wanted to."

Heather walked away and returned with a gift and a card. Tracy opened the gift to find a nice blue handbag. She then opened the card.

Tracy,

You have brought such joy into our lives and I hope that we can bring some into yours even for this one day. Happy Birthday!

Love,

Heather

She hugged her. "Thanks Heather."

"You're welcome sweetie."

At noon Link and Tracy met his sister and their friends at the smoke house. Everyone was dressed nicely except for Lucy; she had a low cut blouse and short skirt.

"Happy birthday Tra," Amber said.

"Thanks Am."

"Happy birthday Tracy," Corny added. He handed her an envelope.

"Thanks Corny," she said. She took the card out of its envelope and saw twenty dollars in it.

Tracy it read,

You are a truly gifted person and have a heart of gold. Happy Birthday.

Corny

She hugged him as a thank you.

Their waitress came to the table. They ordered drinks; Tracy and Link both had a cherry coke light ice, Penny and Seaweed ordered a coke, Corny and Amber wanted a cherry coke, Lucy and Joel wanted rum.

The waitress nodded and walked away. A girl who appeared around their age walked up to the table.

"Aren't you Tracy Turnblad, Link Larkin, Corny Collins, Amber Von Tussle, and Seaweed Stubbs?"

"Indeed we are," Tracy answered.

"It's my birthday and I was wondering if I could have your autographs?"

"Of course you can sweetie it's my birthday as well," Tracy said.

"Happy birthday."

"You too what's your name?"

"Stacy."

" Nice to meet you Stacy," Amber said.

Tracy took the paper and pen from Stacy then signed it and passed it down.

"Thank you," Stacy told them.

"You're welcome," they all said.

The girl walked away as the waitress returned with their drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked.

They nodded.

"What can I get for you?"

"I'll have a smoke house burger with extra cheese and sauce with an order of chili cheese fries," Tracy said.

"That sounds good make that two," Link added.

"I'll have a smoke house burger with extra cheese and sauce with regular fries," Penny said.

"I'll have that as well," Seaweed told her.

"I'll have the ribs," Amber said.

"I'll have the firehouse chicken sandwich with extra sauce," Corny stated.

"I'll have the chicken fried steak," Lucy said.

"I'm sorry ma'am but we don't have chicken fried steak."

"Give me a smoke house burger with extra cheese and sauce with chili cheese fries then."

Joel was last. "And I'll have the steak sandwich."

"All right."

She walked away. A manager came over to the table and stood in front of Lucy.

"I am sorry ma'am but this is a family restaurant and people have been complaining about the way that you are dressed so I'll have to ask you to leave."

Lucy lit a cigarette and blew smoke into her face. The manager was angry as she walked away.

When they were leaving a guy whistled at Lucy. She glanced over at him.

"In your dreams," she told him.

"I'll be seeing you in mine tonight," he told her.

"I'm sure that there'd be a high demand tonight so I hope you took a number"

"You're worth the wait?"

She laughed as Joel grabbed her waist.

"I hope you don't mind a long wait then."

A few months later on June twenty-fifth Tracy and Link were laying on the roof of Link's car watching the stars at make out peak. She yawned as they were French kissing. .

"We better get you home.

"Yeah."

Link started the car.

"Ugh."

"What's wrong snuggle bunny?"

"It's midnight."

"Shoot I hope your mom is asleep."

"So do I but knowing her she's up and waiting for me."

"You're probably right."

Link drove Tracy home. She quietly opened the back door hoping to go unnoticed but her mom caught her.

"Where were you young lady?"

"Link and I were at make out peak watching the stars and lost track of time."

"Watching the stars?"

"All right we were making out too."

"That's what I thought your grounded for two weeks."

"But ma."

"I said you're grounded."

"Yes ma'am."

Tracy went up to her room and wrote in her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Ma grounded me for being out late. It wasn't like I was doing anything dangerous. I was with Link. We should have been better about watching the clock but every moment I spend with him he's the only thing I want to see. _

That Fourth of July Edna and Wilbur left Tracy alone while they went to the fireworks. She sat oh her bed catching up on the latest hairstyle magazine as Adam lay beside her. She was in the middle of an article when she heard a tap at the window. She went to it and saw Link throwing pebbles. She opened her window.

"Casanova what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't wait any longer to see my baby doll."

"Go away."

"Not until I see you."

'I said go away."

"You must be very lonely."

"All right I'll be right down."

She went downstairs and let Link in. He followed her upstairs to her bedroom. As they walked in he grabbed her and kissed her. She led him to her bed and they started making out, taking a piece of clothing as they went along.

"You are much prettier then Lady Liberty," Link told Tracy.

" Oh Linky that's so sweet and you are much more handsome than Uncle Sam."

Link lingered atop Tracy and he began kissing every inch of her face and neck causing her to giggle. Next he nibbled on it also causing her to giggle. He then moved to her ear, nibbling on it. This caused her to whimper. Next he licked it causing her to growl. Then he kissed her nose making her smile. He then placed kisses down her body pausing at her breast to nibble on them causing her to whimper once again. He also licked them causing her to moan happily before pinching them to make her gasp. Next he stroked them as he did this she brushed up agents him and purred like a kitten he stroked her again.

"Good kitty."

Then he squeezed them before placing kisses all along her arm.

Tracy moaned. Oh Linky."

Tracy then rolled on top Link rolled back on top so Tracy rolled on top again and

spanked him. He whimpered.

"Linky your such a bad boy for coming to see your girlfriend when she is grounded so let her show you what a naughty girl that she can be."

"You're hardly naughty."

" know but I can be when I want to be."

She rubbed Link's inner thigh, making him whimper. She moved to Link's neck placing kisses on it before sucking on Link's ear. He moaned at her lips on his ear. Next she ran her tongue over Link's mouth. He opened it knowing it meant one of two things both of which he loved. Next she began to nibble on his lower lip causing him to whimper. They continued their ministrations for a while.

An hour later her parents arrived home.

"Hun we're home," Edna said from downstairs.

Link heard her and started pulling his clothes on. Edna walked into the room before he was finished.

"I want you out."

Link kissed Tracy then left the room.

"Come on ma I was lonely."

"You could have told him to leave."

"I told him several times but he didn't listen."

"I bet you told him what were you two doing?"

"Having sex."

"That's what I thought you are grounded for are grounded for two more weeks."

"Come on ma."

"I said you're grounded for two more weeks."

"Yes ma'am."

"And I will be calling Link's mom to tell her what happened."

"Yes ma'am."

Edna went downstairs and dialed the phone..

"Hello," Heather said.

"Tracy is grounded and Wilbur and I thought that we could leave her alone but when we got home we caught your son in her room pulling his clothes on and when Link left Tracy admitted that they were having sex and told me that Link convinced her to let him come in."

"I will make sure that Link is grounded for what he did."

"Please do and please tell him to stay away from Tracy till her grounding is finished."

"Will do."

Heather hung up the phone and sat on the couch waiting for Link to get home. He arrived ten minutes later. He was stunned to see his mom waiting for him.

"You are in big trouble young man."

Link gulped "I see Mrs. Turnblad called you and told you what happened."

"Yes she did and you are grounded for two weeks."

"But mom."

"No buts and she also told me to tell you to stay away from her till her grounding is over."

"Yes ma'am."

At eleven that night Tracy wrote another entry in her diary.

Dear Diary,

Today is the 4th of July. Independence Day. Link came to visit me and I was so happy to see him. Only if every holiday could have Link in it like this then I would be happy. Ma unfortunately had to ruin everything by walking in on us. At least Link had his pants on or she would have really freaked out.


	3. Have I found my prince charming?

Have I found my prince charming?

A/N I would like to thank I would like to thank hippogriff-tamer, and L T Freak. for reviewing chapter two. I would also like to thank hippogriff-tamer for all of her help with the chapter and LT Freak for giving her a break and being my beta this chapter.

It is now August twentieth and school would be starting tomorrow. Tracy wasn't ready for the summer to end but she was happy that her grounding was over because she hated being grounded. Tracy woke up about eleven got dressed and had breakfast because she knew that Link would be there to pick her up at noon. Right at noon there was a knock at the door Tracy opened and reveled

" Hey snuggle bunny."

He French kisses her he then kissed her neck."

" Hey Casanova."

" Are you ready to go?"

"I am if you are Linky."

" I am too sexy."

Tracy and Link went shopping and got everything they needed, including cute new clothes for Tracy. Edna saw Tracy when she got home.

" Hey hun."

" Hey ma."

" How was shopping?"

" It was good, I wish that school didn't have to start tomorrow though."

" I bet."

" I also wish that I hadn't been grounded half the summer."

" And who's fault was that?"

" Mine."

" Right."

The next morning Tracy woke up at seven and got ready quickly because Link would be there at seven forty five. She then went down stairs.  
" Morning ma. She sang."

" Morning sweetie, breakfast will be ready any minute.

" All right what are you making?"

" Chocolate chip pancakes and sausage."

" Yum, I'm starved."

" Good."

As Tracy sits down, Adam comes bounding into the kitchen.

" Morning buddy."

When she bends down to scratch him he begins to lick her Tracy then got up fed him and gave him fresh water while she waited. She then sat back down.

" Here you go hun."

" Thanks ma."

Tracy finished eating and then went to do her make up. At around seven forty five there was a knock on the door and she danced to the top of the stairs to find that Edna had let Link in

" Morning Link."

" Morning Mrs. Turnblad."

" Would you like any breakfast?"

" No thanks, I ate before I came."

" All right maybe tomorrow."

" Maybe."

Tracy came down the stairs and rushed into Link's arms, then they began French kissing

" Morning snuggle bunny."

He kissed her neck.

" Morning Casanova."

" Are you ready?"

" Yes, but I am not ready for summer to end."

" Neither am I cutie."

Tracy picks up her backpack.

" Allow me."

" Oh Linky, you're such a gentleman."

Link takes Tracy's back pack and they head to school. Where Link parks in the same space he parked in last year they he then took both back packs and they headed inside. Where they saw principal Jones standing in the hall greeting students when he saw Tracy and Link he walked over to them

" Hey guys, I hope that you had a good summer and are ready to learn."

" It was great sir how was yours?" Tracy asked.

" Great thanks, you two better get to class."

Were going sir." Link said.

" Yeah," Tracy agreed.

It is now that day at lunch Tracy and Link are in line waiting to pay for their food. As the scene starts Tracy gets her wallet out.

" I'll take care of it." Link said.

" You paid all last year, I want to pay this year."

" I tell you what I'll let you pay twice a week and I'll pay the other three."

" How about we alternate weeks?"

" That will work I guess but this is my week to pay three times."

" Deal."

They paid for their food then looked around for a place to sit, when they saw Amber waving them over. They noticed that she was sitting with Noreen and Doreen.

" Hey guys," Tracy said.

" Hey," they said.

" How is school going for you guys so far?"

" Great, how about you?"

" Great thanks."

It is now after school and Tracy is arriving home.

" I'm home."

Adam runs to the door and is so excited to see her he knocks her to the floor he then attacks her with licks as he does this she is scratching him.

" I missed you a lot too buddy."

" Hey hun."

" Hey ma."

" How was school?"

" Fantastic thanks."

" Your welcome, go do your homework while I make dinner."

" All right."

Before heading to her room Tracy gets a dog treat, shows it to Adam and they head upstairs to her bed room where Tracy sits at her desk and Adam lays down on her bed for a nap.

That night Tracy was writing in her diary it read.

Dear Diary,

School started today. Principal Jones welcomed us back as we passed through the hall. I told him that I had a good summer and when I asked him he said the same. My teachers were all very nice. I've had a couple before so I understand what to expect when it comes time for tests and stuff. I have a feeling this is going to be a great year!

It is now the next Monday in Mr. Smiths math class Tracy is dreaming and snoring a little as the scene begins she woke up.

" Ahhh."

" Miss Turnblad, how dare you yell in my class, get to dentition."

" Yes, sir."

She gets her dentition slip and heads outside as this happens Link raises his hand.

" Mr. Larkin, perhaps you'd like to explain the problem on the board."

" Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn"

"You're not Rhett Butler Mr. Larkin detention now"

" Yes, sir."

Link receives his slip walking out of the room he sees Tracy walking down the hall. He comes up behind her and grabs her causing her to jump.

" Linky, you scared me."

" Sorry."

" Its all right, why aren't you in class?"

" I am not about to let you go to dentition without a date."

" Oh, your so sweet."

" I know. What was your dream about?"

" I was seventeen and I was in labor and you were no where in site."

" I would never leave you when you were in labor."

" I know."

" You weren't alone right?"

" No, I was in a hospital room with Lucy and your mom."

" At least you weren't alone."

They arrived in the Detention room and handed their slips to the teacher Mr. Austin, then headed over to a secluded corner, where things started to get hot and heavy. Before too long Link moves to place a kiss on her neck causing her to start giggling  
It is now that evening and Heather is at home watching TV as the scene begins the phone rings.

" Hello, "she said.

" Miss Williams, this is Mr. Smith Link's math teacher, he raised his hand in class and when I called on him he said, " I don't give a damn.I sent him to dentition for it."

" That isn't like him," Heather said.

" I know."

"I'll make sure to punish him as well."

She hangs up the phone.  
It is now an hour latter and Link is getting home.

" Hey mom."

" Hey sweetie, Mr. Smith called and told and told me about what you said in class today, so you have some explaining to do"

" Tracy got sent to dentition for yelling in class and I wasn't about to have her go to dentition alone."

" That's not a reason, you're grounded for a week."

" But mom."

" I said you're grounded."

" Yes, ma'am."

It is now that night and Tracy is writing in her diary it reads.

Dear Diary,

Yesterday in class I had the strangest dream. It dealt with my baby and when I awoke I was in class I was sent to detention. Link said something and he joined me in detention.

It is now the next Monday and today Ms. Schwartz the home ec teacher was handing out babies dolls that were programmed to cry every so often when they were hungry or needed to be changed this was to prepare them for when they have real babies.

" Good morning class, today is the day that I hand out your baby dolls that you have too care for, a week, and I expect you to treat them like they are your own babies. As you know a quarter of your grade depends on how you do with them. So, let's get started.

She heads over to Tracy and Link.

" Would you guys like a boy or a girl?"

" A girl of course," Link said.

She hands them a girl.

" She's so cute," Tracy said.

" Yeah," Link agreed.

It is now after class.

" Shall we name her?"

" I was thinking that we could name her Tracy Jr," Link said.

" It's so cute that you want to name her after me."

" Thanks."

" Can you stop hogging her?"

" Sorry."

Link hands her to Tracy.

It is now an hour latter at lunch and Tracy and Link are eating as the scene begins Tracy JR cries.

" I'll take care of it,' Link said.

He gets up and takes her from Tracy.

" What smells?"

" I guess she needs a new dipper," Tracy said.

Link heads out to the hall to try to change her however isn't able two as he is trying to Tracy walks into the hall.

" Need any help?"

" That would be great."

Tracy shows Link how to change her.

" I want a baby with you someday, Tracy told Link."

" So do I but not for a long time."

" Yeah," she agreed.

" Let's go finish lunch."

" Yes, let's."

It is now after school that day they had cared for Tracy JR all afternoon including once doing a break on the show. As the scene started Tracy got home Adam sniffed Tracy JR then jumped up and licked Tracy.

" Hey ma."

" Hey hun, well who do we have here?"

" This is Tracy Jr., a baby doll that Link and I have for a week to prepare us for a real kid."

" She's so cute."

" Yes, she is. She is very demanding though."

" All babies are."

" I hope it's a long time till I have my first one then."

" So do I."

The following Monday in science class, their teacher Ms. Moore had them dissecting and Link and Tracy were lab partners. Sometime after class had started Tracy began to feel queasy and ran to the restroom, where she threw up

"Miss Von Tussle, will you go and check on Miss Turnblad?"

" Sure."

Amber heads to the nearest bathroom when she arrived she could hear the sounds of someone barfing in one of the stalls

" Tra, is that you?"

" Yes, Am."

" Are you all right?"

" I feel better now."

" You better head home."

" But I feel better."

" Just go home."

" Oh all right, but how do you expect me to get there though?"

" I'll get Link to take you home."

" All right. What about my things?"

" I'll get Link to get them for you."

" All right I'll walk back to class with you."

" All right."

Amber and Tracy returned to class, Amber quickly wrote a note and then passed it to Link. After reading it he gathered his and Tracy's things and left the room with her

" Hey snuggle bunny."

" Hey Casanova."

" How are you felling?"

" I feel better now."

" Let's take you home."

Link takes Tracy home when they get their(spelled there) Adam is seen laying on the couch napping and Edna is working on laundry.

" Hey Ma."

" Hey hun shouldn't you be at school?"

" I don't feel so good."

Adam wakes up and runs to her where she leans down and scratches him he then licks her.

" Go lay down hun and I'll bring you lunch in a few hours."

" All right."

Tracy heads upstairs to her room Adam fallows wanting to be petted which she did.

Tracy is laying in bed with her bathrobe, Adam is right next to her being petted and Link is sitting by the bed as the scene starts Tracy motions for him to lay down with her and he does, she grabs him and French kisses him he then kisses her then kisses her ears before nibbling on it.

" I love you snuggle bunny," he whispered in it.

" I love you too Linky."

She French kisses him again.

" Permission for sex."

" I'm sorry Linky, but I don't have the energy."

" All right."

As he says this Link kisses her again and they start kissing as this happens Edna brings Tracy grilled cheese and her families famous chicken noodle soup.

" Link would you like lunch too?

" Yes."

" All right."

Edna brings Link a sandwich and some soup.

" This soup is delicious Mrs. Turnblad."

" Glad you like it Link, it's a family recipe."

" Would you mind sharing it with me some time."

" Sure."

Later that evening she begins to write down the events of the day.

Dear Diary,

This morning I found myself to be very queasy and I ended up in the bathroom. Link of course, came after me and even Amber was asked to come see what was happening. I told her that I wasn't feeling well and Link ended up taking me home. Ma was concerned at seeing me home in the middle of the school day. She sent me straight to bed and told me to rest. Link stayed like the sweet caring man that he is. I hope tomorrow I feel better.

The next day Tracy threw up again. Begin a new paragraph with This was a special day at Rose's Salon, for it was the day that their new receptionist Greg would be starting. He was six feet tall with black hair and was very handsome. He was also black. When he arrived he looked around at all the hairstylists and then he saw Heather and walked over to her.

"It seems like heaven sent you here because I am staring at the most beautiful angel I have ever seen"

Giggling she said, " It has been years since somebody called me beautiful."

" What is your name?"

" Heather."

" That's a lovely name, I should have known since you are so lovely."

" Thanks, I was named after my great-grandmother."

" I bet she was as lovely as you are."

" Yes, she was."

" I'm Greg."

" Nice to meet you Greg."

" You too. I was wondering if you'd like to go to L'italiano Stelle with me Saturday night?"

" As friends or as a date?"

" A date of course."

" I should have known, can I think about it tonight and let you know tomorrow?"

" Absolutely."

The next morning Tracy still wasn't feeling well and decided to make and appointment to see her doctor during lunch that day. She decided to see if Amber would go with her and tell Link that they had some errands to run.

Heather had put a lot of thought into whether or not she was ready to date again (would end the sentence here and start the next one with She had a hard time sleeping because she was trying to decide what to do. Laura moved because of all Heather's tossing and turning.

Heather got to work early and waited for Greg.

"Hey Heather," Greg said when he saw her.

"Hey Greg, I was thinking last night and I would love to go out with you  
Saturday night."

" That's great honey bunch."

" I know I am really looking forward to it."

" So am I angel. I'll meet you there at six."

" All right."

After entering the building Heather headed or to another hairstylist who also happened to be her best friend

" Hey Julia."

" Hey Heather."

" I have a date with Greg Saturday night, so after work can you put my hair in a French twist?"

" Sure."

" Thanks, you're a great friend."

" I know I am glad that your ready to date again because Greg seems like a great guy."

" Yes, he does."

It is now at lunch.

" Are you ready to go Tra?"

" Yes, Am."

" Let's go then."

" All right."

" I was thinking that we'd stop at McDonald's on the way back to get some lunch."

" I'd love too. Can I drive?"

" Sure."

Tracy drives to the doctors where Amber sat down Tracy went up to the desk and checked in then sat with Amber. About five minutes later the nurse called her back.

" Want me to go back with you?"

" No, thanks."

It is now five minutes later and Tracy is in Dr. Andersons office waiting for her as the scene began Dr. Anderson walked into the room she was a kind lady in her late twenties with blonde hair.

" Hey sweetie."

" Hey, Ms. Anderson."

" What seems to be the matter?"

" For the past three days I've been throwing up, and been especially  
tired, plus it's been two months since my last period."

" Have you been with anybody recently?"

" Yes, my boyfriend about two weeks ago."

" Have you been with him long?"

" Over a year."

It seems to me like you may be pregnant. I'll need to take a blood sample to be sure though.

Dr. Anderson takes a blood sample.

" Make another appointment in two days."

" Will do."

Tracy walks out to the waiting room Amber sees her.

" So, what's wrong?"

" She thinks I may be pregnant, so I need to come back in a few days."

" Seems like you and Link went further than I thought."

" Yes, we did."

" Can I tell you something?"

" Sure."

" So have Corny and I. Let's go get lunch."

" I need to make my appointment first."

Tracy goes and makes her appointment for two days later at lunch.

" All right, ready."

" All right want to get fries to split?"

" Sure."

They go to McDonalds where they both got chicken sandwiches and cokes.  
Amber also got fries to split then they headed back to school. They arrived back at the school five minutes before lunch was over and Tracy went to find Link

" Hey, Linky"

She French kissed him.

" Hey sexy how did your errands go?"

" Good thanks, we have some to do Friday as well."

" All right. Can I go with you then?"

" No."

" All right."

It is now that night and Tracy is writing in her diary it reads.

Dear Diary,

Today, Dr. Anderson told me that I might be pregnant. I hope that she's  
wrong. I mean I am way too young to be a mother and Link to be a father. We are still in high school and with wages we earn from the show we don't have a lot to get a house and support ourselves and a baby. Mom and dad are going to flip if I am pregnant! And Link, who knows how he'll react. This has got to be the most frightening situation I have ever found myself in.

Two days later Tracy again found herself in the doctors office. She had been told to wait patiently because the doctor was ten minutes behind. She waited as patiently as she could when she heard the doctor come into the room

" Hey sweetie, sorry I'm late."

" It's all right."

" Let's cut to the case."

" Yes, let's."

" You are pregnant."

" That's what I was afraid of."

" Don't you want a baby?"

" Yes, but I wanted to wait till I was older."

" You should have been more careful then."

" Yes, we should have."

Dr. Anderson hands Tracy a bag of suckers.

" Thanks."

" Your welcome, sweetie."

Tracy walked to the waiting room where Amber is waiting.

" So, are you?"

" Yes, I am."

" What are you going to tell Link?"

" Not sure yet."

" You'll have to tell him something."

" I know."

" Let's go get lunch."

" Yeah, the baby and I are starved."

They head to the car.

" Are you ready to be a mother?"

" No."

" Hopefully you'll be ready when the baby is ready to join the world."

" I hope so too."

" How do you think Link will react?"

" I think he'll be as scared as you are."

" Yeah, your right."

" Let me know what he says."

" Will do."

They get lunch and head to school. When they arrive that realize they are late and try unsuccessfully to tip-toe into Mr. Smith's math class.

" How dare you two be late for my class."

" Were sorry," Tracy said.

" Yeah," Amber agreed.

" Get your selves to detention."

" Yes, sir," Tracy said.

They get their slips and head there.

Link was waiting for Tracy by his locker when he saw her coming down the hall and wondered why she had been sent to detention again

" Hey, snuggle bunny."

He French kisses her he then kissed her neck making her giggle.

" Hey, Casanova."

" How did your errands go?"

" Good thanks."

" Is there anything that you're keeping from me?"

" No."

" All right. I love you."

" I love you too. I was wondering if you'd like to come over for dinner  
Sunday night."

" That sounds great."

Link walks away.

" Amber, I think I have the perfect way to tell him."

" What's that."

" I'll fix him a nice dinner and then tell him."

" Let me know how it goes."

" Will do. I hope he won't be mad."

" I think he would be more scared then mad."

" Any idea how to tell my parents?"

" No."

" Will you help me think of someway because I know my mom will be mad when she finds out."

" Knowing her she will be."

That night Tracy was laying in bed writing in her diary and scratching Adam who sensed that she wasn't herself and wanted attention. The diary read.

Dear Diary,

Guess what-I'm pregnant! I am so nervous yet excited about the baby. I  
always wanted a family with Link but we are so young! I just don't know how it'll be taken when I tell everyone.

The next day Julia convinced Rose to let her stay late, so that she could do Heathers' hair for her date.

" What do you want done to your hair?"

" A French twist."

" All right. Are you excited about your date?"

" Yes, I am."

" Have you told your kids yet?"

" Not yet, but I will."

" I am sure they will be happy for you."

" Link will be, I am not sure about Lucy though."

"Let me know how tonight goes."

" Will do."

Link and Lucy were watching TV when Heather returned home after having her hair styled

" Hey sweeties."

" Hey mom you seem excited about something."

" I am, I have a date tonight."

" With who?" Link asked.

" Greg."

" I'm glad that you are finally moving on from dad."

"But should you be moving on from dad, I mean I know he cheated and drinks but he's still our father and you two are connected by being our parents."

"Lucy sweetie, your father and I grew apart. Yes, we will always share a  
connection by being your parents, but its time I moved on."

An hour later, Link was watching TV and Lucy and Joel were sitting  
in a chair in the corner of the room making out. Heather walked into the room wearing a very elegant pink dress.

" Looking good mom," Link told her winking at her.

" Feeling good sweetie."

" Can you let me know how tonight goes tomorrow?"

" Absolutely sweetie."

Heather drives to L'italiano Stelle where she saw Greg waiting outside  
for her he was barring flowers and candy.

" Hey honey bunch, my you look beautiful tonight."

" Thank you for noticing."

She bats her eyelashes and giggles very flirtatiously.

" These are for you."

He hands her the flowers and the candy.

" Oh Greg, your so sweet to bring flowers and candy on our first date."

She kisses his cheek.

" Nobody has ever done it for you?"

" No, they haven't."

" Clearly they didn't realize what a great catch you are."

He kisses her cheek.

" Clearly not."

" Let's head inside."

" Yeah."

They head inside where Greg tells the host that they had a reservation then they were seated. The restaurant was really romantic with candles on every table and a dance floor.

" So Heather, what are your favorite foods?"

" Burgers, lasagna and steak, what about you?"

" Burgers, and steak but my all time favorite snack is brownies."

" I make amazing burgers and brownies."

" You'll have to make them for me sometime."

" I will. I'll bring you a batch of brownies, Monday."

" Your so sweet."

" I know. After dinner let's get ice cream my treat."

" You don't need too."

" I know but I want too."

" Oh, all right."

" What's your favorite restaurant?"

" Corey's steakhouse, I really want to meet the chief there what about you?

" That's my favorite too. So Heather, tell me about yourself."

" Well, I am a really fun loving girl who has been a hairstylist for the last twenty years and have been at Rose's for the last ten years. I am an only child." And have two kids she thought. "Tell me about you."

" Well, I am new to the area and have worked at several other places  
including other salons."

" I am lucky to have found you, handsome."

" You too, honey bunch."

Heather kisses Greg's cheek just as the waiter comes up to them.

" Evening folks, welcome to L'italiano Stelle. What can I get you to drink?"

" I'll have a cherry coke."

" So will I." Greg said.

The waiter nodded and walked away.

" So Heather, what made you want to be a hairstylist?"

" Well, both my mom and grandma were hairstylist, so I guess it runs in the family. I remember when I was younger I would spend a lot of time at my mom's salon watching her cut hair and wanting to do it too."

" Are you glad that you went that way?"

" Yes, it's a decision that I have never regretted."

As she says this the waitress returned with there drinks and a basket of  
bread.

" Are you ready to order?" she asked.

They nodded.

" What an I get for you?"

" I'll have the lasagna."

" So will I."

The waiter smiled at them and walked away. They each took a slice of bread just as the band was starting to play.

" Would you care to dance angel?"

" Oh Greg, I'd love too."

They head over to the dance floor where they put there arms around each  
other. Heather presses her self aginst Greg and they start dancing. Soon  
Heather gets on her tip-toes and kisses Greg's cheek, he bends down and  
kisses hers. They dance for a little while before heading back to the table.

" Pass the bread, handsome."

" Here you go, honey bunch."

Heather takes a piece of bread and passes it back.

" What are your favorite types of movies?" Greg asked.

" Romantic ones, how about you?"

" Romantic ones."

As he says this the waiter brings their dinner.

" Would either of you care for extra cheese or black pepper?"

They nod and he does it for them.

" Can I get anything else for you?" He asked.

" Can I get a refill?" Heather asked.

" Sure."

" I'll take one too," Greg said.

The waiter takes their glasses and walks away.

" How long have you been in town?" Heather asked.

" A few months."

" So you know your way around."

" Pretty much. I am looking for a good restaurant to get a burger at though do you know of any?"

" Yes, the smoke house."

" Why don't we go there next Saturday?"

" That sounds great."

As she says this the waiter returns with their drinks.

After dinner they went to get ice cream. Greg got rocky road and Heather  
got chocolate chip cookie dough.

The following morning Link is sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast when heather walks in.

" Morning sweetie."

" Morning mom. How did last night go?"

" Great thanks."

" Great do you think there will be date number two?"

" Yes, we agreed to go out next Saturday."

" Can I meet him soon?"

" Soon enough, sweetie."

" All right. I am glad that everything went all right."

" I know that you are."

That evening Tracy had asked her parents to go out so that she could have alone time with Link. She was making baby back ribs, fingerling potatoes, baby carrots and for dessert her special chocolate pie. About five there was a knock at the door. Tracy danced to it and opened it to  
reveal Link. They threw their arms around each other and started making out.

Adam got so excited to see Link that he ran up to him knocking both he and Tracy down. Luckily Tracy landed on top when they landed. Tracy got up and let Adam greet Link.

" Hey, snuggle bunny."

" Hey, Casanova."

" What's for dinner?"

" Baby back ribs, fingerling potatoes, baby carrots and chocolate pie."

" Yum, I'm starved."

" Good because it will be ready any minute."

" Great, let me set the table."

" I already did that."

" I'll clean up then."

" No, I'll do it.

" Please let me do it, after all you did everything else."

" Oh, all right."

When they finished eating

" Everything was delicious."

" Glad you liked it, I have to admit I have been lying to you a lot lately."

" When."

" When I told you Amber and I were running errands and when I told you  
there was nothing wrong."

" What did you really do when you said you had errands?"

" I went to the doctor both times."

" Are you sick or something?"

" No, I'm pregnant."

" Is it mine?"

" Yes, you're the only guy I have ever gotten past first base with."

" I am not ready to be a father."

" I'm not ready either. Please don't be mad."

" I'm not, I'm just scared."

He gets up pushes Tracy's chair out and picks her up.

" Linky, what are you doing?"

" Carrying my baby's mama to her bedroom of course."

Tracy throws her arms around Link and attacks his face with kisses. Link carries her to her bed room where he gently lays her down on the bed and they start making out. Soon they start throwing each other's clothes to the floor then they dive under the covers.

"I know you will be a great mother because you did a great job with Tracy Jr."

" Linky, it is a hundred times harder caring for a real baby than a baby  
doll."

" I know, but we'll both be ready for a real baby when it is ready to come out."

" That we will."

Link lingered atop Tracy and he began kissing every inch of her face and neck causing her to giggle. Next he nibbled on it also causing her to giggle. He then moved to her ear, nibbling on it. This caused her to whimper. Next he licked it causing her to growl. Then he kissed her nose making her smile. He then placed kisses down her body pausing at her breast to nibble on them causing her to whimper once again. He also licked them causing her to moan happily before pinching them to make her gasp. Next he stroked them as he did this she brushed up agents him and purred like a kitten he stroked her again.

"Good kitty."

Then he squeezed them before placing kisses all along her arm.  
Tracy moaned. "Oh Linky."

Tracy then rolled on top, Link rolled back on top so Tracy rolled on top  
again and spanked him. He whimpered.

" Daddy has been a really naughty boy and he needs to be punished."

She rubbed Link's inner thigh, making him whimper. She moved to Link's  
neck placing kisses on it before sucking on Link's ear. He moaned at her lips on his ear. Next she ran her tongue over Link's mouth. He opened it knowing it meant one of two things both of which he loved. Next she began to nibble on his lower lip causing him to whimper. They continued their ministrations for a while.

It is now the next morning and Heather got to the salon Greg was already there. When he got there he put a letter at her post for her to read. ( The next morning Heather arrived at the salon to find Greg was already there. He had arrived early to place a letter for her at her station.)

" Morning, honeybunch."

" Morning, handsome."

She kissed his cheek. She then headed over to her post and found her  
letter sitting there she opened it. The letter read.

Dear Heather,

The word "beautiful" took on a whole new meaning the day I first saw you. With your deep blue eyes and brown locks flowing freely around your face I thought I was gazing at an angel. I think you were even lovelier as you sat opposite me in the restaurant the other night. We talked for hours and I found myself smiling more that night then I had in a long time. I only wish that night had been longer but hope springs eternal; hope that we may share another evening together very soon.

Heather then went over and kissed Greg's cheek.

" Thanks for the letter, it was really sweet."

" Glad you liked it,"

He kisses her cheek

It is now the next afternoon today Tracy was going shopping with Lucy so she did most of her homework doing lunch so that she wouldn't have that much to do that night she had decided that tonight was going to be the night that she tells Lucy.( Tuesday afternoon Tracy had decided to take Lucy shopping with her, so she had done most of her homework at Lunch. She had decided that she was going to tell Lucy that she was going to be an Aunt before telling her parents. While shopping they past a rack of maternity clothes.)

" Looks like I'll be needing some of these soon."

" What do you mean?"

" I'm pregnant."

" Are you sure?"

" I'm sure."

"I'm older than you. I should be the one having the baby, not you"

" It's not like I planned to get pregnant."

" You didn't plan too."

" No, we just got carried away."

" Can I ask you something?"

" Sure."

" Can you give me some tips on how to get pregnant?"

" Yes, don't use protection and keep track of your periods."

" I really hope that I get mine soon."

" I'm sure you will, any idea how to tell my parents?"

" No, I do not."

That night Tracy was writing in her diary it read

Dear Diary,

I told Lucy about my being pregnant today. She was actually jealous by the way she sounded. She told me "I'm older than you. I should be the one having the baby, not you". I wouldn't have thought that she would feel that way. I hope that in time she comes to feel more excited about it.

It is now that Friday and Tracy had told everybody that she was pregnant. Right before the show Corny had promised that he would let her make an announcement right before the show was over and Tracy had asked Link to be by her side when she announced it. Corny had agreed to let her. Edna who often watched the show while working on the laundry had decided to watch it that day.

" Well, that is our show for today but before we go Tracy has an announcement to make."

" Thank you Corny, I am excited to announce that Link and I are expecting our first child in April."

Edna drops the laundry that she is working on and her mouth drops open.

Right after the show Link French kissed Tracy.

" You did great, snuggle bunny."

" Thanks Casanova and thanks for being by my side like I asked."

" Your welcome."

Tracy French kisses Link.

" Let's get you home."

" Yeah."

Link takes Tracy home.

" Bye snuggle bunny, I'll call you latter."

" All right, I love you."

" I love you too."

They kiss then Tracy heads inside where Edna is waiting by the door.

" You are in big trouble hun."

Tracy gulps.

" Ugo, I guess you saw the show?"

" Yes, I did and what you did was really irresponsible. You shouldn't have let Link take advantage of you."

" But ma, I didn't."

" And you should have used protection."

" We got carried away."

" I don't care, you're grounded for three weeks."

" But ma."

" I said three weeks, now do your homework while I make dinner."

" Yes, ma'am."

It is now about six and Wilbur is getting home, Edna's back is turned so he sneaks up from behind her turned her around and kissed her.

" Hey, honey."

" Hey, Wilbur."

" What's wrong?"

" I don't know what to do about Tracy."

" Did she get arrested or something?"

" No, she's pregnant."

" There must be some mistake."

" No, there is not. She announced it on air."

" Yes, daddy I did."

" Did it happen when I caught you two together on the forth of July?"

" Yes, it did."

" What made you decide to do it sweetie?"

" We got carried away daddy."

That night's diary entry read.

Dear Diary,

I can't believe Ma grounded me! I think that's so unfair! It's not like I planned to get pregnant. She's not letting me see Link. That's totally unfair! I don't want to be a single mother . I want Link by my side.

It is now the next afternoon and Ann and Mary are arriving and are hugged by Tracy and Edna, and licked by Adam.

" Mary, why don't you take Adam outside and go play with him?"

" Yes, ma'am."

" Don't get dirty sweetie."

" I won't mom."

Mary grabs a ball and heads out back with Adam.

" I am glad that we got rid of her because we have to talk about something."

" What?" Ann asked.

" Didn't you see the show yesterday?"

" No, I took Mary to the park."

" Well, Tracy announced that she was pregnant on air at the end of the show."

" Tracy! I can't believe that you didn't learn a lesson from me."

" I'm sorry."

" When is the baby due?"

" April."

" How could that be when you were grounded around the time?"

" Well, Wilbur and I thought that we could leave Tracy alone on the forth of July to watch the fireworks and when we got back, I went into the room and saw Tracy's boyfriend pulling his clothes on and Tracy admitting that they were having sex."

" At least you were honest. So tell me more about him?"

" He's loving, handsome and romantic."

" How long have you been dating him?"

" Over a year."

" What was he like when you told him?"

" He was scared."

" Do you think he will stick around?"

" I am sure that he will."

" That's great."

" I know, do you ever miss Phil?"

" I used too a lot but now that I have Keith, I don't anymore."

" You found a great guy in him."

" Yes, I did."

It is now the next Saturday after work and Link and Heather were watching TV.

" Where has Tracy been the past week?"

" She's been grounded."

" Ugo, what did she do now?"

" I'd rather not say."

" All right."

As she says this the phone rings. Heather picks it up.

" Hello." she said.

" Is Heather there?"

" This is she, what can I do for you?"

" This is chef Albert from Corey's steak house and I have heard that you have wanted to meet me, so I was wondering if you could come to the restaurant at noon tomorrow and I can teach you how to make my signature dish?"

" That sounds great."

" Great, see you tomorrow."

It is now at noon the next day and Heather is arriving at the restaurant Greg is there.

" Greg, what are you doing here?"

" Chef Albert is a friend of mine and he invited me here to learn how to cook his signature dish."

" Did you set this up?"

" Yes, I hope you don't mind."

" Not at all."

She kisses him on the lips.

" You're an amazing kisser."

" Thanks."

She gives Greg a big bear hug as chef Albert walks out of the kitchen.

" Greg, this must be your friend Heather."

" Indeed I am, it's great to meet you chef."

" You too, let's get started."

" All right, what are you teaching us to make?"

" Salisbury steak with a stuffed potato and an apple tart."

"The steak and the potato are delicious."

" You'll love the apple tart," Greg said.

They head to the kitchen.

Chef Albert took a beef patty in hand and placed it in a bowl of flour. "We coat each patty with flour."

Heather and Greg each picked up a patty and duplicated what they were just shown. Chef Albert then took the meat and placed them on pre-heated pans.

"Now we wait until they are brown right?" Greg asked.

"Correct."

He then showed them how to make the sauce while the meat cooked. Greg and Heather took turns cutting up the mushrooms and onion. Once everything was prepared, Heather poured the sauce over the Salisbury steak. They let it simmer under a cover for twenty-five minutes.

Chef Albert took the unused mushrooms while the steaks were simmering and put them in a bowl. "Now the rest of the mushrooms will be used with the potato."

He turned to the stove behind him and produced another covered pot.

"Where did that come from?" Heather asked.

Albert smiled. "I started it before you came. It's the potatoes."

He took the top off and took out a potato. It was softened so the mushroom could be placed in the middle. He did the first one then left Greg and Heather to do the other two. When they were done Chef Albert placed the steaks on three plates; one for each of them. He the positioned the potatoes next to the steaks and everyone grabbed a fork and knife.

"Hmm this is good," Heather said tasting it after it had cooled a bit.

"I completely agree," Greg added.

Chef Albert smiled in satisfaction. "There's still one more thing left I'd like to show you."

"What's that?" Heather asked.

"My famous apple tart."

Greg licked his lips.

Heather giggled at him. "Is it good?"

Greg nodded vigorously. "Delicious."

"All right. I already have peeled apples ready so it'll make things a lot easier." He went into a small room and came back with a basket of apples. "Macintosh or Granny Smith work best," he explained as he placed them on the counter. He turned the oven on so it preheated.

"First, we'll make the crust," he told Heather and Greg.

They nodded waiting for him to continue. He took flour from the pantry and sugar, eggs, and butter from the refrigerator. "First we must knead these ingredients together."

Heather took the flour, and sugar and put them together in a bowl. Then she added the eggs and butter before kneading them together. Greg took over and pressed them in a tart pan. Chef Albert complimented them on their work. He took the apples and placed them in the pan. He sprinkled sugar over the apples and put dots of butter on it. He then placed the tarts in the oven and let them bake. When they were done Chef Albert took them out and put them down to cool.

Once they were cool they each took a bite. "You were right Greg, these are heavenly," Heather uttered.

"These are your best yet," Greg added.

Chef Albert grinned. "Thank you. I'm so glad that I could do this for you."

Heather hugged him. "Is there any way we can ever repay you?"

"I did this for friends. I just wanted you to enjoy this experience."

"We did, thank you Albert," Greg said.

" Before we go can I have your autograph?" Heather asked.

" Anything for a friend of Greg's."

He gives her the recipe and signs it for her.

" Thank you," she said as she hugged the chef then Greg.

" Want to go out for pizza tonight honey bunch?"

" Oh, handsome that sounds great."

The next morning when Heather got to work Greg was already there waiting for her.

" Morning, honey bunch."

" Morning, handsome."

They kiss on the lips, then Heather heads over to her post and finds another letter this one reads.

Dear Heather,

How can one describe a first kiss? It's difficult but for me it was like a chorus of beautiful singers sang when our lips met. Their voices filled my head with joyous notes of pure ecstasy. Your heavenly warmth sent tingles throughout my entire body. Never in my life had I ever experienced anything that felt so right. I only wish to know if you felt the same and to taste your sweet lips again.

She then went over to Greg.

" Thanks for the letter it was beautiful."

She kisses him on the lips then hugged him.

It is now the night before Tracy's grounding ends and she was excited to be free as a bird again. Edna was waiting for her when she got home.

" Hey sweetie, how was school?"

" Good, thanks."

" I bet."

" I can't wait to go out with Link tomorrow night."

" We need to talk about that. I never want you to see or talk to that boy ever again."

" But ma, I don't want to be a single mom."

" I'll help you raise it."

" It won't be the same without his father."

" Yes, it will."

" Can I use the phone to make a few calls?"

" Sure, I need to be in the room to make sure you don't call Link though."

" Yes, ma'am."

Tracy goes up to her room lays down on her bed and starts sobbing. Adam follows and jumps on the bed nudging her hand so that she will pat him which makes her feel better.

It is now an hour later and Tracy is on the phone.

" Hello," Amber said.

" Hey, Am."

" He,y Tra."

" My mom has forbidden me from seeing or talking to Link ever again, so I was wondering if you'd pick me up on your way to school?"

" Sure, I'll be there at 7:30."

" Great, see you then"

Tracy then called Corny.

" Hello," Corny said.

" Corny, I was wondering if I can change partners, because Link and I had a bad fight after the show today and seeing him at school will be hard enough."

" Sure, I'll partner you with Seaweed and see how it works out."

" Great, thanks Corny."

" Your welcome, Tracy."

Tracy hangs up the phone.

Later that night Tracy is writing in her diary, it reads

Dear Diary,

I can't believe what my mom just did! She has told me that I am not to see Link-forbidden me from seeing him. That's just not fair!

The next morning at seven thirty, Tracy was ready and waiting to go when she heard a car horn beep and went outside.

" Morning, Tra."

" Morning Am. Will you let me drive to school?"

" Sure."

Amber gets out of the car, Tracy hugs her and gets in the drivers seat.

" Tra, I was thinking that we could go to Vincent's pizza for lunch."

" That sounds great."

" We better get going."

" Yeah."

They leave and about five minutes later Link shows up hoping to pick up Tracy.

" Morning Mrs. Turnblad, is your daughter ready?"

' I am sorry Link, but she left a few minutes ago."

" Shoot, I was hoping to start planning tonight's date."

"The steak and the potato are delicious."

" You'll love the apple tart," Greg said.

They head to the kitchen.

Chef Albert took a beef patty in hand and placed it in a bowl of flour. "We coat each patty with flour."

Heather and Greg each picked up a patty and duplicated what they were just shown. Chef Albert then took the meat and placed them on pre-heated pans.

"Now we wait until they are brown right?" Greg asked.

"Correct."

He then showed them how to make the sauce while the meat cooked. Greg and Heather took turns cutting up the mushrooms and onion. Once everything was prepared, Heather poured the sauce over the Salisbury steak. They let it simmer under a cover for twenty-five minutes.

Chef Albert took the unused mushrooms while the steaks were simmering and put them in a bowl. "Now the rest of the mushrooms will be used with the potato."

He turned to the stove behind him and produced another covered pot.

"Where did that come from?" Heather asked.

Albert smiled. "I started it before you came. It's the potatoes."

He took the top off and took out a potato. It was softened so the mushroom could be placed in the middle. He did the first one then left Greg and Heather to do the other two. When they were done Chef Albert placed the steaks on three plates; one for each of them. He the positioned the potatoes next to the steaks and everyone grabbed a fork and knife.

"Hmm this is good," Heather said tasting it after it had cooled a bit.

"I completely agree," Greg added.

Chef Albert smiled in satisfaction. "There's still one more thing left I'd like to show you."

"What's that?" Heather asked.

"My famous apple tart."

Greg licked his lips.

Heather giggled at him. "Is it good?"

Greg nodded vigorously. "Delicious."

"All right. I already have peeled apples ready so it'll make things a lot easier." He went into a small room and came back with a basket of apples. "Macintosh or Granny Smith work best," he explained as he placed them on the counter. He turned the oven on so it preheated.

"First, we'll make the crust," he told Heather and Greg.

They nodded waiting for him to continue. He took flour from the pantry and sugar, eggs, and butter from the refrigerator. "First we must knead these ingredients together."

Heather took the flour, and sugar and put them together in a bowl. Then she added the eggs and butter before kneading them together. Greg took over and pressed them in a tart pan. Chef Albert complimented them on their work. He took the apples and placed them in the pan. He sprinkled sugar over the apples and put dots of butter on it. He then placed the tarts in the oven and let them bake. When they were done Chef Albert took them out and put them down to cool.

Once they were cool they each took a bite. "You were right Greg, these are heavenly," Heather uttered.

"These are your best yet," Greg added.

Chef Albert grinned. "Thank you. I'm so glad that I could do this for you."

Heather hugged him. "Is there any way we can ever repay you?"

"I did this for friends. I just wanted you to enjoy this experience."

"We did, thank you Albert," Greg said.

" Before we go can I have your autograph?" Heather asked.

" Anything for a friend of Greg's."

He gives her the recipe and signs it for her.

" Thank you," she said as she hugged the chef then Greg.

" Want to go out for pizza tonight honey bunch?"

" Oh, handsome that sounds great."

It is now the next morning at work and Heather got there Greg was already there when she got there.( the next morning when Heather got to work Greg was already there waiting for her)

" Morning, honey bunch."

" Morning, handsome."

They kiss on the lips, then Heather heads over to her post and finds another letter this one reads.

Dear Heather,

How can one describe a first kiss? It's difficult but for me it was like a chorus of beautiful singers sang when our lips met. Their voices filled my head with joyous notes of pure ecstasy. Your heavenly warmth sent tingles throughout my entire body. Never in my life had I ever experienced anything that felt so right. I only wish to know if you felt the same and to taste your sweet lips again.

She then went over to Greg.

" Thanks for the letter it was beautiful."

She kisses him on the lips then hugged him.

It is now the night before Tracy's grounding ends and she was excited to be free as a bird again. Edna was waiting for her when she got home.

" Hey sweetie, how was school?"

" Good, thanks."

" I bet."

" I can't wait to go out with Link tomorrow night."

" We need to talk about that. I never want you to see or talk to that boy ever again."

" But ma, I don't want to be a single mom."

" I'll help you raise it."

" It won't be the same without his father."

" Yes, it will."

" Can I use the phone to make a few calls?"

" Sure, I need to be in the room to make sure you don't call Link though."

" Yes, ma'am."

Tracy goes up to her room lays down on her bed and starts sobbing. Adam follows and jumps on the bed nudging her hand so that she will pat him which makes her feel better.

It is now an hour later and Tracy is on the phone.

" Hello," Amber said.

" Hey, Am."

" He,y Tra."

" My mom has forbidden me from seeing or talking to Link ever again, so I was wondering if you'd pick me up on your way to school?"

" Sure, I'll be there at 7:30."

" Great, see you then"

Tracy then called Corny.

" Hello," Corny said.

" Corny, I was wondering if I can change partners, because Link and I had a bad fight after the show today and seeing him at school will be hard enough."

" Sure, I'll partner you with Seaweed and see how it works out."

" Great, thanks Corny."

" Your welcome, Tracy."

Tracy hangs up the phone.

Later that night Tracy is writing in her diary, it reads

Dear Diary,

I can't believe what my mom just did! She has told me that I am not to see Link-forbidden me from seeing him. That's just not fair!

The next morning at seven thirty, Tracy was ready and waiting to go when she heard a car horn beep and went outside.

" Morning, Tra."

" Morning Am. Will you let me drive to school?"

" Sure."

Amber gets out of the car, Tracy hugs her and gets in the drivers seat.

" Tra, I was thinking that we could go to Vincent's pizza for lunch."

" That sounds great."

" We better get going."

" Yeah."

They leave and about five minutes later Link shows up hoping to pick up Tracy.

" Morning Mrs. Turnblad, is your daughter ready?"

' I am sorry Link, but she left a few minutes ago."

" Shoot, I was hoping to start planning tonight's date."

.

Amber and Tracy were in the hallway at school when Link spots Tracy. He runs over to her and kisses her and she takes off down the hall trying to get away.

" Snuggle bunny, wait up I want to start planning out date for tonight."

He continues down the hall after her but she sees him and runs faster.

It is now in second period home EC and throughout first period science Link kept writing Tracy notes hoping that she would respond but to no avail. So he figured that he try here too. He wrote one and passed it to Tracy. It read.

Trace,

What's wrong? Did I do something to upset you? You ran away from me earlier. You've never done that before. Please, whatever it is, talk to me or write back. I want to make whatever it is better.

I love you,  
Link

She wrote one back to him and passed it back he opened it to find it said.

Link-

You didn't do anything wrong. I didn't run; the bell was about to ring and I didn't want to be late. There is nothing to fix I promise.

Please, just give me some space  
Tracy

He wrote one back it read.

Tracy,

You're not telling me the truth. Why? Could you be having a hormonal mood swing or something? I know you can't control them so if that's the reason then I can understand the sudden silent treatment I'm receiving but please can we just talk? What changed from yesterday?

I love you,

Link

She continued the cycle it read

Link-

I'm telling you the truth. Please know that I'd never lie to you and that silence is killing me as much as it is you but please let it be. I promise in a few days everything will be better.

Just leave alone for now.  
Tracy

It is now at the show that day they are arriving Tracy had done her best to avoid Link the rest of the day but he kept trying to speak to or kiss her.

" I am changing things up a little, I want Tracy to be Seaweeds partner and Tammy to be Link's."

" No fair, I want to be Tracy's partner."

" Why should you when you two had a bad fight yesterday."

" What are you talking about?"

" That's what she told me."

" It never happened."

It is now after the show and doing it Tracy had pretended to be happy and Link had tried to talk to her doing the breaks but to no avail. Both Edna and Heather had watched the show Heather saw how unhappy Tracy was and was wondering what was wrong.

" Hey ma," Tracy said when she came home.

" Hey hun, how was school?"

" Good, it was hard to avoid Link though."

" I bet you were able to do it right?"

" Most of the time."

" That's great hun."

Link is now home.

" Hey, Linky."

" Hey, mom."

" How was school?"

" Good."

" That's good, I saw the show is everything all right with you and Tracy?"

" To tell you the truth, I don't know because she wouldn't talk to me."

" You haven't done anything to upset her have you?"

" Not that I'm aware of."

It is now five minutes later and Lucy is arriving home.

" Hey Lucy," Link said.

" Hey Link, Joel and I were wondering if you and Tracy want to go on a double date tonight?"

" I don't know, she seemed to hate me today."

" Ugo, I'll call her."

" Please do."

Lucy calls Tracy.

" Hello," Tracy said.

" Tracy, we were wondering if you want to go on a double date tonight."

" I can't."

" What's wrong?"

" In addition to being grounded, my mom has forbidden me from seeing Link."

" That's not fair."

" Tell me about it."

They talk a few more minutes before hanging up.

" Link, I have good news and bad news what do you want first?"

" The good news."

" Tracy, doesn't hate you"

" Then why was she avoiding me?"

" Because her mom isn't allowing you to see or talk to her."

" That's not fair."

" No, it's now."

That night about 11:30 Tracy was laying in bed reading a pregnancy book that her mom got her. Adam was laying on the bed resting when he heard a noise and began growling.

" What is it boy?"

There is another noise, this time Tracy heard it as well.

" Come on boy, let's go investigate. "

Adam wags his tail and as they head to the top of the steps the sound gets closer.


	4. My hero

My hero

A/N I would like to thank I would like to thank hippogriff-tamer, and L T Freak for reviewing chapter three. I would also like to thank hippogriff-tamer for all of her help with the chapter.

Tracy and Adam went downstairs, following the sound towards the den. Adam wagged his tail upon seeing the room. He turned back to Tracy with his tail still in motion.

"Some guard dog you are buddy."

She walked into the room and smiled when she saw Link. "What are you doing here Casanova?" Her voice was full of astonishment.

"I'm here to rescue my little snuggle bunny."

She practically ran to him and kissed him. "My hero!"

"Where are you going to take me?"

"My house of course."

"All right."

"Let me grab a few things then I'll be ready."

"Hurry."

"I will."

Tracy grabbed her diary and some clothes for the next day. She also took the dog food and Adam's two favorite toys for him. Link left a note of the dining room table as she was getting everything.

"All right ready?" he asked when Tracy finally came downstairs. She nodded. "Let's go then," he said as he grabbed the suitcase.

"Yeah."

They headed to the car. Link opened the door for Tracy and she thanked him before sitting down. Adam jumped on her lap as Link put the clothes, food and toys in the back. Her lap was his favorite place to sit in the car. Halfway to Link's house Tracy fell asleep, snoring a little. He parked in his driveway and leaned towards Tracy, whose face was turned towards him, and kissed her. A soft moan escaped her lips before she opened her eyes.

"Where are we? Tracy asked lethargically.

"My house don't you remember?"

She looked around. "That's right."

"Let's go in and go to bed."

"Yeah I'm pooped." Tracy yawned and stretched before opening her door. The cooler night air allowed her body to awaken enough to get inside. Once inside Link placed Adam's food and toys in her room as well as her clothes. Tracy felt compelled to write in her diary before closing her eyes.

Dear Diary,

Link rescued me tonight and you don't know how grateful I am that he's my knight in shining armor.

About seven thirty the next morning Edna awoke and went to start breakfast in the kitchen. When she passed by Tracy's room she noticed that Tracy wasn't there. She walked downstairs and Tracy was nowhere to be seen. Adam was missing too. She went back upstairs and saw that her suitcase was gone.

"Wilbur!" she screamed.

He ran into the room. "What's wrong hun?"

"Tracy and Adam are gone!"

"Why would they leave?"

Edna was frightened. "I don't know."

"I should call Link's mom, she'll want to know about this."

About fifteen minutes later, at the Larkins, Heather heard the phone ring. She started towards it but Link picked it up before she could. He saw her looking at him with her eyebrow raised.

"Hello," Link said.

"Link have you seen Tracy?"

"No I haven't."

Laura started scratching on the guest room door while Link was on the phone. Heather walked over to her and scratched her head.

"What is it girl?"

Heather opened the door and found Tracy and Adam asleep. Tracy woke up when she heard the door and saw Heather standing in front of her.

"Morning," Tracy said.

"Morning Tracy what are you doing here?"

"It's a long story."

"I have time."

"I'll have Link explain what happened."

"I'm curious to see what he says."

Back on the phone Edna was speaking to Link. "She's gone," she told him.

"My god what happened!?"

Tracy walked by and blew him a kiss. She went on to the kitchen and began making Belgium waffles and bacon.

"When we woke up she was just gone!" Edna said to Link. Her voice was agitated due to the situation.

They spoke for a few minutes before hanging up. Link strolled over to Tracy, who was facing away from him, and kissed her neck. She giggled as she leaned back and kissed his lips.

"Morning snuggle bunny."

"Morning Casanova."

Link turned Tracy so she was facing him. He placed a hand on her stomach and bent down to kiss it.

"Morning little one, how are you feeling?"

"It's doing great and says to tell you it loves you."

"I love you too little one."

They looked up to find Heather watching them. "Link what is your girlfriend doing here?"

"Mom you better sit down."

"Ugh a mom hates to hear those words."

She sat down at the kitchen table.

"What is she doing here?"

"You remember the Fourth of July?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well Tracy and I got carried away and didn't use protection."

"Is she pregnant?"

"Yes and her mom grounded her for three weeks and then told her she could never see or talk to me ever again."

"How could you guys let that happen?"

"We got carried away so can she stay?"

"Link Tracy is not some stray that you can just take off the street and bring home. She has a family who must be worried sick about her."

"I know she's not a stray. But If I take her home I'll never see her again."

"You can't know that Link," Heather said.

"My mom was pretty angry."

Heather looked at them and saw that there was no arguing with them. "I guess she can stay here but there are rules. She needs to promise to clean up after herself and help me around here and you two need to promise that you'll keep to your own room after lights out time."

"I promise," Tracy said.

"So do I," Link said.

Tracy started on breakfast again.

"I can't believe that you guys think your ready for a baby."

"We aren't. We are really scared about being parents."

"You should be. Parenting isn't something to be taken lightly. It's a lot of hard work."

"Thanks again for letting her stay."

"You're welcome."

Link stood next to Tracy as she cooked. Lucy came downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning," she said.

Heather smiled. "Morning sweetie."

Lucy noticed Tracy standing next to Link. "Mom what is Tracy doing here?"

"I told her she could live here."

"How come you're letting Tracy move in but you won't let me move in with Joel?"

"Because I am afraid that you'll get pregnant if I let you do that."

"Tracy is already pregnant."

"I know she is and she has nowhere else to go."

"Breakfast," Tracy said effectively ending the conversation. She didn't want to be the cause of a dispute between Heather and Lucy.

They all sat down and started eating the waffles Tracy made.

"Linky can I use your car to go shopping after breakfast?"

"I have a better idea I'll go with you."

She fluttered her lashes and smiled sweetly at him. "Will you let me drive?"

"Sure."

Lucy shook her head. "You never let anyone drive that car."

"It's hard to say no to my baby doll." Link shrugged his shoulders.

"She has you wrapped around her little finger doesn't she?" Lucy said.

"And what's wrong with that?" Tracy asked a little more harshly than she intended.

Link rubbed her shoulders. "Nothing darlin."

Tracy calmed and they ate the delicious breakfast. Tracy and Link fed Adam and Laura who licked each other after they finished. Heather went upstairs to get ready for work. She found Greg waiting by her post when she arrived at nine.

"Morning Heather," he said.

"Morning." Her voice must have hinted that she wasn't feeling her normal self after hearing the news that she was to be a grandmother for Greg asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"It doesn't seem like nothing."

"I'm here if you want to talk," he said.

"Thanks Greg."

Heather headed to the back room to get her supplies. Greg followed and leaned in for a French kiss. She put a hand on his chest to stop him. "What are you doing?"

"I thought that a French kiss might make you feel better."

" I'm not ready for that step yet handsome."

He nodded. Though he wanted to kiss her he was brought up to be a gentleman. "I will be ready when you are."

"You'll be the first to know," she said before kissing him on the lips.

Link was making roast beef and cheese sandwiches at noon. They were also going to have chips. Tracy was taking turns playing with each dog in the other room while he did so. Lucy walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Link."

"Lucy why aren't you at work?"

"I came home doing lunch."

"Don't you usually go out to lunch with Joel?"

"Well Joel stopped by and we were wondering if you and Tracy would like to go on a double date to L'italiano Stelle with us tonight?"

" We'd love to."

"We'd love to do what?" Tracy asked walking into the conversation.

"Go to L'italiano Stelle on a double date with Lucy and Joel tonight."

Tracy smiled. "That sounds like fun!"

"Great I'll see you guys later."

Lucy left again as quickly as she came.

"How is lunch?" Tracy said looking at Link.

"It's ready."

"Good I'm starved. Do you mind if I used your car later to get my hair done for our double date"

"Not at all snuggle bunny."

"Thanks Casanova."

At the Turnblad's house Ann and Mary arrived for a visit.

"Where is Tracy?" Mary asked.

"She's at a friends' house."

"What about Adam?"

"He's with her."

She pouted. "I hope they get back soon."

Edna nodded. "So do I. Do you mind playing in here while I go talk to your mom about something in the kitchen?"

"Okay," Mary answered.

Edna and Ann headed into the kitchen. Ann turned with a curious expression. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Tracy and Adam are gone."

Ann's eyes widened. "Where'd they go?"

Edna shook her head. "I have no clue. I sure hope that she is all right."

"I'm sure she's all right."

"You're probably right," Edna sighed.

Tracy went to Rose's Salon around two that afternoon. She walked straight to the front desk, where Greg was sitting. He looked up at her and smiled. "Can I help you miss?"

Tracy smiled back. "I was wondering if Heather Williams had any time to do my hair."

"What's your name?"

"Tracy Turnblad."

"Sit down and I will send her over when she is free."

"All right thank you."

"You're welcome."

Tracy sat down while Heather finished with the person she was with. She saw Tracy and walked by Greg to get to her.

"Hey sweetie," she told Tracy.

She hugged her. "Hi Heather."

"What would you like done?"

"A French twist."

"All right."

Tracy followed her to her the sinks and Heather washed her hair.

On the way back to Heather's post Tracy saw Greg again. "I know it's none of my business but I think you should ask the new receptionist out."

"I've already been out with him."

"You have? How did it go?"

"It went great we've been out a few more times."

"I'm so happy for you! It seems like more than a fling if you've been out multiple times."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

Tracy nodded. Heather leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I think it may be serious."

Tracy wanted to squeal with delight. "Does he know about Lucy and Link yet?" She tried not to speak too loudly so Greg couldn't hear her.

"Not yet I am trying to think of the best way because I am falling in love with him and I think he'll leave me when he finds out that I have kids."

"I'm sure he'll be fine with it."

"You won't tell him will you?"

Tracy shook her head. "Don't worry I won't because you need to be the one to tell him. Have you at least told Link and Lucy about him?"

"Yes I did."

"What did they say?"

"Link was happy that I was moving on but Lucy wasn't."

"Lucy just needs time to get used to the idea."

"Yeah, my daughter can be resistant to change."

"And this is a big change," Tracy added.

"It is," Heather said in agreement.

When Tracy got home she wrote in her diary.

Dear Diary,

Today I met Greg. He is a receptionist at Heather's salon. He was nice and it seemed that his smile got even brighter when Heather came to greet me. Her smile was just as warm and I couldn't help but think that there might be something going on between them.

Heather arrived home a couple hours later and saw Tracy and Link making out on the couch. She coughed and they broke apart.

"Is Lucy home?"

"She's in her room."

"Link can you go get her for me?"

"Sure."

Link stood and went upstairs to retrieve his sister. They were back in the living room within a few minutes.

"Tracy, I want you and Link on opposite sides of the couch."

Tracy knew that Heather had a reason for requesting that so she just said, "Yes ma'am."

"And I want all three of you to listen."

"We will mom," Link told her. Tracy and Lucy nodded.

"You two should have known better than to let something like this happen. It's irresponsible! How can you even fathom taking care of a baby when you yourselves are still kids?"

Heather, upon hearing a snore looked to find Lucy sleeping. Tracy was on Link's lap making out with him.

"Lucy I need for you to wake up and I need you two to stop making out."

She continued, "You still have a while left in high school and you aren't married. How are you going to support yourselves and a baby on your own?

She heard a giggle and saw Tracy and Link making out again.

"What did I tell you guys about making out?"

"Sorry mom."

She stared at them for a moment before talking again. "I know that you are on Corny's show but he doesn't pay you guys enough to own a house, buy baby clothes, diapers or food, or keep yourselves healthy at the same time. You should have thought before you acted and now you have to suffer the consequences."

After Heather's speech they dispersed through the house to get ready for the double date. Link was ready first.

"Snuggle bunny we need to get going," he called upstairs looking at his watch.

"I'm coming Linky."

She walked downstairs in a blue knee length dress that looked like it was made for her. Enough skin showed to have Link mouth "wow". He always thought she looked really beautiful in everything she wore.

"Hey sexy my you look ravishing this evening."

He kissed her neck making her giggle. She kissed his cheek in return.

He offered her his arm. "Shall we go?"

"I'd be delighted."

They headed to the car and Link drove to the restaurant. Lucy and Joel were already there wrapped in each others embrace kissing.

"Hey guys," Tracy said.

"Hey," Lucy said as they pulled apart.

As they separated Tracy noticed that Joel had lipstick all over his face and neck.

"Joel that's a nice color for you," Tracy said snickering.

Link smiled. "Yeah, nice color."

Lucy handed him her compact and he used the mirror to locate the lipstick stains. He smirked as he wiped it off. "Very funny."

Their waiter walked over to take their orders. "Evening folks welcome to L'italiano Stelle what can I get you to drink?"

"I'll take a cherry coke light ice," Tracy answered.

"So will I," Link said.

"I'll have rum and coke," Lucy told him.

"As will I," Joel said.

"I'll need to see your id's," the waiter stated.

Lucy and Joel showed him their id's.

Satisfied that they were twenty-one he nodded and walked away.

"Tracy I bet that you are glad that your grounding is over."

"Yes I am."

"What did you do to get grounded for that long anyway?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"That sounds ambiguous."

"It's nothing horrible," Tracy said.

"Then why won't you just tell me?" Joel asked.

"Because we don't want to just yet."

He turned to Lucy. "Do you know Lulu?"

Tracy had tears in her eyes. "Please just let it go for now." She took a handkerchief and wiped them away.

He nodded seeing that she was upset. "So how is school going?"

She perked back up. "It's going well thanks."

"Snuggle bunny did you hear that my mom is dating somebody?"

"Yes I did and I met him," she answered smiling.

"How?"

"He is the receptionist at the salon."

"What's he like?"

"He is very nice and handsome and he smiled whenever Heather was close to him."

"I hope that I get to meet him soon."

"I'm sure that you will."

"I hope he breaks up with her before he meets us."

"Hold your tongue Lucy I really want to meet him." She opened her mouth and proceeded to hold her tongue between her index and thumb.

"You're such a smart ass you know that?"

"I do but thank you for sharing."

"Guys please stop," Tracy murmured.

"Why?"

"Because you are acting like children and not adults."

"Sorry Trace. He does seems like a great guy."

" I bet he has a past that no one knows about."

"You think anyone who isn't that dad has a sorted past."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he is some creeper who likes to romance women and then ditch them."

"Lucy the way your mind works sometimes," Link said shaking his head.

"Greg isn't that type of guy. Really you two should just try to get to know him and not argue," Tracy told them.

"How would you know?" Lucy asked. She was being snotty.

"I can just sense it, and Heather has enough brains not to fall for that sort of guy," Tracy shot back.

Joel rubbed her thigh. "Lulu, maybe we should just give him a chance before we jump to conclusions. Your mom deserves to be happy just like we do."

"Want to split an order or **Bruschetta doll?"**

"That sounds great."

The waiter brought their drinks and a basket of bread.

"Are you ready to order?"

They nodded.

"What can I get for you?"

" We'll start off with an order of order or **Bruschetta and **I'll have the lasagna," Tracy said.

The waiter returned with their drinks and a basket of bread.

"Are you ready to order?"

They nodded.

"What can I get for you?"

"I'll have the lasagna," Tracy said.

"I'll have the ravioli," Link added.

"Give me spaghetti with meatballs."

" And I'll have the baked ziti."

The waiter nodded and walked away they each had a slice of bread. A few minutes later the waiter brought the order or **Bruschetta.**

"**Can we try some?" Lucy asked.**

"**Sure."**

**Lucy and Joel took a piece, savoring the taste. **

"**Tracy how is Adam doing?"**

"**He's doing great thanks."**

The conversation continued for the next ten minutes till the waiter brought them their dinners. They ate in companionable silence and when they were finished Link looked at the dessert menu. "Want to split a chocolate brownie sundae for dessert snuggle bunny?"

"I'd love to Casanova."

The waiter appeared. "Did any of you save room for dessert?"

The quartet nodded.

"What can I get for you?"

"We'll split a chocolate brownie sundae."

"I'll take a piece of chocolate chip pie."

"And I'll take a piece of cherry pie."

"Would you like whipped cream or ice cream on it?"

"Ice cream please."

"Can I have ice cream on my pie two?"

"Sure."

After they got home that night they watched some TV and did some homework. Before turning in Tracy wrote in her diary.

Dear Diary,

Heather just gave us the most boring lecture I have ever listened to. It was worse than Mr. Flak's usual lecture on history. She was giving us a lecture on babies and responsibility and Lucy was there and she fell asleep! I had to smile at that and with Link's distractions his mom wasn't too pleased.

The next day was a nice day and the dogs were antsy from being inside so Link grabbed their leashes and found Tracy. "Let's take the dogs for a walk sexy."

"All right Linky."

She took one of the leashes and put in on Adam. Link did the same for Laura and they headed out. After they got home from their walk the phone rang. Link picked it up.

"Hello," he said."

"Is Heather there?"

"Yes let me get my mom for you."

"Mom phone."

Heather took the phone from him. "Thanks sweetie."

"Hello."

"It's Greg, why didn't you tell me you had a son?"

"I was afraid that you'd be scared away if I told you that I have a son and daughter."

"Never; how old are your kids?"

"My daughter is twenty and my son is seventeen."

"You don't seem old enough to have kids that old."

"It's hard to believe I have kids that age."

"You're divorced right?"

"Yes."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"How come you got divorced?"

"Because my ex husband would come home drunk and stay out all night. Then came the rumor that he cheated on me. I didn't believe it till I saw him making out with some whore in the park. When he got home I kicked him out and told him that I wanted a divorce."

" He made a big mistake by doing that if I were married to you I'd treat you like a princess."

"That's so sweet."

"Were your kids okay with you two divorcing?"

"My son was fine but my daughter was upset about it."

"What are there names?"

"My sons name is Link and my daughter name is Lucy."

"Can I meet them soon?"

"Sure."

"My daughter is engaged and my son is in a serious relationship with the two most wonderful people in the world."

"If they have anything like what we have then they are lucky."

Heather smiled. "We all are."

"Anyway the reason I called was to see if you wanted to go to Corey's steakhouse with me tonight?"

"I'd like that."

"Great meet me there at six and bring pictures of your kids so that I can see them."

"Will do."

Tracy was standing at her locker the next day at school. Penny spotted her and instantly ran to her side.

"I am glad that you are all right!"

" Of course I am all right."

"Your mom was so worried about you."

"Please don't tell my mom that you saw me. Link came by and took me to his house. We were tired of not being able to see each other."

"I wish Seaweed would do something like that."

"Who knows maybe one day he will."

Amber came up and looked Tracy over. "Tracy, you're here!"

"Why are you guys so surprised to see me?" she asked brusquely.

"Your mom was calling everyone saying that you were gone."

"Well Link came and we went to his house. If I was still under my parent's roof I wouldn't be able to see him."

"Is his mom okay with you being there?"

"She wasn't at first but she warmed up to the idea."

"Anyways how was your weekend?"

"Not as exciting as yours. Corny took me to Paul's steak house for my birthday."

"How did you enjoy it?"

"I loved it thanks."

"You're welcome."

That afternoon, at the show, Link and Tracy were in a corner kissing when Corny walked by. He smiled when he stopped to address them. "Hey guys seems like you worked your problem out."

Tracy smiled back. "Everything's smoothed out."

"Tracy, I don't normally do this but would you rather remain Seaweeds partner or go back to Link?"

Tracy just looked at him. "You mean I have a choice?"

"Yes what would you like to do?"

"Be Link's partner again."

"That's what I thought," Corny said.

That Wednesday, in Mr. Flak's History class, Tracy was napping and lightly snoring when she suddenly screamed.

"Miss Turnblad, seeing how you have interrupted my lecture with your outburst I think you should go to detention, so everyone can get back to learning. "

"Yes sir."

She stood and upon getting the slip from Mr. Flak started towards the detention room. Link got up out of his seat and watched her.

"Mr. Larkin perhaps you'd like to join your girlfriend in detention."

"Yes I would."

"You get your wish then."

Link took his slip and headed out to the hall. He spotted Tracy and wrapping his arm around her waist kissed her neck. She jumped and turned to face him. "Linky what are you doing here!?" she exclaimed.

"You don't think I would let you go to detention without me do you?"

She smiled. "No I don't."

"Were you dreaming?"

Yes, we were sitting on the floor playing with three babies. They looked to be five months old and Lucy was also there playing with them and she was pregnant."

"Mom would flip out if she really was pregnant."

"Yes she would. I am scared about having three kids."

"So am I. I doubt it will happen though."

They were at the door. "So do I; I hope it doesn't happen," Tracy said before opening it and stepping inside.

Before she went to bed that night Tracy once again wrote in her diary.

Dear Diary,

I had another dream but this time I was at home. Link was in it and there were three babies playing. I think they represent something but not sure what. Lucy is pregnant too. I wonder if she has any kind of dreams like I've had.

Sunday the eighteenth came. Link was off buying an engagement ring for Tracy while she spent the afternoon with Penny and Amber. He wanted to propose to her and be married before the baby arrived. He made dinner at the house before picking her up at Amber's. Tracy was touched that he had cooked the wonderful meal and enjoyed every bite of it. When the plates were cleaned he took her hand and led her towards the stairs. His heart started rapidly beating as he got closer. He looked back and smiled at the heavenly creature he hoped would soon become his fiancée.

"Casanova where are you taking me?"

"My bedroom of course."

She attacked him with kisses as soon as the reached the top step. He led her to his room, closing the door behind him and gently laid her down on the bed, their lips in constant contact. As they continued exploring each others mouth Link reached into his nightstand and took out a small black box he had hidden there earlier. He pulled back and ran his hand threw his hair as he searched Tracy's eyes. She gazed at him, confusion written all over her face, until she noticed the box in his hand. Her expression then turned to shock. He opened the box showing her the two carat solitaire inside and took it in his fingers.

"Tracy will you be my wife?" he simply asked.

Tracy smothered him with kisses. Link pulled away after a couple minutes and said, "Calm down my little sex kitten I'd like an answer to my question."

Tracy French kissed Link.

"What kind of an answer is that?"

"I thought my kisses were enough."

"What does that mean?"

"Yes Linky I'll marry you!"

They began making out again. Link started unbuttoning Tracy's blouse. She in turn unbuttoned his shirt. Once they were fully unclothed they got under the sheets.

"Our kids are going to have the prettiest mother in the world."

She pulled him into a fierce kiss. "Oh Linky that's so sweet."

"Not that I'm complaining but where did that kiss come from?"

She giggled. "Pregnancy hormones."

Link lingered atop Tracy and he began kissing every inch of her face and neck causing her to giggle. Next he nibbled on it also causing her to giggle. He then moved to her ear, nibbling on it. This caused her to whimper. Next he licked it causing her to growl. Then he kissed her nose making her smile. He then placed kisses down her body pausing at her breast to nibble on them causing her to whimper once again. He also licked them causing her to moan happily before pinching them to make her gasp. Next he stroked them as he did this she brushed up agents him and purred like a kitten he stroked her again.

"Good kitty."

Then he squeezed them before placing kisses all along her arm.

Tracy moaned. "Oh Linky."

Tracy then rolled on top, Link rolled back on top so Tracy rolled on top  
again and spanked him. He whimpered.

" Linky it isn't fair to make your gorgeous fiancée remain on the bottom when she wants a turn on top."

She rubbed Link's inner thigh, making him whimper. She moved to Link's  
neck placing kisses on it before sucking on Link's ear. He moaned at her lips on his ear. Next she ran her tongue over Link's mouth. Next she began to nibble on his lower lip causing him to whimper. Heather walked by the closed room and opened the door. Tracy hid under the sheets.

"Link the door must be open when we have company over."

"Sorry mom."

Around ten thirty that night Tracy was walking to her room when she passed Heather on her way.

She hugged her. "Night sweetie."

"Night Heather. You'll never guess what happened to me tonight?"

"What?"

" Link proposed!"

"I knew he was going to sooner or later. That boy is in love you with."

Tracy grinned. "As I am with him."

"Do you think you'll be married before the baby is ready to join the world?"

"I sure hope so because I don't want it coming into the world without his parents being married."

"I hope so too sweetie."

Heather hugged her again and let her get to her room.

Tracy then lay in bed writing in her diary it read.

Dear Diary,

Tonight was beyond words. Link asked me to marry him can you believe it? It was a total surprise as we were just making out when he grabbed the ring and asked me. I was so happy I think I just jumped on him and kissed him! Now I am not just a girlfriend but a fiancee and Link's my fiancee...

The next morning at breakfast everyone was sitting around the kitchen table.

"Link, Tracy told me what you did last night and you did the right thing."

"Thanks mom."

"What did he do?" Lucy asked.

Tracy held up her hand so her ring was visible. "He asked me to marry him."

Lucy huffed. "It's a little small don't you think."

"No, it's perfect." Tracy looked at her ring.

"I think its just right for you," Heather said.

Later that day Tracy called Penny and told her the news.

Penny was so excited. "Oh my gosh he really asked you!"

"Yes, can you believe it?"

"I knew he would but not at our age. I guess the pregnancy moved things up a bit."

"Will you be my maid of honor Pen?"

Tracy could hear Prudy Pingleton in the background. "Tracy Turnblad pregnant! I knew hat girl was a bad influence. You are not to go to that wedding young lady you hear me! Impregnated before they are even engaged! They are bound to go to Hell for that!"

"Mom, you're being overly dramatic!" Penny shouted at her mother.

"You are not to go to that wedding young lady!"

"Trace I'm sorry but I can't be your maid of honor," she told her.

"But Penny we have talking about being each others maid of honor since we were little kids," Tracy said.

"I know but my mom sounds dead set against it."

"You better not end up like Tracy or you'll really be sorry," Prudy said in the background.

Tracy wiped a few tears from her eyes. "I hope there's a way we can make it work so that you are at my wedding."

Penny sighed. "Me too Tracy."

When she hung up the phone more tears flowed down her cheeks. Link was there instantly to comfort her.

On Halloween Heather met Greg at the smoke house at seven. Tracy and Link were staying home so they could pass candy out to the trick or treaters. She bought six bags sensing that Tracy would help herself to some while they were waiting for kids to arrive. Greg was waiting at a table when she arrived.

"Hey honey bunch," he said when he saw her. He stood and held out her chair.

She kissed him before sitting. "Hey handsome."

"How are your kids doing?"

"They are really well thanks."

Their waitress came over and they both ordered cherry cokes.

"When can I meet your kids?" Greg asked after the waitress left.

"I tell you what you can meet them two weeks from today."

"That sounds great."

The waitress returned with their drinks. "Are you ready to order?" she asked.

"Yes I'll take a smoke house burger with extra cheese and sauce and an order of chilly cheese fries," Heather said.

"That sounds good make that two."

"All right," she told them and walked away.

"I hope that your kids like me."

"I know my son will. I am not sure how my daughter will like you though."

"Can you also invite the kids that your kids are dating so that I can meet them?"

"Sure you have already met Link's girlfriend though."

"I have?"

"Yes a few weeks ago. Her name is Tracy Turnblad. She came in looking to get her hair done."

Recognition sparkled in his eyes. "Ah yes I remember the short brunette. She seemed very nice."

"She is. Tracy and Link are at home handing out candy while we are here."

After the waitress brought their dinners Heather turned to Greg. "Do you want to do anything when we are finished eating?"

He nodded. "I'd like to show you a place the kids call make out peak if that's all right with you."

She gave him a small smile. "That's all right with me."

When they reached the peak Heather kissed Greg, running her tongue over his bottom lip. He was taken aback slightly but opened his mouth to allow her tongue entrance.

"I take that to mean you are ready."

Heather leaned towards Greg again. Before her lips touched his again she said, "Yes I am." They continued kissing, allowing their hands to venture up and down the others body. She giggled as he placed a kiss on her neck.

"Has anybody ever told you your skin is as smooth as satin? "

"No they haven't and you are the first to tell me that."

He ran his fingers along her cheek. "It's the truth."

They stayed until the clock struck midnight then Greg drove Heather home. She passed Joel, who was leaving. She passed Lucy's door and saw that she was still awake.

"Night sweetie."

"Night mom."

Heather hugged Lucy. Tracy and Link were both sound asleep when she checked in on them.

Greg was already at work when Heather arrived that Monday morning.

"Morning honey bunch," he said before kissing her. She opened her mouth allowing the kiss to deepen into a French kiss.

"Morning handsome." She kissed him again before going to her post. A letter sat on top of her work desk. She picked it up and read it.

Heather,

Your lips tasted so sweet upon mine that I couldn't help but let my tongue get a better sampling of their deliciousness. To my surprise I felt your warm breath hit my cool skin as you took my tongue in with yours. A throw of emotions circulated throughout my entire body as our tongues danced together. I think the most potent of those was the feeling of hyperawareness with everything about you-your soft, creamy skin, the crisp fabric of your dress and even the way your hair moved when it brushed against my rough cheek. When we parted I even noticed your beautiful flush and crimson pout. That pout was too adorable that I had to lean in and place another tender kiss upon it. Pulling back I wrapped my arms around you. It was then I realized that there was no place in the world I would rather be than in your arms

Heather turned to Greg.

"That was the sweetest letter anybody has ever written for me."

"I mean every word."

She kissed him again. "I know that you do."


	5. A tripple suprise

A triple surprise.

A/N I would like to thank I would like to thank hippogriff-tamer, and LittleFairyMaiden for reviewing chapter four. I would also like to thank hippogriff-tamer for all of her help with the chapter, and LittleFairyMaiden for being my beta this chapter.

That Tuesday, Tracy and Lucy were shopping.

"Lu, will you be my maid of honor?"

"I am surprised that you don't want Penny or Amber to do it."

"Penny's mom won't let her and Amber is next in line."

"Can I have some time to think about it?"

"Yeah, sure take as long as you need."

"I'll let you know next week."

"All right."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Will Link be asking Joel to be his best man?"

" Yes, he will."

" Good. Let's go get dinner."

" Yes, let's."

That Friday after dinner Tracy, Link and Heather were talking.

"Have you guys decided where you want to get married yet?"

"We were thinking the Stanley Hotel."

'I think that's a great place."

"Thanks, Heather."

"I know it is your wedding, but can I run an idea by you?"

"Sure."

"Maybe there is a catered Italian buffet at the reception?"

"I love that idea," Link said.

"So do I, but who should cater it?" Tracy asked.

"I was thinking L'italiano Stelle"

"That's a great idea."

"When are you two getting married?"

"March 6th."

"That's just a couple of months away."

"I know."

"I have an idea, how about we take care of the catering and the wedding this weekend?"

"That sounds wonderful, will you go with us?"

"Absolutely."

"Which one should we do first?"

"How about we go to the restaurant tomorrow and the hotel Sunday."

"That sounds great."

Laura jumped onto Heather's lap.

"Hey girl."

Laura licked her as Heather scratched her back. Link leans over and kisses Tracy, she kisses him back. Adam runs into the room and bounds onto Tracy's lap.

"Adam No!!!"

He hopped down and whimpered.

Tracy saw him staring at her and saddened by her actions. "Hey Adam, I'm sorry buddy. These hormones are horrible."

Adam walked over and she petted him. He licked her hand, signaling that he understood.

The next day Tracy, Link and Heather went to L'italiano Stelle.

"Can I help you?" the host asked.

"We'd like to see the manager."

"Let me get her for you."

The host left the room and returned a minute later with the manager.

"I am Mrs. Vincent."

"We are getting married March 6th and we're wondering if you would be willing to cater the wedding reception," Tracy asked.

"Indeed we do, what food would you like?"

"Lasagna, baked ziti, ravioli, mozzarella sticks, pizza, and pasta with meat balls."

"Anything else?"

"Yes."

They continued to plan the wedding and then it was time to leave.

"That went well, didn't it Casanova."

"Yes, it did snuggle bunny."

"I hope that the hotel goes just as well."

"I am sure that it will."

They French kissed. After, Link kissed Tracy's neck, making her giggle. The next day they went to the Stanley Hotel and went up to the front desk.

"How may I help you?" the clerk asked.

"We want to see the manager," Heather said.

"Let me get him for you."

The clerk left and returned with the manager.

"I am Mr. Stanley, how may I help you?"

"We are getting married March 6th and were wondering if the hotel does weddings."

"Indeed we do, would you like to see the chapel?"

"Please."

"All right."

He led them to the chapel. It was a spacious room with stained glass windows and pews on either side of a long aisle.

"What do you guys think?" Heather asked.

" It's perfect isn't it, Linky."

"Yes, it is snuggle bunny."

" We'll take it," Heather said.

"Good, let me see if there are any openings that day," he said before leaving.

"I sure hope that they do."

"I am sure that they will."

The manager returned. "We have openings at eleven, one, three, and five."

"We'll take the opening at one," Tracy said, Link nodded.

"All right, what are your names?"

"I am Tracy Turnblad."

" And I am Link Larkin."

"Will you be changing your last name after you are married Tracy?"

"Yes, I will."

"All right, would you like to have the reception here as well?"

"If we do, is there a chance that we can have a catered buffet?"

"Yes, there is."

"Then we'll have it here."

"Good, have you found someplace willing to cater it?"

"Yes, L'italiano Stelle."

"That's a great restaurant."

Tracy and Link smiled in agreement. "Let's go into my office and sign some paper work," Mr. Stanley told them. After the papers were signed the manager showed them out.

"Thanks again," Tracy said.

"You're welcome, thanks for choosing the hotel."

"Our pleasure."

They shook hands with the manager and left.

That night Tracy was writing in her diary with Adam lying next to her sleeping.

Dear Diary,  
We went to look at the hotel where Link and I want to get married and it was gorgeous! There's a crystal chandelier in the lobby and a small fountain. There were vases full of roses and carnations at the front desk. The chapel was situated in an easy to reach nook and had two stain glass windows depicting saints. There appeared to be enough pews for our family and friends. We then looked at the room where our reception would take place. It was huge, with wood paneled walls. I can't wait to be married there.

That Tuesday, Tracy was in the Larkin kitchen making dinner when Lucy got home.

"Hey, Tra."

"Hey, Lu."

Lucy looked at the stove. "What's for dinner?"

"Burgers, fries and a triple chocolate cake."

Lucy licked her lips. "Are you making enough for me?"

"Yes, I am."

"Thanks! Um I thought about it and I would be honored to be your maid of honor."

" That's great."

She hugged her.

"If I had said no, I still could have been a bridesmaid right?"

"Yes, you could have."

That Saturday, Greg was both excited and scared about meeting Heather's kids. He had been warned to watch what he said around her daughter Lucy. Heather was in the kitchen making her stuffed burgers, Lucy was working on her mashed potatoes and Tracy was working on her chocolate pie for dinner that evening.

"Casanova, can you pass me the pie crust?"

"Here you go snuggle bunny," he said handing her the pie crust. She kissed him in return.

"Now pass the chocolate."

" Here you go snuggle bunny."

As he passed it he melded his lips to hers in a French kiss. Link then kissed her neck and she giggled. Five thirty arrived and Heather noticed red splotches on Lucy's neck.

"Lucy, you need to change and cover up your hickeys because I don't want Greg to get the wrong impression of you."

"Make me bitch."

Heather drags Lucy to the bathroom and gets the pimple cream out; while she is getting it Lucy tries to escape but Heather catches her.

"Can I please keep my clothes on?"

"No, and no rum at dinner."

"No fair."

A half hour later, Lucy and Joel were outside smoking when Greg walked up to the house holding a pecan pie.

"You must be Lucy, it's great to meet you."

"Don't talk to me, nigger."

She "tripped" him, blowing smoke into his face.

He recovered quickly and smiled at Joel.. "You must be Link."

"Actually, I am Lucy's fiancé, Joel."

"It's great to meet you Joel."

"You too"

Greg headed inside.

"Hey honey bunch."

" Hey handsome."

"I hope you don't mind but I brought a pie for dessert."

"Not at all."

They French kissed.

"Where is Link?"

"In the kitchen.'

They went inside to the kitchen.

"This is Link. Link this is Greg."

"It's great to meet you Link."

"You too Greg."

"And you remember Link's fiancé Tracy."

"Aren't you two a little young to be engaged?"

"We don't have any choice because we are having a baby in April."

"Oh, I see. Do you think you'll be married before the baby is born?"

"Yes, we are getting married March sixth. Would you like to come to the wedding?"

"I don't know. I hardly know you."

"You are dating Heather of course I would like you there."

"So would I."

"I'll be there then."

"Link, can you get Lucy and Joel and tell them that dinner is ready?"

"Sure thing mom."

Link went to get Lucy and Joel, and they all sat down to dinner.

"So Greg, my mom tells me that you're new in town."

"I am."

"Where did you live before?"

"Boston."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"One sister. She lives here, her name is Motormouth Maybelle."

"Does she have any children?"

"Yes, a son named Seaweed and a daughter named Inez."

It dawned on Tracy that she knew them. "We are friends with Motormouth Maybelle and her kids."

"Small world isn't it."

"Yes, it is."

"Greg, is there anything that you have wanted to do but haven't done yet?"

"Well, Tracy I have always wanted to go to New York and see a Broadway show."

"Greg, what do you see in my mom?" Link asked.

" Well, she is pretty loving and a really sweet lady but most of all she is an incredible kisser."

" You're the one who is an incredible kisser."

"Please I don't want to hear about my mom's kissing expertise," Link said.

"Nigger, have you ever been arrested."

"Lucy, how dare you use that name, you are grounded for a week and lose your motorcycle for another week."

"No fair bitch."

"How dare you call me a bitch."

"Would you rather be called a slut?"

"I'd rather not be called either, would you rather I make your grounding a month."

"No."

"I didn't think so."

"Please stop arguing!" Tracy shouted, though more loudly than she intended.

"Sorry dear," Heather said.

"I'd like an answer to my question."

"No, I have never been arrested but I got in trouble a lot as a kid."

"What did you do?"

"I got in a lot of fights with kids in the neighborhood and lied to my parents a lot."

"Did you get caught?"

"Some of the time."

"Did you get in trouble when you got caught?"

"Yes, I did."

"Do you still get in fights?"

"Not since I was twelve."

"Greg, what do you like to do for fun?" Joel asked.

"Well, I love going to movies, bowling and going out to eat."

"Were you close to your sister before you moved here?"

"Yes, we were always very close so, I moved here and stayed with them till I found a good apartment."

"That was nice of her to let you do it."

"Yes, it was."

"Let's have dessert."

Tracy stood. "Here Heather, let me help you bring them in."

"All right."

Tracy helped Heather bring the pies in and serve everybody.

"I am not going to eat your pie, nigger"

"Lucy, you're making me uncomfortable using that word," Tracy said

"Well he is black and that's typically used to describe him," Lucy told her.

"Please Lucy, stop!" Tracy said, a tear sliding down her cheek.

Heather gave Lucy a stern look but said nothing. "You don't have to then sweetie."

An hour later Greg told them that he should start heading home.

"Bye Greg thanks for coming."

"You're welcome, thanks for having me."

"You're welcome."

After Greg left, Heather turned to Lucy. "Lucy, I wish that you would have been nicer to Greg."

"Why, when he is a jerk."

"He is not."

"Yes, he is."

Monday morning Heather arrived at work and found a letter for her at her post; opening it she read…

Heather,

There are no words to describe what a wonder you are. I have always enjoyed being around kids and hope to have some of my own one day and knowing that the woman I love has such a strong maternal instinct is pure bliss.

As she finished she felt a warm pair of hands around her waist and a kiss on her neck. She giggled as she looked back and saw Greg.

"Morning handsome."

"Morning honey bunch."

"The letter was so sweet."

"Glad you liked it."

Greg French kissed her.

On Wednesday the eighteenth, Tracy was standing at her locker, when she felt a kick in the middle of her stomach. She then felt a kick on both sides at the same time and she giggled at the feeling of it. Link walked up to her.

"Hey, snuggle bunny."

"Hey Casanova. You just missed the strangest thing."

"What did I miss?"

"I just felt three kicks at the same time."

"Ugh."

"Let's not get scared yet, let's make a doctors appointment to make sure."

"All right."

The next afternoon after the show, Tracy went to the doctors to see if it was indeed triplets.

" Hey sweetie," Dr. Anderson said when she saw Tracy.

"Hey Tracy. What seems to be the matter?"

"I felt three kicks at the same time yesterday."

"Seems like you may be having triplets."

"Ugh, that was what I was afraid of."

"Want to hear your baby's heartbeat? That way we can make sure."

"You mean there is a way?"

"Yes, there is."

"Then I want to."

Dr. Anderson hooked up a listening device and four heartbeats are heard.

"It's triplets."

"Seems like they'll keep us very busy."

"Yes, they will."

"Do you mind if I bring my fiancée back here, so that he can hear his kids' heartbeats?"

"Not at all."

Tracy went out and got Link and took him to the exam room.

"Mr. Larkin, Tracy thought you might like to hear your kids' heartbeats."

"So, it's triplets?"

"Yes, it is, would you like to hear the heartbeats?"

"You can hear all three?"

"Yes."

"Then I'd love to."

Dr. Anderson hooked up the listening device once again.

"Wow, we made those."

"Yes, we did."

" Are they healthy?"

" Yes, they are."

"Good, let's go home."

"Yeah."

About fifteen minutes later, Tracy and Link got home. Heather was waiting for them.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Heather."

"Hey mom."

"How was the appointment?"

"It went well."

"Good is my grandchild healthy?"

"They are very healthy."

"They?"

"Yes its triplets."

"I didn't know that it was possible for a woman to have three kids at the same time."

"Well, I am."

That night, Tracy was lying on her bed scratching Adam, when Link entered her room and lay down next to Tracy. He placed his hand on her stomach and sang "Without Love" to his kids and Tracy soon started singing along. They both felt the kicks as they sang to their unborn children.

"The kids seem to like your singing."

"Yes, they do."

About ten, thirty that night, Tracy was laying in bed writing in her diary it reads.

Dear Diary,

I just found out that I'm not having one, but three babies! I hope that Link and I can handle all of them. I hope at least one looks just like Link and I'm sure he hopes that one of the babies looks just like me.

The following Wednesday morning Link and Tracy were both trying to adjust to the fact they were going to be the parents of not one but three babies. Corny had promised that she could make the announcement on the show that day not knowing that her mother watched the show now just to see her daughter. Edna longed to see her daughter again and tell her that she was sorry for what she had done, but she had no idea where Tracy was living. Little did Edna know that Tracy wanted to apologize as well but was afraid to go and see her mother.

"Well, that is our show but before we go, Tracy has an announcement to make."

"Indeed I do Corny."

"What is it?"

"I am having three babies."

"I don't think there have ever been triplets in our family," Edna said as she watched the show.

When she finished, Tracy went off stage followed by Link.

"You did great today, snuggle bunny."

"Thanks Linky."

That Thanksgiving, Tracy helped cook the food for Thanksgiving dinner. Greg was coming over for dinner, bringing a pecan pie, which made three with the chocolate one Tracy made and the pumpkin one that Heather made. At three, Greg arrived, a little early.

"Hey honeybunch," he said, when Heather let him in.

"Hey, handsome you're early."

"I know, I was hoping that you'd let me help with dinner."

"No, we have everything covered."

"All right."

About an hour later they sat down to eat.

"Heather, Greg, Link and I were talking and we want you to be our other best man and maid of honor."

"We do," Link added in agreement.

"Are you sure you want me in the wedding, you hardly know me."

"I'm sure."

"So am I."

"Then I'd love to."

"So would I."

"Great."

"Have you found a dress yet?"

"I haven't started looking."

"How about we go dress shopping tomorrow then?"

"That sounds great."

"Can I come too?"

"Sure, I'll need you there to help me pick out the maid of honor and bridesmaid dresses."

"I'll help with that as well."

"Tracy, have you decided what you will have served at the wedding reception yet?"

"Yes L'italiano Stelle is going to cater an Italian buffet."

"You guys made a wise choice."

"It was Heather's idea."

An hour later and Greg realized he needed to get going.

"Bye, honey bunch."

"Bye, handsome."

"Bye, Greg."

"Bye, Tracy."

"Bye, nigger."

"Bye, Lucy," Greg said as he left.

" Lucy, what have I told you about calling Greg names?"

"Not to do it, but he deserves it."

"Does not."

"Does so."

"Does not, you don't get to go to Ann's party Saturday night."

"No fair."

"Very fair."

The next day Heather, Tracy, Amber and Lucy went to Kendall's Bridal Shop.

"That dress is amazing!" Tracy said, spotting a beautiful white dress on the rack. It was long with a scoop neck bodice.

"Why don't you try it on?" Heather said.

Tracy nodded, "All right." She took the dress and headed into the changing rooms. She came out a few minutes later, wearing the dress and stood in front of the mirror.

"It looks absolutely stunning on you, Tra."

"Lovely," Heather agreed.

"Link will love it," Amber added.

"Thanks guys."

"How does it fit?" Lucy asked.

"It feels wonderful! I don't ever want to take it off."

"Wait until you're wedding night and then say that," Amber told her.

Tracy blushed. "Amber, I'm shocked that you'd even think that!"

"No, you aren't," Lucy stated.

"Okay, I'm not but what would Corny say if he heard you talk about your ex-boyfriend like that?"

Amber put her index finger to her lips. "He'd probably say that I'm right."

Heather giggled. "I think that man would say that you're right even if you said the sun rose in the west instead of east."

Tracy chuckled. "You're right, he would."

"Men are so easy to train," Lucy said.

"Lucy, men are not to be trained, they just need to listen and learn," Heather told her.

"Learn what we want," Lucy stated.

Amber and Tracy rolled their eyes, giggling slightly.

"I hope that it will still fit when I marry Link."

"We can always get it fitted so that it will."

"You can?"

Heather nodded, "They do tailoring here."

"Let's get it then."

Amber nodded, "I think that's a good idea."

"Tracy, what color were you thinking for the maid of honor dresses?"

"I was thinking blue."

"That's a great color sweetie."

"Thanks Heather."

Lucy frowned. "I wish that you would pick a different color because I hate blue."

"Lucy you should let Tracy pick her own color," Amber told her.

Heather nodded. "Amber's right."

Tracy looked through the blue dresses and she spots one immediately.

"What do you think of this one?"

"I think it's perfect."

"I think it's the ugliest dress I have ever seen."

"Lucy, be nice," Heather scolded.

Tracy turned to Heather. "Heather, I really want to see it on somebody, so can you see if they have it in your size?"

"Sure sweetie."

Heather looked through the dresses and found one her size. She grabbed it and walked into the dressing rooms. She came out a few minutes later.

Tracy smiled. "It looks great."

"Yes, it does," Amber agreed.

Lucy cringed. "It makes you look like a smurf."

"Hush, Lucy."

"I think your mom looks beautiful," Amber said and Tracy nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, girls."

"I think we've found the perfect one."

"I think so too."

"Don't make me wear that ugly dress."

"I am sorry but you promised that you would be Tracy's maid of honor so you don't have any choice."

"Listen, Lucy, it could be worse, Tracy could have wanted pea green dresses instead," Amber told her.

Lucy sighed unhappily. "All right, I guess I have to, but can I put on a different dress for the reception?"

"I can't see why not."

On December fifth, Heather took Laura for her yearly check up with Dr. Smith. He was also Adam's vet. Laura hated going for car rides, so Heather needed help catching her and putting her in the car. They arrived at the vet's office and were waiting to see the doctor when he walks in.

"Hey, Heather."

"Hey, Dr."

"Hey, Laura have you been a good girl?"

Laura wagged her tail.

"That's good, let's get started."

He checked Laura, saving her stomach for last.

"Oh my."

"What's wrong?"

" It seems like Laura is pregnant."

"You certainly have been a busy girl, haven't you?"

Laura wagged her tail.

"Any idea who the father is?"

"I guess its Adam, because he and Tracy have been around a lot lately."

"He must be the father then."

"Yes, he must."

Dr. Smith handed Laura a dog treat, Laura ate it wagging her tail because they were her favorite kind. Fifteen minutes later Heather arrived at home with Laura in tow.

"Come on girl, let's go in."

Laura wagged her tail again as they went inside. Laura ran right to Adam and they started chasing each other around the house.

"I'm home."

" How was the doctor's appointment?"

"Good."

"Any problems?"

"Yes, Laura is pregnant."

"Seems like she and Adam have been doing more than we thought."

"Yes, it does."

Adam came into the kitchen.

"Hey boy, have you been a busy dog."

Adam barked happily.

It is now three days before Christmas and Heather's parents Lilly and Nathan were coming to town. They were in their seventies and Lilly needed a cane to walk. By this time, Tracy had asked Amber, Inez, Tammy, Shelley, Noreen, Doreen, and Lou Ann to be her bride maids and they had all accepted and had decided that Adam would be her ring bearer; she had gotten him fitted in a doggy tux. At around two, Link was finishing Christmas shopping while Lucy and Heather were at work, leaving Tracy at home when they got there. Tracy heard a knock on the door and went to answer it revealing Lily and Nathan on the other side.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Williams."

"Hey sweetie," Lilly told her.

" Hey Tracy," Nathan told her.

" Tracy, it seems like you have a bun in the oven."

" Actually, I have three."

"Wow, do you think you'll be married before the babies are born?"

"Yes, we got engaged in October and will be married on March 6th."

"At least Link did the right thing."

"Yes, he did."

Adam ran up to Lilly and Nathan, trying to jump up and lick Lilly.

"Adam, where are you manners."

"Who do we have here?"

"This is my dog Adam."

"Hey Adam," Lilly said, leaning down and scratching him.

As she did, Adam licked her; he then went over to Nathan.

"Hey boy," Nathan told him.

He scratched him and Adam licked him.

"Where is everybody else?"

"Link is shopping and Lucy and Heather are at work."

"Guess it's the three of us then."

"Yes, for a while."

She hugged Lilly then Nathan.

" Have you been doing all right sweetie?"

" I have been fine and you?"

" I've been fine thanks, how are your parents?"

" To tell you the truth, I haven't seen them since October."

"You haven't?"

" No."

" Where have you been staying since then?"

" Here"

"Shouldn't you stay somewhere else, after all you guys aren't married yet?"

A traitorous tear slid down Tracy's cheek. She wiped it off remembering the last few times she was with her parents. I didn't have anywhere else to go. My mom wouldn't let me see Link so we wanted to find a way to be together."

" Was Heather all right with you living here?"

"It took some convincing but eventually she was fine with it."

Heather arrived home around six that evening.

"Hey Heather," Tracy said.

"Hey, sweetie," both her parents greeted.

"Hey, mom."

" Hey, Heather."

" Hey, dad."

" How come you let Tracy move in when she was pregnant?"

" Because she didn't have anywhere else to go."

"Have you been all right?"

" Yes, mom."

" Good, will we get to meet Greg while were here?"

" Yes, you will."

" Good, I can't wait to meet him."

" He's looking forward to meeting you too."

The next day at three, Heather and Lucy were at work but Link was home with Tracy since he finished shopping. Tracy and Link were making out on the couch Link started kissing Tracy's neck causing her to giggle, she then French kissed him again just then there was a knock on the door. Tracy and Link got up and smoothed their clothes before opening the door to see Jeff's parents, Martha and Jack.

" Hey Grandma," Link said.

" Hey, sweetie."

" Hey, grandpa."

" Hey, Link."

Adam ran and greeted Martha and Jack.

"Well, who do we have here?"

"This is my dog Adam."

" And who are you?"

"I'm Link's fiancé, Tracy."

"It's great to finally meet you, Tracy."

"You too ma'am."

"Seems like your pregnant."

"I am, with triplets."

"What was your mom like when she found out?"

"She was mad when she found out I was pregnant; she doesn't know that it's triplets."

"How come you haven't told her yet?"

Tracy became angered though it was just her hormones flaring up. "I haven't seen my folks since October, nor have I wanted too."

"Why not?"

"Because I moved out."

" I'm sure they miss you."

" Yeah, I miss them as well."

" Where is everybody else?"

" Lucy and my mom are working and Laura is resting on her bed."

" All right may I go say hello to her?"

" Sure."

A few hours later, Martha and Jack arrived at Jeff's house.

" Hey mom, dad," Jeff said.

" Hi Jeff."

" Hey, sweetie how come you never told us that Tracy is pregnant?"

" Because I haven't seen my family in a few months and last time I did they didn't say anything."

" You need to see them more often."

" I guess I do. I wonder if they will be married before the baby is born."

" They are getting married in March and the baby is due in April."

The next evening Link's grand parents, Lucy, Joel, Heather and Link were waiting for Tracy so they could leave.

"Snuggle bunny, we need to get going."

"I'm coming Linky."

She came down the steps wearing a sexy blue dress; her hair in a French twist.

"Hey sexy, my you look ravishing this evening."

" Thank you for noticing, Casanova."

"Shall we go?" Heather asked.

" We shall," Tracy said.

Link put his arm around Tracy, as they head to the car.

They all arrived at Paul's Steakhouse and were seated when a really pretty waitress came up to their table.

" Evening folks, welcome to Paul's steak house, what can I get you to drink?"

"Hey sweet lips, when do you go on break? I was thinking that we could have ourselves a little ménage a trois action in the back room," Jeff said.

She ignored Jeff and looked at the others. "Ok. What can I get you to drink?"

" I'll have wine," Jeff said.

" So will I," Jack said.

" I'll have that as well."

" I'll have a cherry coke, light ice."

" So will I."

" I'll have rum."

" So will I."

" I'll need to see your ids"

Lucy and Joel hand over their fake ids.

" All right."

" I'll have a cherry coke."

" So will I."

" And I'll have a beer."

" Nathan dear, don't drink."

" Just one."

"Oh all right."

The waitress walked over to a manager.

" I need for you to kick somebody out for me because he made a pass at me and I don't feel comfortable waiting on him."

" Who?"

" The one right there; be careful what you say because the one in blue is pregnant."

" Will do."

The manager didn't hear the last part.

" I need for the two of you to leave."

" What did I do?"

" No fair, all I did was hit on a waitress."

" My fiancée didn't do anything."

" Yeah," Heather said.

" All right, let me talk with the waitress and get everything straightened out."

She walked over to the waitress.

"What did the one in blue do?"

" She didn't do anything. I was saying be careful what you say because she is pregnant."

"I better go apologize."

She walked back over to the table.

" Ma'am, I need for you to come with me."

"Why?"

"I want to speak to you."

"You want to speak with me, after what you just did?"

" Yes, ma'am."

"How dare you tell me to leave when I have done nothing wrong," Tracy told her. She was practically seething at the mouth.

"There was a mix up and you didn't do anything wrong, so I wanted to apologize."

Tracy calmed at the sight of the poor lady. She really looked remorseful. "It's all right."

The manager was surprised by how quickly Tracy's mood changed. "There was a mistake and because of that the meal is on me."

" You don't need to do that."

" Yes, I do."

The manager left and the waitress returned with their drinks and a basket of bread.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked.

They nodded.

" What can I get for you?"

" I'll have the filet with mashed potatoes," Jack said.

" So will I."

" I'll have the blue cheese balsamic glaze prime rib with a stuffed potato."

" So will I."

" I'll have the chicken fried steak with onion rings."

" That sounds good to me too."

" I'll have the blue cheese balsamic glaze prime rib with a stuffed potato."

" I'll have that as well."

" And I'll have the meat loaf with mashed potatoes."

" All right."

She walked away and they each had a slice of bread.

" Lulu, do you want to come back to my house and have sex after dinner?"

" I'd love to JoJo."

" Heather, when can I meet Greg?"

"Tomorrow."

" Who is Greg?" Martha asked.

"My new boyfriend."

" What is he like?"

" He is really sweet, handsome, and romantic."

" How do the kids like him?"

"Everyone but Lucy likes him."

" He must be incredible then."

" Oh, he is."

They finished their meal and left, Lucy going with Joel and the rest retreating back to their homes.

Joel was told to go lay in bed, when they reached his apartment. Lucy walked into the bathroom and returned a short time later wearing a short blouse and skirt. A hat saying "bad girl", sat atop her head, her outfit was completed using silk stockings. She also had a candy cane in her mouth.

"This tastes so good," she said, as she licked it.

Joel went up to her and started licking the other side soon they were sucking the same spot and their tongues met in a French kiss. This lasted a minute before Lucy started dancing sensuously by wiggling her hips. She began to strip everything off but her stockings, throwing them onto the floor. Joel, was hooting and hollering when she took the blouse and skirt off, for she wore a bra with holes cut into it so that you could see her breast and panties. She lay down on the bed and Joel took her stockings off with his teeth. They got under the covers and took the rest of their clothes off.

" You've been a bad girl, Lulu."

" Oh, Jo Jo."

Joel hovered atop Lucy, supporting most of his weight with his arms. He placed sweet kisses on her forehead, cheeks, eyelids and nose. He trailed down to her neck where he nipped the sensitive skin with his teeth. Lucy giggled at his warm breath. He resumed his trail of kisses and moved to the hollow under her ear. He whispered "I love you" to her. Lucy moved her mouth to his ear and whispered "I need you". She caressed his earlobe with her tongue and gave it a quick nibble. Joel moaned as he continued down her body. She whimpered as he reached her supple breasts and allowed his teeth to nibble close to the round nipple. She pulled him to her and crashed her lips onto his and when they parted he put a finger to her lips, silently telling her that he wanted to continue with what he was doing. She moved her hand and he went back to her stomach where he continued his ministrations. When he got to her thighs he placed a tender kiss on the inside of each, dangerously close to her sweet spot. She gasped when she felt him so close to it.

He looked up at her and she nodded. He gently pushed her legs and slipped into her. Her body warmed as their two bodies met. He captured her lips in a searing kiss as he started moving in slow, synchronized movements. She grabbed at his back and screamed his name as his thrusts became faster and they both came, him within moments of her.

Back at the Larkin's house Tracy was lying in bed writing in her diary and it read.

Dear Diary,  
Tonight I went with Link and his family to their traditional Larkin dinner. Link's paternal grandparents were also there. It all started out well, but when the waitress arrived and Link's father, Jeff, made a crude comment that had the managers being called and Jeff being kicked out. After what I've been told about Jeff, I'm not surprised at him having the gall to say what he did. I'm still stumped at what happened next! There was a misunderstanding with the managers and somehow they thought I was part of something I was not and my hormones flared and I let them have it. I regret allowing that to happen but I can't control my unstable hormones.

The next morning at seven thirty, Tracy crept out of her room to open her stocking that Heather had prepared, Adam followed. Tracy opened hers to fin d chocolates, a chocolate Santa, make up, and hairspray, before getting Adam's down. While she was getting Adam's stocking down, Link snuck up behind her and kissed her neck making her giggle.

" Morning sexy, Merry Christmas."

" Morning Linky, you too."

They French kissed before Link found his way in front of Tracy and kissed her stomach three times.

"Morning little ones, Merry Christmas."

" They say morning and to tell you Merry Christmas."

" Can you hand me my stocking?"

" Sure."

Tracy gets Link's stocking down.

" Thanks, snuggle bunny."

" You're welcome, Casanova."

As she says this Heather came out of her room followed by Laura.

" Morning, guys."

" Morning, Heather."

" Morning mom."

" What would you guys like for breakfast?"

" Chocolate chip pancakes and bacon."

" Yeah."

" All right."

She gets Laura's stocking down.

An hour later, Lucy finally joined them at the breakfast table, where they were finishing up.

"Let's feed the dogs and do gifts."

" Yeah."

" We'll feed them mom," Link said.

" All right, sweetie."

Tracy and Link fed the dogs; after they are done they began to lick each other's faces.

" It's my year to go first right?" Lucy asked.

" Lucy, let's let Tracy go first."

" No fair, it's my year."

" Very fair, this is her first Christmas living with us."

" Oh, all right."

Link hands Tracy a gift, she opens it to reveal a necklace.

" Thanks, Linky."

" Your welcome, snuggle bunny."

Lucy opens Tracy's to reveal a leather jacket.

" Thanks, Tracy."

" You're welcome, Lu."

Link opens Heather's gift to reveal a new suite.

" Thanks, mom."

" Your welcome sweetie, I was thinking that you could wear it for the wedding."

" I plan to."

The kids hand Heather her gift.

" This is from all three of us."

" Thanks sweeties."

She opens it to reveal a gift certificate for a day of pampering.

Tracy, then gets a gift certificate to a baby store to get things she needs for the kids.

" Thanks, Heather."

" You're welcome Tracy."

Lucy opens her gift from Heather she gets a gift certificate good for cooking lessons from chef Albert.

" Thanks, mom."

" You're welcome, sweetie."

Link gets a record from Tracy that she made just for him.

" Thanks, snuggle bunny.

" You're welcome, Casanova."

Tracy opens her gift from Lucy and found a bracelet.

" Thanks, Lu."

" You're welcome."

Lucy opens hers from Link. She got a record of her favorite singer.

" Thanks, Link."

" You're welcome."

Link opens his from Lucy; she gave him a gift certificate to the drive in.

At eleven, there was a knock at the door. Lucy opened it to see Joel.

" Merry Christmas, Lulu."

" You too, Jojo."

They French kissed. Joel kissed Lucy's neck causing her to giggle. Joel then handed her a gift. She discovered a necklace when she opened it. She handed Joel his gift an he found a Rolex.

" Thanks, Lulu."

" You're welcome thanks for yours."

Tracy and Link came into the room.

" Merry Christmas, guys."

" You too Joel," Tracy said.

Joel handed each of them a gift and they each handed him one. Joel gave each of them a gift certificate to the smoke house Tracy gave him a coupon to his favorite pizza place and Link one to the drive in.

For the next hour, they all visited and smooched under the mistletoe . Then they heard a knock on the door and Heather went and opened it to see Greg.

" Merry Christmas, honeybunch."

" You too, handsome."

They French kiss, then Greg kisses Heather's neck making her giggle. Greg then hands a gift to Heather and an envelope to each of the kids, she gives him a gift as do the kids.

" Open yours," Greg said.

" No, you do yours first."

" How about we do it at the same time?"

" Yes, let's."

They open theirs, Heather gets a pair of diamond earrings. And Greg gets a gift certificate to L'italiano Stelle. The kids each get twenty-five dollars to use how they wanted. The kids gave him bus tickets to New York and two tickets to see Hello dolly on New Years Eve, and two backstage passes which Corny was able to get for them.

" Will you go with me, honey bunch?"

" I'd love too, handsome. and I hope that I can trust you kids to stay out of trouble while I am gone."

" We promise," Tracy and Link said.

" Who us?" Lucy said.

"Yes, you."

" I promise," Lucy said.

"So do I," Joel said.

As he said this there was another knock at the door, Tracy opened it to reveal Lilly and Nathan.

" Merry Christmas, mom, dad."

" You too, sweetie," Lilly said.

She noticed Greg.

" You must be Greg."

" Indeed I am."

" It's great to meet you."

" You too."

" Greg, this is my mom and dad."

" It's great to meet both of you."

Lilly handed a gift to Tracy, Link. Joel, and Lucy. Tracy gets a new diary, Link and Joel each get twenty dollars and Lucy gets leather-riding boots. They thank her; she then hands a gift to Heather and Greg; she gives Heather a jewelry tree. The kids then hand each of the grand parents a gift, Link's granddad gets tickets to a Maryland basketball game the next day. Lucy gives him a gift certificate to the smoke house since he loved eating there. They give Lilly pottery material. Lilly then hands Greg an envelope, he opens it to find something telling him that they made a reservation for three nights in two rooms at the Hotel Deauville in New York City.

About three, that afternoon, there was another knock at the door, Tracy opened it to find Penny and Amber.

" Merry Christmas guys," Tracy said.

" You too, Tra," Amber said.

The girls handed each other a gift. Penny got two friend ship bracelets, as did Amber. Tracy got one from Penny and a record of West Side Story from Amber.

" Thanks girls."

" You're welcome," they said.

Heather walked into the room.

" Would you girls like some hot chocolate?"

" That would be great Mrs. Larkin," Penny said.

About two hours later, Tracy was sitting on her bed writing in her diary it read.

Dear Diary,

Yesterday was Christmas. Link gave me a necklace that I simply loved! I think the triplets could tell the joy I was feeling. They were kicking happily while Link and I sang "Jingle Bells" together. I can't wait to see what these three think of their first Christmas.

That night, Tracy put on her Christmas lingerie that Link had given her the year before and headed into Link's room, he saw her.

" Hey, sexy."

" Hey, Linky."

" Any chance we can have sex?"

" Yes, why do you think I did this?"

They get in bed and start making out. Soon they start taking each other's clothes off.

"My lovely fiancée is making me long for every Christmas to be like this."

Link lingered atop Tracy, then began kissing every inch of her face and neck causing her to giggle. Next he nibbled on it also causing her to giggle. He moved to her ear, nibbling on it. This caused her to whimper. Next he licked it causing her to growl. Then he kissed her nose making her smile. He then placed kisses down her body pausing at her breast to nibble on them causing her to whimper once again. He also licked them causing her to moan happily before pinching them, to make her gasp. Next he stroked them as he did this she brushed up against him and purred like a kitten, he stroked her again.

"Good kitty."

Then he squeezed them before placing kisses all along her arm.

Tracy moaned. "Oh, Linky."

Tracy then rolled on top, Link rolled back on top so Tracy rolled on top  
again and spanked him. He whimpered.

" Linky, stop being such a Scrooge and let Mrs. Clause be on top."

She rubbed Link's inner thigh, making him whimper. She moved to Link's  
neck placing kisses on it before sucking on Link's ear. He moaned at her lips on his ear. Next she ran her tongue over Link's mouth. Next she began to nibble on his lower lip causing him to whimper. Before too long they were under the covers there they came together as one. They soon fell asleep in each others arms.


	6. A baby shower guest

A baby shower guest.

A/N I would like to thank I would like to thank hippogriff-tamer, and LittleFairyMaiden for reviewing chapter four. I would also like to thank hippogriff-tamer for all of her help with the chapter, and hippogriff-tamer for being my beta this chapter. Also I must tell you I own nothing that you recognize in the chapter.

Heather and Greg left for New York on December thirtieth. Tracy and Link had recently learned that their new house wouldn't be ready until the next November so they decided that it would be best to stay where they were until it was complete. They had scheduled Tracy's baby shower for January ninth. Before she left, Heather could tell that Tracy was missing her mom, so she decided to call Edna.

"Hello," Edna said when she answered the phone.

"Hi Mrs. Turnblad."

"Heather! Hi! It's been so long since we spoken."

"I know, it's just been crazy here."

"Here as well with searching for Tracy and all."

Hesitation laced Heather's voice. "Look Edna, there's no easy way to say this but Tracy has been living here since October."

"What?!" she nearly screamed.

"She resented how you were treating her with regards to Link and he decided to bring her here."

"And you just let her stay?!"

"Well, I had to be persuaded," Heather told her truthfully.

"Why am I just hearing about this now?" Edna asked, hurt filling in her voice.

"Tracy has obviously been missing you and she's going to be having a baby shower on January ninth; and I thought that it would be a nice surprise for her if you came."

"I miss her too. I'm sure Ann would like to see her as well," Edna murmured.

"I bet Tracy would like to see her as well. She has been hiding out for too long without contacting you and I think its time that you two talk."

"We do need to talk," Edna agreed.

Heather sighed in relief after she hung up with Edna, glad that Tracy and Edna might actually forgive each other soon. She had felt so bad for Tracy these past couple months since she knew how close Tracy and Edna were before their disagreement. With a lighter heart, she went upstairs to finish packing for her trip. When she came back downstairs she gathered everyone in the living room.

"I have a few rules for you guys while I am gone," she told them.

"What are they?" Link asked.

"No friends spending the night; keep to your own room at night; no parties and don't get arrested."

" Who us? Lucy asked."

" Yes you. Will you promise to abide by the rules?"

"We promise," Tracy and Link said in unison.

"I promise as well," Joel added.

Lucy stared at her mom and sighed, knowing that arguing with her would lead nowhere. "If I have to," she muttered.

Heather smiled. "I'm glad you all are agreeable to the rules."

They heard a knock at the door and Heather answered it, allowing Greg to walk in.

"Hey Heather, are you ready?"

She nodded. "I am if you are."

"Let's go then." She began picking up her bag but Greg put his hand on her arm, stopping her. "Allow me," he told her.

"Oh Greg, you're such a gentleman."

"I try," he said, his cheeks showing a tinge of pink.

Heather and Greg said their goodbyes and left.

Lucy flopped down on the couch. "I thought she'd never leave. Now we have time to plan the party that I'm hosting tomorrow night."

"Lucy, mom said no parties," Link said sternly.

"And you promised," Tracy added, tears forming in her eyes. She cursed her hormones under her breath. She hated when they acted up since they seemed to at the most inopportune times.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Like I actually meant what I said."

"I'm sure you have plans to break the other rules as well," Tracy told her.

"Like you plan on sticking to them yourselves," Lucy snapped.

"Unlike you, we want to respect Heather's rules," Tracy told her.

"I'll believe that when I see it," Lucy told her.

"Lucy, are you going to break mom's rules?" Link asked.

"Of course," Lucy answered. "We enjoy as much quality time together as we can, isn't that right Joel?"

He smiled. "Anything you say Lulu."

"See Tracy, I told you it was easy to train a man," Lucy said.

"She doesn't need to train me sis," Link stated.

"That's only because she has you wrapped around her little finger," Lucy retorted.

"You have Joel around yours," Tracy told her.

Lucy stood and linked her arm with Joel's. "True, come on Jojo we need to get planning." He managed a quick goodbye as they left.

Before they went out the door, Lucy turned back to Link and Tracy. "

Heather and Greg arrived at their hotel at six that evening. They checked into their separate rooms and went upstairs, finding that the rooms were actually right next to each other.

"I'm starved, let's get dinner," Greg said.

"Ok, I'm famished myself," Heather agreed.

"What are you in the mood for?"

"I was thinking a sandwich and cheesecake."

"We can ask in the lobby where to find a restaurant that has both."

"I remember when I came here with my parents there was one restaurant I loved. It was called the stage deli when we went there."

"Let's go there then."

"That sounds great."

They found the address of the restaurant in the phonebook and took a taxi there. Upon entering, they walked up to the hostess, a slender red head with glasses.

"How can I help you folks?"

"We'd like a table for two," Greg answered.

"All right follow me." She led them to a small table near the back of the restaurant. Greg held out Heather's chair for her as she sat and seated himself opposite her. The hostess handed them menus before leaving.

"What is good here?" Greg asked Heather as he glanced at his menu.

"I normally get the roast beef sandwich."

"That does sound good."

"It is."

Their waiter came over and they both ordered cherry cokes to drink. He wrote down their orders and left.

Greg took her hand in his and kissed it. "I can't wait to see Hello Dolly."

"I can't either handsome."

"Have you seen a Broadway show before?"

"Yes but I have never been backstage."

"There is a first time for everything."

Their waiter returned with their drinks and placed them on the table.

"Are you folks ready to order?" he asked. They both nodded and she readied her pen and pad.

"What can I get for you?"

"I'll have a roast beef sandwich, fries and a piece of chocolate cheesecake."

"Make that two," Greg told her.

The waiter wrote everything down and walked away.

"I hope that the kids abide by the rules I set for them."

"What rules did you give them?" Greg asked.

"No body sleeps over, no parties and don't get arrested, and sleeping in their own room."

"They're good kids, I'm sure they won't do any of those."

"Thanks for easing my fears."

"You're welcome, want to go back to my room after dinner?"

"What a lovely idea handsome," Heather said, smiling and running her hand over the top of his. He took it and brushed his lips over her palm, sending tiny shivers up her arm.

Heather took her hand back as the waiter came with their meals.

"I will bring your cheesecake after you finish the sandwich," the waiter told her.

"Before you leave, can I have a refill?" Heather asked.

"Sure."

"Can I have one as well?"

"Of course sir."

He took their empty glasses and returned soon after, with their refills.

Greg took a bite and grinned. "This sandwich is delicious."

Heather swallowed and returned the grin. "Glad you like it."

After dinner they made their way back to the hotel. As they entered Greg's empty room, Greg leaned in and kissed Heather. She parted her lips slightly and he slid his tongue into her mouth. Heather's tongue darted into his as they continued towards the bed. His arms ran up and down her back and hers curled in his hair as they lay next to each other on the bed. Greg's hands slid under her blouse, feeling the soft skin of her stomach. He moved down to her neck, placing small kisses on it. Boldly, his hands moved up her stomach, grazing her round breasts. He felt her hands on his arms and quickly removed his from under her shirt. She grabbed his lips with hers and he internally sighed, knowing that she didn't want to stop. His fingers caressed the naked skin around her collarbone, finding the top button of her blouse. He started jiggling it with his thumb and forefinger in an attempt to undo it. Heather pulled away from the kiss and gently removed his hand from her.

"I'm sorry Greg, but I don't think we should go any further until we are married." She was not the sort of woman who'd sleep with a guy without a ring on her finger.

He nodded. "I understand."

"But this is allowed, she said leaning in and capturing his lips again.

The next morning, in Baltimore, Tracy awoke around eight and headed to her room to get dressed. About eight the next morning Tracy woke up and headed to her room to get dressed. Like Lucy had foretold, she had broken a rule. The dogs followed her; curious as to what she was doing. When she was dressed, Tracy looked outside and saw blue skies and sun. She glanced back at the dogs and with a smile asked, "Who wants to go for a walk?" The dogs wagged there tails and headed towards the door.

"Ok, let me leave a note for Link, then we can go," she told them

Tracy quickly penned a note and left it on the table where Link would easily find it. She then found the leashes and readied the dogs for their walk. Together, they left the house. About ten minutes later Tracy returned to the house, Adam and Laura in tow.

She unhooked their leashes. "Come on let's get breakfast."

As soon as she put their food down, she felt a pair of warm hands encircle her waist along with a kiss on her neck. She giggled.

"Morning sexy."

"Morning Linky."

Link repositioned himself so that he was in front of Tracy. He placed his hand on her stomach and kissed it.

"Morning little ones, how are you doing?"

"They are doing well."

"That's great! How about I get dressed and we can go out for breakfast snuggle bunny."

"That sounds wonderful Casanova."

"And maybe we can take the dogs for a walk when we get back?"

" I already took them for a short one."

He frowned slightly. "We'll take a long one this afternoon." She nodded. "I was thinking a visit to the dog park this afternoon." He looked up at her and smiled. The dogs heard walk and were looking at them expectantly. "Yes let's they love the dog park," Link added.

That afternoon Heather and Greg went to the matinee performance of Hello Dolly.

"The show was incredible," Heather murmured.

"Yes it was."

Greg handed her their backstage pass. "Let's head backstage."

Heather held up her hand. "Hold on I want to get a few extra playbills to get signed for the kids."

"All right honey bunch."

Heather and Greg picked up a few more playbills and headed backstage to meet the actors and get their John Hancock's. They saved the actress who portrayed the lead character, Dolly, for last.

"You were phenomenal," Heather exclaimed.

"Thanks dearies. I am glad you enjoyed the show."

Heather held out the playbills. "Can we have your autograph?"

"Absolutely," she answered, signing every playbill she was handed.

Greg shook her hand. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

At nine that night, in Baltimore, the party was in full swing. People were dancing and there was a keg in the kitchen. Lucy's friends Howard and Lisa were making out on the couch; Lucy and Joel were dancing. Tracy and Link stayed upstairs with the dogs. They didn't really know anybody and the party was an inch from being out of control.

"Linky can you get your fiancée a coke?"

"Absolutely snuggle bunny."

He walked downstairs and saw Robin and Jack, two more of his sister's friends, in the kitchen, near the keg. They each had red plastic cups in their hands.

"You must be Link," Jack said.

Link nodded. "Yes, how'd you know?"

"Pictures from the living room," Jack answered.

"Want to dance?" Robin asked. She swayed a little as she moved and Link knew that she was obviously drunk.

"Um no thanks. I just came down here for a coke."

Robin turned to Jack. "You'll dance with me won't you Jack."

He took her hand. "I will," he answered before they headed back into the living room.

Link grabbed the beverage and headed back upstairs before he encountered anymore of Lucy's drunken friends. Tracy kissed him when he walked into the room. "Thanks Linky," she told him. He smiled. "You're welcome snuggle bunny."

"Lucy's friends are having quite the time down there," he added.

"I wonder who brought the keg I saw," Tracy wondered.

Link shrugged. "It could have been any one of them but I wouldn't be surprised if Lucy didn't get it herself."

Downstairs Robin and Jack were dancing dangerously close to one of the tables; the table that held an expensive lamp. They accidentally bumped into it, causing the lamp to shatter.

Lucy ran over and kneeled by the pieces of the lamp. "My moms favorite lamp!"

"Sorry," Robin said.

"Maybe we can fix it," Jack added.

He helped her pick up the pieces and take them to the kitchen. "Got any glue?" he asked her.

Another couple, Jason and Stephanie hit the side of another table. A glass vase nearly dropped to the floor but Joel saved it before it could break.

"Joel, you are a lifesaver," Lucy told him.

He smiled. "I try."

"My mom would be really angry if that vase broke too."

The phone rang and Lucy tried to quiet everyone before answering.

"Hello," Lucy said.

"Hi sweetie how is everything?"

"Fine mom," she lied.

Someone turned the music up so it was louder.

Lucy could almost see the frown on her mom's face. "Sweetie is there a party going on?"

"No we are just playing music and dancing."

"Who are we?"

"Joel and I," she answered.

"Can I talk to your brother?"

"Sure let me find him for you."

" You don't know where he is?"

"He's around here somewhere."

"All right."

Lucy went upstairs and found Link and Tracy cuddled up to one another on his bed.

She motioned to the phone. "Link mom is on the phone."

"I'll take it in here."

"All right."

Link picked up the phone.

"Hello," he said.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hey mom how is New York?"

"Unbelievable, we are having a great time."

"That's great."

"How are things at home?"

"Things are fine."

"And the dogs?"

"They're good."

"How did Greg like his first Broadway show?" Link added.

"We both loved it thanks."

"I'm just glad you two are enjoying New York," Link told her.

"I heard some noises before," Heather told him.

"Don't worry Lucy's just playing some music," he said; it wasn't a total lie. He just took out the part where she had a bunch of friends over.

"All right I'll call tomorrow."

"Bye mom."

"Bye Link."

An hour later Tracy was writing in her diary.

Dear Diary,

It seems that while the cats away, the mice will play especially in Lucy's case. Heather and Greg are off in New York City and Lucy decided to invite some friends over, which we aren't supposed to do. They were so boisterous that Link and I decided to stay upstairs. Besides we hardly knew any of her friends. We could still hear them from the bedrooms when the phone rang. It was Heather checking in. I'm sure she heard the noise but we didn't let her know it was a party. Instead we distracted her by asking about New York.

At one that morning, the party was still going on. Tracy and Link were both exhausted, not being able to sleep with all the noise.

"I wish they would quiet down so that we can get to sleep," Tracy said.

"Want me to go down there and tell them to be quiet?"

"No I'll do it."

Tracy walked downstairs and turned the music off. Everyone stared at her. She sighed in satisfaction before yelling, "Parties over, time to leave!"

"But its still early," Lucy practically whined.

"It's one in the morning, Link and I are exhausted, and you aren't even supposed to be having a party," Tracy stated matter-of-factly.

"So everyone out!" she said again, her voice even louder than before.

"Who made you our mom?" Robin asked.

Tracy glared at her, more intensely than she had meant to. She figured her hormones had something to do with it.

"All right party over," Robin said, retreating from her, She practically grabbed Jack and ran out the door. The others followed shortly thereafter.

Tracy started upstairs but turned as she took two steps. "Lucy, Joel, you should get to bed yourselves."

When she reached the bedroom Link looked up at her. :Any luck?"

"Yes they are leaving."

He sighed happily. "Thank god, now we might actually get some sleep."

She laid down next to him, snuggling against him. "Night Casanova."

He kissed her. "Night Trace."

Heather arrived home on January second. She found Tracy alone in the house.

"Hey Heather."

"Hey sweetie. How are you and my grandchildren doing?"

"We are both doing well, thanks. How was New York?"

" It was amazing."

Tracy smiled. "I'm glad you had a good time."

Heather looked around. "Where is everybody else?"

"Link is out back and Lucy is in her room."

Heather opened a cabinet door and noticed her broken lamp. "What happened to my favorite lamp?" she asked.

Tracy shrugged. "I don't know."

"Can you get Link and Lucy for me, maybe they know," Heather told her.

"Sure."

Tracy found Link and Lucy and led them to their mom."

"Do either of you know what happened to my lamp?"

Lucy was the first to speak. "It was an accident." She wasn't lying for it had been an accident.

Tracy felt like busting if she didn't tell the truth. "Lucy had a party on New Years Eve."

"What! I distinctly remember telling you no parties!"

"It was pretty harmless mom," Lucy said, trying to make it seem innocent.

Heather crossed her arms and just looked at her. "I made the rules for a purpose young lady. Rules aren't meant to be followed, not ignored."

Lucy opened her mouth to speak but Heather turned to Tracy and Link and spoke again. "And where were you two when this party was going on?"

"Upstairs," Link answered.

"Why'd you lie to me?"

"We didn't totally lie, Lucy was playing music," Tracy told her.

"How many times do I have to lecture you all on responsibility? Though I am surprised at you two," she said motioning to Link and Tracy before continuing, "Rules are made to be followed."

"No they are made to be broken," Lucy muttered.

Heather scowled at her. "If rules weren't followed then what would happen? Chaos, that's what would happen; and when things are chaotic, nothing gets accomplished. I expect that you, Lucy, will pay me back the entire cost of the lamp since it was your party."

"But that lamp was expensive," Lucy groaned.

"It was, so it might take a while, but maybe this will detour you from disobeying the rules again," Heather told her.

"Highly unlikely," Link whispered to Tracy so Heather wouldn't hear. Tracy nodded in agreement.

Lucy frowned. "Why aren't you punishing them?" she asked.

"Though Tracy and Link didn't stop you as they should have, they did nothing wrong except lie, which they fully admitted to."

Lucy glowered at her brother and Tracy before leaving the room.

Heather went to her suitcase and pulled out ten gifts. She hands two to Tracy, Link and Lucy. She had reentered the room moments earlier under the pretense that she forgot something. Heather placed the dog's first gift, bones, on the floor for them. Their second gift was a bag of treats, which were placed on the counter. Link opened his and found a tie and autographed playbill. Lucy and Tracy received playbills as well, along with purses.

"What a lovely purse," Lucy stated, sarcasm lacing her voice.

Heather shook her head. "If you don't want it then you don't have to use it."

Tracy hugged Heather. "Thanks for my gifts Heather."

Link smiled. "Yeah, thanks mom."

She hugged Link. "Glad you guys like them."

Heather glanced around. "Is Joel here?"

"No I am going out with him later."

"Can you give him the gifts I got for him?"

"Sure."

On January ninth the house was decorated with paper snowflakes, plastic snowmen and Santa's for the baby shower. Turkey and cheese sandwiches, both American and Swiss, pasta salad and white chocolate chip cookies were placed on the table. Adam was lying by Tracy's feet as she sat on the couch between Amber and Lucy. She leaned over and scratched his head. The other council girls were also there. There was a knock at the door and Heather stood and said, "I'll get it."

She went over to the door and let Edna and Ann in. "Good afternoon Edna, this must be Ann," she said.

"Good afternoon Heather," Edna greeted.

Ann nodded. "I'm Ann, you have a lovely house."

"Thank you," Heather told her before saying, "Tracy has mentioned you and a little girl named Mary."

"Mary's my daughter."

Heather gestured towards the living room. "Come, I'm sure you'd like to see Tracy."

"Yes," Edna and Ann both said.

Heather led them further inside until they were at the entrance to the living room. Tears formed in both Edna's and Ann's eyes as they beheld Tracy sitting on the couch. She was talking to Amber but paused when Amber looked up and gasped. Tracy followed Amber's gaze and she, herself, gaped upon seeing her mom and Ann standing there.

A slew of emotions including shock, fear, and happiness hit her all at once. "Ma, Ann, is that really you?!"

Edna used her hand to wipe a tear from her cheek before answering, "Yes it is. Oh Tracy, hun, how I've missed you!" She nearly ran to her daughter and scooped her up in a hug. Adam had moved when he saw her coming. Ann soon followed with her own question. "Are you alright?"

When Tracy recovered from her initial shock she said, "What are you doing here?"

"I invited them," Heather answered.

Tracy was speechless and Heather took the opportunity to explain. "You have been so sad lately, and I know how much you miss them so I thought that by getting you all in the same room you might be able to talk and work things out."

Adam walked over at that moment before anything else could be said and growled at Edna and Ann. He stood in a protective stance in front of Tracy.

"Seems like he doesn't remember me," Edna mused. She held out her hand and he sniffed it.

"It's all right Adam, it's me Edna," she told him. He sniffed her hand again and after several minutes, licked it.

Amber and Lucy moved so Tracy could sit with her mom and Ann. Adam resumed his place at her feet.

"Heather's right, I have missed you and daddy," Tracy admitted.

Edna pulled her daughter near. "These past few months have been so empty without you Tracy." Tracy hung her head in remorse.

"I saw you on the show though, and caught the time when you announced that you were having triplets" Edna added.

"Are you all well?" Ann asked.

Tracy nodded. "Yes."

Heather saw an opportunity to change the mood of the shower. She also thought that Tracy and Edna should talk more when they were alone so she said, "Why don't we all eat?"

Everyone nodded. Tracy wet first, grabbing pickles to go with her sandwich. Edna glanced around the room at the others. "Isn't Penny here?"

"No, but I hope she can find a way," Tracy answered.

Edna then noticed Tracy's plate. "You don't normally eat pickles."

Tracy shrugged. "I've been craving them a lot recently."

Edna smiled for the first time in months. "I remember craving anchovies when I was pregnant with you."

"But you hate anchovies," Tracy told her.

"I do, but apparently you can crave the strangest things, even things you dislike, while pregnant."

While everyone ate the conversation turned to babies and baby names.

"What names are you and Link considering naming the babies?" Edna and Ann both asked. The others looked on, curious as to her answer.

"We are thinking Jane, Stacy, Clare, John, Steve, and Harold for names."

'Those are great names hun." The others murmured with similar opinions.

"Thanks ma."

As the afternoon went on, there was another knock at the door. Tracy answered it this time. Penny stood in the doorway.

"Hey Pen. I am so glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world. I can only stay for half an hour though."

"Penny, is that you?" Amber asked from the kitchen.

"Yep, hey Amber," she said. Penny walked in and stopped at seeing Edna. "Mrs. Turnblad?"

"Penny, we were just wondering if you'd come," Edna said.

She smiled as Edna hugged her. "I told my mom that I was going to the store."

"Who'd think you'd have that in you," Lucy muttered.

"Why don't we do gifts so Penny can be here?" Heather asked.

"I'd like that," Penny said.

Heather smiled. "Then it's settled." She placed a hand on Penny's shoulder. "But first have a sandwich."

"Thank you Mrs. Larkin."

"Penny, call me Heather."

"Okay." Tracy walked with her and got seconds while Penny grabbed her own sandwich.

Laura walked past them, upstairs. She was panting.

"How's Mary doing?" Tracy asked. She fed Adam a piece of turkey. Heather and Edna fed him bits of sandwich as well.

"She misses you terribly," Ann answered.

Suddenly Tracy sniffed as she felt a tear on her cheek. She wiped it with her napkin. "I miss her too."

"Maybe you can come and visit soon," Ann suggested.

Tracy smiled. "I'd like that."

"She wanted to come today, but I thought she'd be too bored."

Edna nodded. "There's not much for her to do so its better that she stayed home."

"Shall we do gifts now?" Amber asked.

Heather nodded. "Penny, why don't you go first?"

"All right," Penny said. She grabbed the present she brought with her and handed it to Tracy. She opened it and found three stuffed dogs.

Tracy hugged her friend. "Thanks Pen."

"You're welcome Tra."

Heather guided Tracy to three big gifts in the corner. She went over to them and unwrapped cribs.

She hugged her. "Thanks Heather."

"You're welcome sweetie."

Edna went next, giving Tracy high chairs. Ann gave her a baby gate. She also received gender-neutral clothes, and stuffed bears from Lucy and Amber.

"Thank you," she said as she hugged both Lucy and Amber.

"We're glad you like them Tra," Amber told her.

"We are," Lucy agreed.

After the baby shower Tracy and Edna went into the kitchen for privacy. Everyone had left except for Heather, Lucy, and Ann.

"Tracy, I'm so sorry for how things turned out all those months ago. It was really cruel of me to keep you from seeing Link like that," Edna started.

"I know. I shouldn't have run away like that but I was so unhappy," she said, sniffing again.

"Are your hormones causing you to cry a lot?"

Tracy nodded. "Especially today."

"Well it's been quite a day hasn't it?"

"How'd it get to be so bad?" Tracy pondered.

"We like Link honey; it just shocked us when we found that you were pregnant. I mean you're not even out of high school yet and we never thought that you'd be a teen mother. We always thought you had more sense than that," Edna told her.

"You forgot to factor in teenage hormones," Tracy said.

Edna nodded. "How is Link?"

"He's good. He has been to all my doctor's appointments with me and talks and sings to the babies. He also kisses my stomach."

Edna smiled. "Link really is a sweet boy."

"He is Ma. With the constant support he's been giving, I feel like a princess. No one could treat me better."

Heather knocked on the door. "Sorry for interrupting you but have you seen Laura? I haven't seen her since before everyone arrived."

Tracy shook her head. "No, I haven't."

"Would you help me find her?"

"Of course." Tracy's voice wavered with concern. She was surprised how much it wavered though, thinking mood swings was the cause.

Edna helped her stand and together they headed towards the bedrooms. They heard a licking sound as they got closer. Laura was lying in her dog bed with five pups feeding from her. Laura was cleaning the pup closest to her.

"I guess she came in here for some privacy," Edna said.

"How does she know what to do?" Tracy asked.

"A mother's intuition," Heather answered.

Tracy placed a hand on her stomach. "I guess I will understand that soon."

Heather, Edna and Ann, who had joined them, all gave each other knowing looks.

They're so cute!" Edna said as she gazed at the pups.

"They are," Ann agreed.

"It seems like she had a lot."

"Yes it does."

Another puppy started coming out and Laura immediately started cleaning it. "Look another one," Ann cooed.

Tracy felt a kiss on her neck, giggling as she looked back to see Link. "Hey," she said.

"Hey Trace, what is everybody looking at?"

"Take a look at Laura."

He looks down and sees the six puppies. "I see Laura is having her puppies."

"She is."

Edna turned, noticing Link for the first time.

"Hello Link."

"Ma'am."

"Have you been all right?"

"Yes ma'am how have you been?"

"Fine now that I have seen Tracy."

"That's good how is Mr. Turnblad?"

"Fine thanks."

They watched for a few more minutes.

"We better be going," Ann said.

Tracy frowned. " All right, bye Ann, bye Ma."

"Bye Tracy," Ann said"

"Bye hun will you come to visit soon?"

"One day this week I promise."

"All right hun."

That night Tracy was lying in bed writing in her diary.

Dear Diary,

Today I received the biggest surprise at my baby shower-Heather invited my mom and Ann! I couldn't believe that they were standing there; at first I thought it was a dream. But then my mom came and hugged me. We decided to talk after the shower when there'd be more privacy. After the shower another surprise was in store for us-Laura had birthed five puppies when we checked on her. It took a little while until all the pups (ten in total) were born. Laura was in her bed when we found her and the pups were all so adorable. While we were admiring them my mom apologized and so did I. It felt nice to finally talk to her.

The next morning Tracy awoke around eight. Adam followed her as she went to Heather's room. Laura was in her dog bed with the puppies nursing.

"Morning sweetie," Heather said as she came in the room.

"Morning Heather."

"How many are there now?"

"Ten total."

"Once everybody else is up we'll name them."

"All right."

When everyone was awake Heather said, "Let's name the pups."

They all agreed and headed into the room. Adam was in there with his head on Laura's back. The pups were lying down by their mother.

"They all look adorable. Let me get the camera." Heather left and returned a moment later with her camera and took a picture.

"All right now let's name them."

"Let's name that one Sarah," Link said pointing to the one closest to where Adam's head lay.

"And that one Missy," Lucy said gesturing to the pup next to Sarah.

"And that one Sally," Heather said, motioning to the puppy closest to Laura's head.

An hour later, Tracy was at Ann's. All the newborn puppies had been named so Tracy decided to visit Mary and Ann.

"Tracy, Adam!" Mary exclaimed.

"Hey Mary."

Adam licked Mary, making her giggle.

"Do you have time for a play date?"

"Yes that's why I came."

Mary clapped her hands happily.

Ann walked into the room and grinned. "Hey Tracy."

"Hey Ann."

"How many pups were there in total?"

"There were ten."

"Wow."

"I know this is rather sudden, but I am getting married March sixth and I was wondering if you two would be my flower girl and one of my maid of honors."

"We'd love to," Ann said.

"Which one will I be?" Mary asked.

"The flower girl of course."

"What does a flower girl do?"

"She walks down the aisle throwing flowers."

"That sounds like fun."

" You'll love doing it Mary. Is Keith here?"

"He went shopping."

"Oh I was hoping to talk to him."

"He should be here soon," Ann told her.

About an hour later, Keith came in the door. "I'm home," he called.

"Hey Keith," Tracy said.

His eyes widened in surprise. "Hey Tracy, it has been a long time since I saw you."

"I know Keith but I'm here now. I hope this isn't too forward of me but I was wondering if you would be willing to be one of the ushers when I get married."

"I'd love to. When are you getting married?

"March sixth at the Stanley Hotel."

Ann smiled. "Some clients of mine were wed there; they said it was a beautiful place to have a wedding."

"It is a nice hotel," Tracy said in agreement. "And don't worry there's a buffet so everyone will be able to find something they like at the reception," she added after saw both Ann and Keith open their mouths as if they were going to ask a question.

"Tracy will you play house with me?" Mary asked. Tracy looked down and saw that the girl was standing right next to her.

"I'd like that Mary."

Tracy spent another hour or so at Ann's before heading home. At four that afternoon, Tracy went over to her parent's house. When Edna opened the door she smiled upon seeing her daughter. Adam was also there and he barked happily at seeing her again.

"Hi Ma," Tracy said.

"Hi."

Tracy sniffed the air. "Something smells good."

Edna grinned. "I'm baking triple chocolate brownies."

Tracy licked her lips. "My favorite, how I missed your cooking Ma."

"Tracy?" Wilbur said from the living room.

Tracy ran to her father, tears cascading down her face, and hugged him. "Daddy!" He laughed as he kissed her forehead and placed his hands lovingly on her stomach. "So how're my grandchildren?" he asked.

"They are quiet today. I think they must be napping in there," Tracy answered, rubbing her hand gently across her expanded stomach.

Adam walked in and stared at Wilbur for a moment before going back to Edna.

"I'm sorry I ran away," she told him.

"I'm just glad to have you back honey," Wilbur told her before adding, "I know what we did was wrong and it's us who should be asking for forgiveness."

"Will you forgive us hun?" Edna asked as she entered the room with a plate full of brownies, Adam following behind her.

Tracy looked at her parents. She had been so angry at them initially when she wasn't allowed to see Link. Tears formed in her eyes again. Damn hormones she thought. Over the months though her anger receded and she even regretted leaving as she did, though she would never regret being able to spend the time with Link. I wiped my eyes and nodded before hugging both her parents. "You're my parents. I love you."

"We love you too," Edna said against her hair.

Tracy's stomach growled loudly and they all laughed. "Why don't we all sit and have a brownie," Edna suggested. Tracy and Wilbur agreed.

As Tracy moved to get a brownie her father's hand brushed past her engagement ring. "What's that?" he asked.

"My engagement ring," Tracy told him. "Link and I are getting married March sixth."

Edna was speechless.

"I want you two to be there," Tracy added.

"Of course," Wilbur said. Edna nodded.

Tracy smiled. "It wouldn't be the same if you weren't." Tracy continued to tell them about the wedding location and catering. She also spoke of the dress she bought. When the discussion turned to the cake Edna suggested that she could make the cake. Tracy agreed immediately citing that she wanted a triple chocolate cake.

"It sounds wonderful hun," Edna mused after Tracy told her the last detail. Adam nudged her hand and she scratched the top of his head.

"How's Laura doing?"

"Good, she had ten pups in total," Tracy answered.

"Wow," Edna whispered.

"Would you like one?"

Edna and Wilbur looked at each other for a moment before turning back to Tracy. "We'd like that," her father told her.

They talked for a while longer. Before Tracy left Edna offered her the choice of moving back home, which Tracy declined. She wanted to stay with Link and his family; she did promise to visit regularly.

When Tracy got back to Link's Heather asked her how the visit went.

"It went really well," Tracy told her.

"I'm glad," Heather said.

Tracy smiled. "Did I ever thank you for inviting my mom to the shower?" Heather shook her head. Tracy hugged her. "Thank you. I'm so happy to have my mom back."

Heather held her in a firm, yet gentle grip. "You're welcome sweetie."

"I was thinking that maybe we could give my mom a puppy when they are ready to be adopted."

Heather grinned. "I think that's a great idea Tracy." It was pretty much already decided that Sarah would stay with Link and Tracy, Heather would keep Sally, and Lucy would have Missy. Mary and Ann were taking one as well. The other puppies were going to be adopted.

Valentine's Day arrived. Heather woke up at seven forty five to the smell of lilies, her favorite flowers. There were dozens of lilies scattered all across her bedroom. She sat up and found a note on the pillow besides her.

Heather,

Cupid had Psyche and Romeo had Juliet, but there was never a love story like ours. We live in a time where an interracial relationship is frowned upon but I know that no matter what happens we will get through it and be all that much stronger for it. There is one thing we have in common with those stories though; we were destined to be together for the rest of our lives.

Heather held the note to her heart and sighed happily. She knew it was from Greg and she still couldn't believe her good fortune in finding him. Tracy also awoke to the smell of flowers, roses, and they were scattered around her room. Instead of a note on her pillow, she found chocolates. When she headed to the kitchen she passed Heather.

"Morning Heather."

"Morning Tracy."

"Link just did the sweetest thing," Tracy told her.

"What?" Heather asked.

"He scattered roses all over my room and left chocolates."

Heather smiled. "Greg did the same thing in my room, except he used lilies instead of roses and left a note and not chocolates."

Tracy grinned. "Wonder if they conspired together in their plans."

Heather shrugged. "They could have."

They headed into the kitchen and found Greg cooking waffles and breakfast potatoes. Link was cooking chocolate chip pancakes and sausage Tracy grabbed Link from behind and kissed him.

"Morning Casanova.

Link pulled her into another kiss, this one deeper. He then kissed her stomach. "Morning snuggle bunny; morning little ones happy Valentines day."

"They say morning and to tell you happy Valentines Day."

"If you go back to bed, I'll bring you breakfast," Link told her.

"Okay," Tracy said before leaving.

Heather went up to Greg and kissed him. "This has been the best Valentine's Day."

He smiled. "And it's only started. Now follow Tracy's lead and get back in bed. I'll be up soon with your breakfast."

She kissed him again and walked out.

As Tracy headed upstairs she passed Lucy. She remembered the envelope that Joel left her and handed it to Lucy telling her, "Joel asked me to give you this before he left last night." Lucy thanked her and Tracy went on her way. Lucy passed Link next. He offered to make her breakfast after he gave Tracy's hers.

Link finished Tracy's tray and brought it to her. She thanked him and raised an eyebrow as he turned to leave.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"No, I promised Lucy I would make her breakfast."

Tracy smiled at his sweet gesture towards his sister. "Hurry back," she told him. He grinned. "I'll be back in a jiffy."

After Lucy finished breakfast she opened her envelope and read the letter it contained.

Lucy it is time for another fun scavenger hunt first go to the place where our eyes first laid eyes upon each other.

She got dressed and went to the record shop where they first met and found a flower and another envelope. She opened the second envelope.

Lucy, go to the place where I stop by everyday to say hello to you when you are on break.

Lucy ran to the auto part store where she worked, finding another flower, a pair of earrings, and another note. She eagerly read it.

Lulu go to the restaurant that we went to on our first date.

Lucy went to the smoke house and saw another envelope, another flower, and a bracelet that matched the earrings. The letter in the envelope read.

Lulu the fun is almost done. Next go to the place that we most often frequent while on dates.

Lucy went to make out peak and saw Joel standing there. He held eight roses and a wrapped gift in his hand. She ran to him and French kissed him.

"Happy Valentines day Lulu."

"You too Jojo."

Lucy opened her gift to find a necklace that matched the bracelet and the earrings.

That afternoon Tracy was sitting on the couch. Adam was on one side on her and Sarah the other. She had one hand on each scratching them. Link came into the room with flowers, a card, and two gifts. He handed them to Tracy. Tracy opened them to discover a pair of earrings and chocolates. She then opened her card and read it.

Tracy,

I love you more than words can ever express. I'm glad that I get to share each and everyday with you. You are my everything, and you are giving me the greatest gift, children.. Happy Valentines Day!

Love, Link

"Thanks for everything Linky."

"You're welcome sexy."

Tracy got up and left the room. Link sat down in her spot and started scratching both Sarah and Adam like Tracy had done a minute earlier. Tracy came back into the room with two gifts and a card. Link opened the first to find a gift certificate to his favorite store and the next chocolates. He then read the card.

Link,

By this time next year we shall be spending our first Valentines Day as man and wife. I can't wait to be Mrs. Tracy Larkin and have our babies. But for today its still just the two of us. I hope we both have a wonderful day.

I love you,

Tracy

Link kissed her as a thank you. Tracy grabbed him and the kiss quickly became passionate as her mood shifted. She pulled back a moment later. Link was breathing heavily, as was she. Her mood changed again as her stomach rumbled and she went into the kitchen for a snack.

That evening Tracy, Link, Joel, Lucy, Amber and Corny all had dinner at L'italiano Stelle.

Their waitress walked up to them. "Welcome to L'italiano Stelle let me tell you about our lovers special."

"All right," Tracy said.

" It is pasta for two with meat sauce and meatballs in it."

"What can I get you to drink?" The waitress asked. Tracy and Link ordered cherry cokes. Lucy and Joel ordered cokes while Amber and Corny both decided upon sprites. The waitress nodded as she jotted down their orders and walked away. She returned five minutes later with their drinks and a basket of bread.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked They nodded.

"What can I get for you?"

"We'll start off with an order of Bruschetta, and I'll have the lasagna," Tracy said.

"I'll have the ravioli."

"We'll have an order of Mozzarella sticks I'll have the backed ziti," Amber stated.

"I'll have a personal sausage and pepper pizza," Corny added.

"And we'll have the lovers special."

"All right, I'll put your orders right in," the waitress told them.

Back at Heather's Greg arrived with a red velvet cake, decorated with strawberries. He also had two gifts in his hands. Heather was cooking her special cheese stuffed burgers and fries. "How's dinner coming? Is there anything I can do?" Greg asked. Heather shook her head. "Dinners almost ready, just sit and relax."

"Not until you open your presents first," Greg told her.

"Okay."

As she opened the first, she gasped. Greg had bought her a diamond necklace. "Greg, you shouldn't," she said.

"Yes, I should if only to see that lovely reaction," he told her.

She smiled at the second gift. It was a heart shaped chocolate. The card was opened next.

Heather,

These gifts represent my undying love for you. The diamonds are beautiful and flawless; representing that true beauty holds no flaws. The chocolate heart is sweet and melts, representing your sweet smile, which melts my heart every time I see it. Happy Valentines Day.

I love you,

Greg

Heather had tears in her eyes as she kissed him. She couldn't remember a better Valentines Day.

Later that night Tracy was in her room writing in her diary.

Dear Diary,

When I awoke on Valentine's Day I was treated to the sight of rose petals all around the room. Link had made me breakfast in bed and there were chocolates on the tray as well. I was pleasantly surprised to learn that Greg did the same for Heather. We passed each other in the kitchen. Link and I went on a triple date with Amber, Corny, Joel and Lucy the other night. It was Valentine's Day so the restaurant was filled with romantic music and red tablecloths. There were also lots of candles. I'm pregnant so I just had a cherry coke and I urged Link and the others to do the same so I wouldn't feel tempted. After a delicious meal we headed to make-out peak. The stars were shining and it was very romantic and a perfect ending to our date. Amber, Corny, Joel and Lucy all headed off a bit away so they could have privacy while Link and I enjoyed each others company.


	7. Wedding Chaos

Wedding Chaos

A/N I would like to thank I would like to thank hippogriff-tamer, and LittleFairyMaiden for reviewing chapter six. I would also like to thank hippogriff-tamer for all of her help with the chapter, and LittleFairyMaiden for being my beta this chapter.

Tracy's birthday dawned bright and beautiful. As she awoke, Sarah came bounding into the room and jumped up onto the bed, as she did every morning, followed by Link's appearance in the room.

"Morning Sarah," Tracy said, as Sarah licked her.

"Morning snuggle bunny, happy birthday."

"Thanks Casanova."

Link climbed into bed with her and pressed his lips to hers. She parted her mouth and he slipped his tongue in. A few moments later Link leaned down and kissed her stomach. "Morning little ones, how are you feeling?"

"They are doing great and can't wait to taste my mom's delicious chocolate cake."

"I bet. What would you like for breakfast?"

"My mom's crepes and breakfast potatoes."

"I don't know how to make your mom's crepes."

"Then chocolate chip pancakes and breakfast potatoes."

"All right."

"Let's go into the kitchen because the kids and I are starved."

" Let's stay in here a few more minutes then we can get your breakfest"

"Oh, and what do you have in mind?"

"This." He French kissed her again and she returned it with the same passion.

After a few minutes he broke away to kiss his way down the side of her neck causing her to giggle. They broke away from there mini make out session to head down to the kitchen, Adam and Sarah following close behind. When they arrived they found Edna there cooking.

"Morning kids."

"Morning Ma."

"Morning Mrs. Turnblad."

"Happy birthday, Tracy."

"Thanks Ma. What are you doing here?"

"Can't a mother make her daughter breakfast on her birthday?"

"Yes, she can. What are you making?"

"My special crepes with breakfast potatoes."

"Just what I was telling Link I wanted."

"Good."

"Mrs. Turnblad, will you give me the recipe so that I can make them for your daughter?"

"Absolutely Link."

"Ma will breakfast be ready soon because your grand kids and I are starved."  
"It will be ready any minute."

"How is daddy?"

"He's sorry he couldn't make it."

"It's all right."

Adam ran up to Edna and put his paws on her. "Hey buddy," she said, as she leaned down to scratch him. Adam licked her.

"Are any of the pups in here?"

"I think Sarah is, somewhere." As soon as the words left her mouth, Sarah came bounding over.

"Hey, girl," Edna said as she scratched her. Sarah wagged her tail in appreciation and let out a happy bark. Heather walked into the kitchen as Sarah barked.

"Morning Heather," Tracy told her.

"Morning sweetie, happy birthday."

"Thanks."

"What are you making for breakfast Edna?"

"My special crepes with breakfast potatoes."

"They sound delicious."

"Oh, they are."

'Let's eat," Edna said.

"Yes, let's."

They were all sitting down about ready to start eating when Lucy came in.

"Morning," she said.

"Morning Lucy," Tracy said.

'Happy birthday, Tracy."

"Thanks Lucy."

'What's for breakfast?"

Tracy told her and they all began to eat the special breakfast, feeding tidbits to Adam and Laura. After breakfast they got ready to go.

"Kids, you need to get going," Heather said.

"Coming mom."

"Coming Miss Williams."

Tracy and Link finished getting ready then headed outside. When they got there Tracy spotted a blue Dodge Lancer GT, her dream car with a big pink bow on it. Edna took a picture to capture the look on her face.

"Is that mine?"

"Yes, it is hun."

"Thanks Ma."

"Thank Heather, it was her idea," Edna said spotting Heather as she came outside.

"Thanks for the car Heather."

"You're welcome sweetie."

"Can I drive my new car to school?"

"Sure thing sexy."

"Thanks Linky."

"Your welcome, we better be going."

Tracy nodded. "Yes, we better."

Edna handed Tracy the keys and she and Link got in. Tracy had a huge smile on her face as the engine roared and it never left as she drove to school.

About five minutes after they left they pulled into the parking lot. A second later Amber pulled up.

"That's a nice car, is it yours Link?"

"Actually, it's my car."

"It sure is something."

"Thanks Amber."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to Vincent's for lunch today, my treat," Amber inquired.

"I'd love to can we take my car?"

"Sure."

"Can I come too?"

"Sure"

They all knew that the bell would ring soon. "We better head in before we get in trouble," Tracy mentioned.

"Before we head in I wanted to give you your birthday gift."

"All right."

Amber handed Tracy a gift. She opened it to find a record of the cast recording of Bye Bye Birdie and a card. She then read the card.

Tracy,

I hope you find yourself rockin out to these tunes. Have a Happy Birthday.

Amber

"Thanks Am."

"You're welcome, Tra."

They headed to their lockers where Penny saw Tracy.

"Happy birthday, Tra."

"Thanks Pen. You're coming home to spend the afternoon with me right?"

"Yes, I am."

"I was thinking we could take Adam and Sarah to the dog park later."

"That sounds great."

"I know, we better get to class."

"Yeah."

Sometime before third period, Tracy spotted Link by his locker and walked up to him unnoticed. Before he could protest she had him pushed up against the lockers and was kissing him with barely leashed passion. He was taken by surprised by her aggressive behavior but then joined her in their make out session. Before long though they were pulled apart by the bell.

"What was that all about?"

"I don't know I just had the urge to French kiss you."

"I can really get used to those urges," he smirked.

"So can I," she returned with a grin.

That afternoon after school, Tracy and Penny were walking out to the parking lot followed by Link.

"Bye, snuggle bunny."

"Bye, Linky," she said before kissing him again.

"Let me grab your gift from Seaweeds car, then we can go."

"All right."

They headed over to Seaweed's car then to Tracy's. Penny admired the Dodge Lancer GT. She didn't know much about cars but she could appreciate something that was really well five minutes later they were at Link's house and were met by Adam.

"Hey buddy." He jumped up and licked her, then greeted Penny.

"Sarah, I'm home." Sarah came bounding down the steps; she had been napping on Tracy's bed; since it was her favorite place to nap.

"Let's go to the dog park."

"Open your gift first."

"All right."

Tracy opened her gift and found that she had received a new record player. Penny then handed her a card and she opened it.

Tracy,

I hope this present allows you to enjoy your favorite tunes. Happy birthday Trace!

Love,

Penny

"Thanks Pen." she said as she hugged her friend.

"You're welcome, Tra."

"Let's get Adam and Sarah ready to go to the dog park."

"Yeah."

They fetched the two leashes, the red one for Sarah, the blue one for Adam.

"Who wants to go to the dog park?" Adam and Sarah both wagged their tails.

Ten minutes later they arrived at the dog park where they found several other dogs running around. They let the dogs out of the car and Sarah began to chase Adam around. They were both happily wagging their tails and yapping. Tracy whistled and threw a ball. Both of them went chasing after it. Adam reached it first and brought it back to Tracy. She threw it again and this time Sarah caught it, only to bring it back . After awhile they start chasing each other around giving up on the ball.

At five that evening Heather arrived home to find Penny and Tracy there but no sign of Link anywhere.

"Hey sweetie," Heather said, walking into the living room.

"Hey Heather."

"Hi Miss Williams."

"Penny would you like to stay for dinner?"

"What are you making?"

"My cheese stuffed burgers."

"I'd love to. Let me call my mom and see if it is all right."

"All right."

Penny went and phoned her mom and found out that it would be fine.

"So will she?"

"Yes, she will."

"That's great."

"Yeah," Penny said.

Just then Link came and went to Tracy. "Hey snuggle bunny."

"Hey Linky, how was the show?"

"Great, didn't you watch it?"

"No, because we wanted to take the dogs to play at the dog park."

"Did they have fun?"

"They had a blast."

"Good. Penny, Seaweed is waiting for you."

"My mom said I could stay for dinner."

"Let's see if Seaweed wants to stay as well."

Tracy shook her head in agreement then smiled as Seaweed walks into the room and asked if Penny was ready to leave. Link interjected before she could respond. "Seaweed, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"What are you having?"

"My mom's stuffed burgers."

"In that case, I'd love to."

"I'm sure that would be all right with my mom, but let me check," Link said before heading into the kitchen to consult with his mom about the added guest.

"Mom can Seaweed stay for dinner?"

"Of course he can."

Half and hour later the family and their friends where gathered together when there was a knock on the door. Tracy went to open it to find Greg on the other side.

"Happy birthday, Tracy."

"Thanks, Greg."

"Are your parents here?"

"Not yet, but they'll be here soon."

"All right."

Greg went into the kitchen in search of Heather.

"Hey, honey bunch."

"Hey, handsome."

"What's for dinner?"

"My stuffed burgers, fries and Tracy's mom is bringing her special chocolate cake."

"Sounds delicious."

"It does, doesn't it?" Heather agreed.

Back in the living room, Tracy was talking with Lucy when Link snuck up behind her and pulled her into his embrace, placing a kiss to the side of her neck and making her giggle.

"Linky, you scared me."

"Sorry."

"It's all right." she said as she heard another knock on the door. She pulled out of Link's embrace and walked to the door to open it.

"Hey ma, daddy."

"Hey sweetie, happy birthday."

"Thanks daddy. Ma, daddy, I would like for you to meet Heather's boyfriend, Greg."

"It's great to finally meet you Greg," Edna said.

"You too, you have such a polite daughter ; now I see where she gets it from."

"Ma, Penny gave me a new record player for my birthday, do you want my old one, since yours is broken?"

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"I don't mind one bit."

"Then I would like it."

"When you leave, I'll have Link put it in the car for you."

"Thanks, hun."

"You're welcome, ma," she said as Heather entered the living room to announce that dinner was ready.

"Oh good, you're here, dinner is ready."

"Coming, Heather."

They ate and upon finishing Edna brought in the cake as everyone sang Happy Birthday to Tracy, Adam and Sarah howling along. After they had the cake they went to the living room so that Tracy could open her first was from Link, a gift certificate to the day spa and a card. She read the card after she found the gift certificate.

Tracy,

Today is a monumental day. Not only is it the day that our first president was born, more importantly it is the day that you came into this world. This world would be a lot darker if you weren't in it Trace and I can't help but want to celebrate the fact that you were born. I love you, happy birthday.

Link

"Thanks Linky."

"You're welcome, sexy."

Lucy handed Tracy her gift. Tracy opened it to find a friendship bracelet and a card. She put on her new bracelet before reading the card.

Tracy,

I hope that you have a fantastic day. You deserve it.

Lucy

"Thanks Lu."

"You're welcome, Tra."

Greg went next he gave Tracy a set of musical note earrings.

"Thanks Greg."

"Glad you like it Tracy."

Seaweed went last, he gave Tracy a gift certificate to the smoke house.

"Thanks Seaweed." He smiled in acknowledgement.

That night Tracy was writing in her diary.

Dear Diary,

When I walked out the door this morning for school, I received the biggest shocker! A blue Dodge Lancer GT sat in the driveway. It was my dream car. I've wanted one since I saw a picture of it in a magazine. Link looked just as surprised as I was. The car, it turned out was a birthday present. I was so excited that I drove it to school. Link was in the passenger seat. He complimented my driving as we pulled into his usual spot. It was funny how many stares the car got. I think everyone thought that Link bought a new car.****

That Friday found Tracy, Ann, Edna, Lucy and Heather finishing up the nursery in Tracy's room. They were putting up the border around the room when Mary came into the room with the puppies, who were trying to escape from the wagon she had put them in.

"Mary what are you doing?" Tracy asked

"Taking the puppies for a ride."

"Where are you taking them?"

"Just around."

"Stay around here, no wandering off."

Ann looked over. "Mary can you wait right there while I get a camera to take a picture?" Mary nodded and made sure she was standing firmy in place. She behaved while her mom took the picture and then headed off down the hall.

Heather glanced at the developed picture since she was distracted to actually see Mary.

"Oh how cute."

"Thanks Miss Williams."

The next day the puppies were ready to go to their new owners and the first ones up for grabs went to Mary, Link, Lucy, Edna, Greg and Heather. The rest of the puppies would be sold the following day.

"Which one do you want Mary?" Heather asked.

Mary went over to the pups, right away one of them bounced over to her and licked her.

"That one."

"Champ, good choice."

She scrunched her nose at the name. ""I'll name you, Rover."

Ann smiled. "I like that better than Champ myself sweetie."

"Can Rover sleep with me?"

"Sure."

"We'll take Sarah," Link said.

Lucy motioned to the pup next to Sarah. "I'll take Missy."

"I'll take Bandit."

"We'll take Mark."

"And I'll take Sally"

The next day Corny and the other council members came around.  
"Four more people can buy a puppy. Who wants to buy one?"

Doreen, Corny, Amber, and Penny raised their hands.

"Who wants to go first?"

"I do," Penny said.

She studied the puppies that were left.

"I'll take Serena." Tracy had told Penny their names so she had no problem differentiating between the puppies.

"Good choice."

"Who's next."

"I am," Amber said.

"Which one would you like?"

"The one next to Serena."

"Buttercup, good choice."

"I'll name you Princess."

"I knew you were going to call her that," Tracy and Link both said. They laughed at themselves. Amber crossed her arms and went "hmphff" but a small smile betrayed her amusement at her friends comment and laughter.

"Who's next?"

"I am," Doreen said.

"Which one would you like?"

Doreen pointed to the one who was staring straight at her.

"Harley good choice."

"I guess that leaves me with Corky."

"Don't be so upset Corny, he's my second favorite," Tracy said.

"Corky Collins, it fits doesn't it?" Penny said.

"It does. Corny and Corky Collins," Amber mused.

The Wednesday before the wedding Tracy, Amber, Heather, Lucy, and Edna were going to the bridal shop for Tracy's last dress fitting.

"Here is my veil, I thought you could use it for your wedding."

"Thanks ma."

"Your welcome hun. I can't wait to see you in your wedding dress."

"She looks great in it," Heather said.

"Beautiful," Amber agreed.

"Let's go in."

"Yeah," Tracy agreed.

They headed in and Tracy went over to the clerk.

"Are you ready to try on your dress Tracy?"  
"Yes, I am."

"Did you bring a veil?"

"Yes, I did."

"Let's try your dress on."

They headed into a changing room and the clerk helped Tracy into her dress.

"How does it fit?"

"Like a glove."

"Good. Let's try the veil on."

"Okay."

The clerk placed the veil on Tracy's head and led her over to a mirror.  
"What do you think?"

"I knew the veil would work perfectly."

The clerk smiled. "Let's go show everybody."

"Yes, let's."

They walked back into the showroom and found everybody else.

"What do you think?"

When Edna looked up and saw Tracy, tears formed in her eyes. "You look beautiful hun."

"Thanks Ma."

"How does it feel?" Heather asked.

"It feels so light, like I could wear it forever."

"Well, forever is a long time."

"Maybe for the dress, but not for Link and I."

Tracy's abundant happiness spread and soon everyone was smiling.

"Hun, can you show me a dress like the ones the bride maids are going to be wearing."

"Your in luck, because Amber's needed alterations, I think it may still be here."

"It is. Let me see if they are done, then I will try it on."

"All right."

Amber headed over to the clerk.

"Is my dress ready?"

"Yes, Miss Von Tussle would you like to try it on?"

"Please."

Amber went into the changing room with the clerk and tried on her dress.

"How does it fit?"

"Perfect."

The clerk glowed with a satisfied look on her face. Amber headed out to the showroom.

"You did a great job choosing the dresses hun."

"Thanks Ma."

"How does it fit?" Heather asked Amber.

"Impeccably."

"Yes, it is sweetie," Heather said.

"Let's go to dinner."

"Yeah."

That night Tracy was writing in her diary…

Dear Diary,

Today, I had my final fitting before my wedding. It still astounds me that I'm soon to be a wife. Ma was there and she had tears in her eyes as she saw me in my dress. It was the first time that she had ever seen me in it and I was truly touched by the tears that I saw. Ma has never cried like that and I knew it was because she saw her little girl looking so grown up. I went over and hugged her before offering her a Kleenex to wipe the tears away.

The day before the wedding quickly arrived, Edna, Wilbur, Heather, Greg, Jeff, Tracy, Link, Lucy, and Joel were all over at Heather's waiting for the grandparents. They would all be going to Paul's Steakhouse for dinner. There was a knock on the door and Tracy went to open it to find her mother's parents Catherine and Henry standing there.

"Hi Grandma and Grandpa," Tracy said stepping aside to let them in.

"Hey sweetie," Henry said hugging her.

"Hey Tracy, I see this wedding isn't happening a moment too soon," Catherine said, miffed by the idea of her granddaughter being pregnant before she was married.

"Yes, well you know teenagers," Tracy returned hanging her head slightly in shame.

"What kind of an excuse is that?" her grandmother asked, clearly not taking the lame excuse as a plausible reason for her granddaughter's predicament.

"Teenagers can't control themselves," Tracy said stubbornly and with a bit a fire coloring her tone as her emotions began to get the better of her.

"I see and where is that fiancée of yours?" Catherine said backing off the subject at her granddaughter's outburst.

"I'm right here," Link said and Catherine turned around, walking up to him.

After talking to Link for a few minutes, Catherine finally decided that he wasn't a bad guy. "I hope that you two have many happy years together," she finally said, after looking between the two and seeing their love written in each of their eyes.

"We will ma'am," Link said.

Catherine smiled at his politeness. There weren't too many polite young gentlemen in the world. "Who else do we have here?"

"This is my mom, Heather, my dad, Jeff, my mom's boyfriend, Greg, and my sister, Lucy."

"You and your husband aren't together anymore?" Catherine asked.

"No, we divorced a few years back," Heather, answered.

Catherine looked over at Lucy and said condescendingly, "When I was your age and saw somebody dressed like that with a tattoo and red hair, we called them hussies."

"I am not a hussy, you senile old broad." Lucy said defiantly.

"I am not an old broad nor am I senile," Catherine told her.

"Denial," Lucy said in singsong.

"Lucy, stop it," Heather said, intervening in the verbal war that was breaking out between the two women.

"Yes ma'am."

"I want you to apologize."

"Me, apologize?" Lucy feigned a shocked attitude at the request.

"Yes you."

"Make me," she returned stubbornly.

"Then you lose your motorcycle for a week." her mother threatened.

"All right, I'm sorry."

"It's all right."

"Do I still lose my motorcycle?" Lucy asked meekly.

"As long as you behave, no, you do not."

"I will, mom." Lucy said brightening.

Just then there was another knock on the door. As Tracy was the closest to the door, she offered to get it. She opened the door to find her paternal grandparents there and stepped aside to let Judy and Fredrick in.

"Hey Grandma, Grandpa."

"Hi sweetie." Fredrick said, hugging her.

"Hey Tracy, I see your having a baby." Judy said with a smile.

"I am, I'm sorry," Tracy returned, not wanting to get into another verbal dispute about her not waiting till she was married.

"It's alright, I just find it strange." Judy said, hugging her

"Good."

"I have always wanted great grandchildren anyway." Fredrick said with a laugh.

"That's great."

" Is your fiancée here?" Judy asked.

"I'm right here." Link said, coming to stand beside his lover and mother of his children.

Link hugged her after Tracy introduced them and said with a smile, "It's great to meet you, Mrs. Turnblad."

"You too Link, why don't you introduce us to everybody."

"All right. This is my mom, Heather, my dad, Jeff, my mom's boyfriend, Greg and my sister, Lucy."

"It's great to meet all of you."

"You too," Lucy said.

"Tracy, you must be excited about the wedding," Judy said.

"I am grandma."

Adam and Laura ran up to greet the grandparents.

"Well, who do we have here?" Judy asked.

"This is my dog, Adam and Heather's dog, Laura." Tracy said in way of introduction. Sarah came running in after her parents.

"Oh, you're so cute what's your name?" Fredrick asked, bending down to play with the little puppy.

"This is our dog, Sarah," Link said.

"She's so adorable," Judy said smiling.

Later that night after dinner, Tracy and Lucy were in their hotel room painting each other's nails. Lucy was painting Tracy's blue, even after complaining that her hands would look like that of a zombies, but Tracy had insisted on the color so Lucy had gone ahead on done it. Afterwards, Tracy began painting Lucy's red to match her personality.

Tracy looked up and over at the flowers Link had bought for her after dinner and sighed.

"I bet you are excited about tomorrow," Lucy said, after seeing where her sister- in- law to be was looking.

"I am Lucy, and I know you will be too when you marry Joel." Tracy said smiling at her friend and future sister.

"Can I ask you something?" Lucy asked quizzically.

"Sure."

"Are you ready to be a mother?"

"Not really," Tracy answered truthfully. To be honest she was scared. She doubted that she would make a good mother but she wasn't going to burden anyone with her self doubts.

"I am sure you'll get used to it."

"I am sure you are right." Tracy said with a sigh. "Though I have my doubts," she added nervously.

"Tra you will make a wonderful mother," Lucy said.

"Really?" Tracy asked, tears in her eyes.

Lucy nodded. "Really, now we should get some sleep. Tomorrow's a big day."

Later that night Tracy was writing in her diary it read.

Dear Diary,

Tonight, is the night before my wedding. I can't wait to be Mrs. Link Larkin! Oh, how I have waited for this moment for a while! There was some tension, Grandma Catherine and Lucy weren't getting along and she even wasn't happy at seeing me pregnant, even though I am going to be a wife soon. I hope everything will work out and they will learn to get along and Grandma will accept the fact that Link and I are to be parents.

At seven the next morning Amber went to go pick up Penny, knowing that she wouldn't want to miss her best friends wedding. Amber knew that Prudy had forbidden Penny from attending her friends wedding but Amber wasn't about to let that happen and had devised a plan to get Penny to the wedding. She had asked Penny to meet her a few blocks from her house so that her mother wouldn't find out where she was heading.

Around that very moment Tracy awakened to find sunshine peeking through the sheer lace curtains hanging on the windows. She stretched carefully then smiled. Today was her wedding day! She gingerly got up and heard a familiar tune playing in her head, grinning she began to sing… "I can hear the bells…"

She put on her robe and slippers then gracefully maneuvered around the room until her eyes landed on the flowers that Link had given her. She picked them up and held the bouquet of roses in between her hands as she sang, "Round four; he'll ask me for my hand…" She looked in the mirror as she continued with, "My father will smile as he walks me down the aisle…" She couldn't help but imagine how handsome Link would look when she finally saw him. When she reached the last line, she couldn't contain the happy tears that erupted from her eyes.

Half an hour later, Tracy was dressed and decided to start to wake Lucy up since they had to be at breakfast in half an hour.

"Lucy, time to get up," she nearly sang joyfully and shook Lucy, to wake her up. "Lucy we need to get to breakfast," she called again.

For the next half hour Tracy tried to wake Lucy up by either shaking her or calling her name.

"I'm up… I'm up." Lucy finally said tiredly.

"Morning, sleepy head," Tracy sang, grinning.

"Morning, Tracy." Lucy returned groggily.

"You better get ready, because we are late for breakfast."

"What time is it?"

"Eight."

"Yeah, I better get ready for breakfast."

Meanwhile in the dinning room of the hotel everyone was wondering where the bride was.

"Where is Tracy?" Mary asked, for the umpteenth time.

"Still upstairs maybe," Heather said.

"Want me to go check on her?" Edna asked.

"No, I'll do it." Heather said as she got up.

Edna nodded and sat back down.

"Mama, I am hungry," Mary whined.

"We can order when Tracy gets here."

"But I'm starving."

"I said wait," her mother said a little more harshly.

"Let her go ahead and order," Edna said.

Ann nodded in acknowledgement before turning to Mary. "What are you in the mood for sweetie?"

"Scrambled eggs and bacon."

"Ok, let me get a waiter or waitress and I'll order it for you," Ann said as she glanced around the room looking for said waiter or waitress.

Five minutes later Heather knocked on Tracy's door.

'Morning, Heather." Tracy said after opening the door.

"Morning sweetie, is everything all right?" Heather asked concerned.

"Yes, Lucy over slept and I was having a hard time waking her up," Tracy said, with a hint of unintentional anger in her voice.

"Is she up now?"

'Yes, she's in the bathroom."

"Rough night?" Heather said, looking over at the beds and seeing its rumpled state.

"Actually, that was a failed attempt on waking Lucy up." Tracy explained.

"I see… Mind if I wait here till Lucy is ready?"

"Not at all."

Five minutes later, Lucy came out of the bathroom, "All right, I'm ready."

"Morning sunshine."

"Morning, mom."

"Let's go to breakfast."

"Yes, before they send a search party after us," Tracy laughed.

As they headed for the dining room, five fans of the Corny Collins Show spotted Tracy and followed her. When they arrived in the dining room Tracy went and sat in the empty chair next to Penny.

"Sorry we're late," Tracy said contritely.

"It's all right Tra," Amber said.

"Was everything all right, hun?"

"Yes Ma, Lucy over slept."

"Well this week has been busy," Edna said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. The last week was spent getting the dresses and tuxes fitted, confirming the music, making sure the caterers were going to be ready and other last minute arrangements that needed to be made. Tracy turned to Penny.

"Pen, I am so glad that you could make it!" Tracy said hugging her friend excitedly.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world," Penny told her, returning her friends hug.

As they were talking one of the fans that had followed Tracy to the dining room came up to them. She had blonde hair and gray eyes. She asked shyly, "Are you Tracy Turnblad?"

"I am."

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure what is your name?"

"Martha."

"Nice to meet you, Martha."

"You too!" the blonde said as she handed paper and a pen to Tracy.

Tracy signed it and handed it back to the girl. The girl then turned towards Amber. "Can I have your autograph as well."

"Absolutely, sweetie." she said, signing the paper as well.

As Martha walked away a waitress came over carrying Mary's breakfast. She placed the plate in front of the hungry girl.

"Morning ladies, let me tell you about our special."

"All right."

"We have Butterscotch Rocks Pancakes, which are filled with butterscotch chips, pecans and granola and drizzled with caramel. Like all our pancakes they come in three sizes small which consists of three pancakes, medium which has four and large which has five pancakes."

"Those sound delicious."

"They are," the waitress agreed and then asked, "What I can get you to drink?"

"I'll take orange juice."

"So will I," Lucy said.

After the waitress walked off with the orders another fan came up to Tracy. She had black hair and pale blue eyes. She shyly asked Tracy, "Can I have your autograph?"

"Absolutely, what's your name?"

"Kathleen."

"Nice to meet you Kathleen," she says as she signs the autograph and hands it back to the girl. Kathleen then turned to Shelley.

"Can I please have your autograph as well?"

"Come on give me the paper already," Shelley snapped to the shy girl.

The girl handed the paper to her and she signed it.

"Thank you."

"Humph." an annoyed Shelley grumbled.

The girl turned to Noreen, head down with her mouth formed in a pout. Noreen took the paper from the girl and gently tilted her head so they were eye to eye. "What's wrong?"

"I thought Shelley would be nicer," the girl whispered.

"Don't let her frighten you honey, she gets cranky when she hasn't eaten," Noreen whispered back, winking.

The girl laughed. "Can I have your autograph too?"

"Absolutely." She signed and the girl left.

The waitress returned with Tracy and Lucy's drink orders.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked after handing the drinks to their owners.

They all nodded.

"What can I get for you?"

"I'll have a large order of the Butterscotch Rocks pancakes with a side of breakfast potatoes," Tracy said.

"And I'll have a medium order of those with bacon. Heather said"

The waitress took everybody else's order and walked away.

After the waitress left another fan came up to Tracy's table. He was about fifteen with sandy blonde hair and green eyes. "Aren't you Tracy Turnblad?"

"I am she."

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure," she said as she signed the autograph. He then walked over to Lou Ann.

"Can I have your autograph as well?"

"Hurry kid, we can't stand here all day," Lou Ann said saucily and then signed the paper the boy gave her.

"Thank you." he said as he strode off grinning.

"You should really be nicer to them," Amber told Shelley and Lou Ann.

"You would've done the same thing Amber," Shelley said haughtily.

"Maybe when my mom was around but not now," Amber replied truthfully.

"I bet they will be too scared to ever ask for our autographs again," Lou Ann said triumphantly.

"You say that like it's a good thing," Amber said appalled.

"It is," Shelley told her.

"Well, I still think you should treat your fans better. Without fans then where would we be?" Amber reminded them.

"Left alone," Lou Ann said hopefully.

Amber shook her head and said, "No, without an audience."

They returned to their breakfast and then Corny showed up and finds a place to sit by Amber who leans over and gives him a timid kiss. "Morning Corny."

"Morning Amber."

"Corny have you been to see Link yet?" Tracy asked.

"Yes, I have." Corny said grinning.

"How is he?" She asked, afraid of what she was going to hear.

"He is very excited," Corny told her, relieving her fears immediately.

"He's probably just as excited as you are," Heather added, looking to Corny for confirmation. He smiled and nodded.

"I'm sure," she beamed happily.

" I know."

As Corny walked away another fan approached Tracy asking for her autograph.

"Absolutely sweetie," she replied sweetly as she took the piece of paper that was handed to her. She signed the autograph and handed it back to the awestruck girl who moved towards Doreen and Amber.

While Amber was finishing up the autograph for the girl another fan came up and asked for an autograph from Tracy. She took the paper from the boy and signed it before handing it back to the grinning fan. As soon as it was back in his hand, he turned and gave it to Tammy, asking her if he can have hers as well.

When the fans walked away, their prize in hand, the group at the table laughed at their eagerness. They all agreed that this had been a first for all of them. They had never had so many to sign in one day and it was a bit overwhelming. After they finished their breakfast, Heather and the other ladies took Tracy back up to her room where they began to get her ready for her big moment. Heather had enlisted the help of several of her co-workers and they were all very busy working on the wedding party's hair as Heather worked on Tracy's. Afterwards she would be doing Lucy's.

"Tracy, can I give you a little advice on how to be a good wife?" Heather said quietly.

"Sure," came Tracy's tentative reply.

"A good wife is always patient, loving and kind."

"Anything else?" Tracy asked already knowing these qualities were the makings of a good wife and mother.

"No," Heather replied as she put the finishing touches on her charges do'.

The phone rang and Tracy asked if Edna could answer it for her, seeing as how she wasn't able to at the moment.

"Hello," Edna said answering the call.

"Hey Mrs. Turnblad, can I please talk to my fiancé/soon to be wife?" he asked pleadingly to his future mother in law.

"Sure, let me get her for you." Edna said, after pausing for a moment to let Tracy know who was on the other end.

"Thank you."

"Tracy, your future husband is on the phone and wants to talk to you," she told her daughter with a smile. Tracy called out "Coming."

Tracy having stood when her mother had told her who was on the phone was anxiously waiting to see if he had called to speak with her, though she knew that he had. He never failed to call her when she wasn't by his side for any length of time so when Edna had told her that Link wanted to speak to her she walked over and took the phone from her mother and blushed as every head in the room turned to observe the one-sided conversation.

"Hello," she managed to say as she tried to get her blushing under control.

"Morning, snuggle bunny," he whispered, his voice a bit husky.

"Morning, Linky," She returned in a blushing whisper. She felt like she was speaking to him from across her pillow so quite and intimate were their voices.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"We are doing great. Our little ones are very active today."

"They must know something exciting is going to happen."

"It's been quite a morning and I am anxious to see you."

"I can't wait to see you either."

"Well, I should get going." Tracy could practically see the frown on his face and smiled.

"But we will see each other shortly and have the rest of our lives to be together."

His mood seemed to brighten at her words. "That we shall. I love you."

"I know that Casanova, but I love you more."

"I don't think there is a way for that to be snuggle bunny."

"There is."

"All right we'll debate that later," he stated letting her know by his tone that the debate would be a long one though not necessary done with words.

"Yeah, I need to finish anyway."

"All right, I can't wait to see you in your wedding dress," he said, a grin forming on his face though he knew she couldn't see it.

"You'll love it." she said, a smile of her own making its way over her features.

With that said they said they farewells and hung up. Tracy looked up to see everyone looking at her, most with envy others with love and secret knowing.

"I am going to go tell Greg good morning," Heather said, breaking the silence that had befallen the group and then leaving the room.

"All right mom," Lucy called out to her mothers retreating back.

Heather walked to the door next to Links a little ways from Tracy's room and knocked softly. Seconds later it was opened to reveal her lover on the other side.

"Hey, honey bunch," Greg said with a smile.

"Hey, handsome," Heather returned then kisses him deeply. Before long their kiss became a little more heated and he began to kiss his way down her neck causing her to giggle at the ticklish sensation that his lips were causing.

"Hey mom," Link said, averting his eyes as he came out of his room to see his mom and Greg in a passionate embrace. He didn't want to intrude on their private moment.

"Hey sweetie. How are you?" she said, trying to compose herself.

"Really excited," replied her son with a huge grin spreading over his face.

" So is Tracy. She seems more excited then you do."

"That's good to know.

"I better go back to the room and get started on Lucy."

"All right mom."

"Bye Heather," Greg said pulling her back into his arms.

"Bye handsome," she returned, leaning up and finishing the kiss that had been interrupted earlier by her son.

Heather returned to the room and started on Lucy's hair. An hour before the wedding was due to start she asked Tracy, "Sweetie, shouldn't you get dressed?"

"I guess, can you help me into my wedding dress?"

"Sure."

"I'll help as well," Lucy said.

"Thanks Lu."

"Can I do anything to help?" Amber asked feeling left out.

"Yes can I help as well?" Ann said.

"You two can help me put my veil on," Tracy said when she was finally in her dress.

"All right," Amber replied.

Tracy sat down and the two women help her put the veil on. Once done they stood back to look at their handy work.

"Oh Trace, you look stunning!" Amber said hugging her friend. Ann nodded in agreement.

"I better help Mary get dressed," Ann said and left the two girls staring into the mirror.

"All right Ann." Tracy called.

Ann headed into the bathroom and returned a few minutes later with Mary who was now dressed in a lovely green dress.

"Wow Tracy, you look just like a princess!" Mary exclaimed when she saw her for the first time in her dress.

'Thank you sweetie."

"You know Tracy she is right, you really do look like a princess," Tammy said.

"Thanks Tammy."

Ten minutes before the ceremony was to begin there was a soft knock on the door. Edna opened the door to find Wilbur standing there with Adam and Laura. She stepped aside to allow her husband in the room and then. Adam and Laura were part of the wedding party. Penny was walking Adam down the aisle and Mary was going to be walking Laura.

"You looks beautiful, sweetie." Wilbur said when he saw his little girl, who wasn't so little anymore, standing before him in her wedding gown.

"Thanks daddy," she said tearfully, kissing his cheek. Adam jumped up, putting his front paws on her.

"Adam down," she scolded the dog. She sighed at the remorseful look he gave her and scratched his head, receiving licks in return.

"Are you ready sweetie?" Wilbur asked.

"Yes daddy."

As they headed out of the room a girl of sixteen with bright red hair ran into them.

"Wow Tracy Turnblad, I am your biggest fan, can I please have your autograph?" asked the girl shoving a piece of paper at the bride.

"That's so sweet of course you can, what's your name sweetie?"

"Jessica."

"Nice to meet you, Jessica."

"You too."

Tracy signed the autograph and the girl skipped away with her paper.

"That's all we have time for sweetie," Heather said reminding her of her wedding.

"All right, Heather."

A little girl who is about five years old approached Tracy seconds later.

"Can I please have your autograph?"

Tracy looked at Heather with eyes pleading 'please let me.'

"All right one more but that is all."

"What's your name sweetie?"

"Maria."

"Nice to meet you Maria." she said signing the paper and when she is done another fan approaches.

"No more autographs." Heather said firmly.

"I'm sorry, I promise I will sign at breakfast tomorrow morning at eight thirty," Tracy told the fan apologetically.

Other fans walk up to Tracy she told them the same thing; there were other people whispering to each other, not knowing why somebody would want a pregnant brides autograph.

Soft music began to play as the groomsmen and bridesmaids filed into the small chapel. When the "Wedding March" started to be played it signaled Wilbur and Tracy to begin their walk down the aisle. While they were walking Wilbur spotted Jeff and noticed his date. He was with a buxom blonde wearing gaudy earrings and necklace along with a revealing dress. He thought about telling Heather when they passed by her but he knew he would have to wait until later to do so as not to distract from the procession.

Take good care of her son," Wilbur said, when they reached Link and he handed his daughter into the care of the younger man.

"I will dad." Link promised then whispered to Tracy as he brought her hand to his lips, "You look gorgeous snuggle bunny."

"I'm glad you like it Linky." she returned in a soft voice. They then turned as the priest began the ceremony that would join them forever as one.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the priest asked.

"Her mother and I do," Wilbur stated, kissing Tracy's cheek before sitting next to Edna.

"Are there any objections to these two being wed? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

The only sound heard was sobbing from Heather and Edna.

"Do you Lincoln Jeffery take Tracy Edna to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Link smiled and squeezed her hand. "There's nothing I'd want more."

"And do you Tracy Edna take Lincoln Jeffrey to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

She smiled. "Absolutely."

"Now Tracy and Link have written their own vows."

Tracy smiled at him.

"Trace, since the first moment I saw you dance in detention, I knew there was something special about you; and as I got to know you I couldn't help but fall hard. I know we have only been dating less then two years but there is no other woman who could make me feel the way that I feel when I'm with you. I will forever love you Tracy Edna Turnblad and I can't wait until we are truly a family." Link vowed, placing his hand on her protruding belly.

Tracy put her hand over his. The babies kicked and she giggled. "Link, I know we haven't known each other long, but I can't imagine my life without you. People may say that we are too young to know what we want but I know what I want and it's to spend my life with you and our children. I love you Lincoln Jeffrey Larkin and no matter what that will never change."

"May I please have the rings?" the priest asked.

Corny stepped forward and handed the priest the rings. He did a quick blessing then handed Tracy's to Link. Link placed it on her left ring finger before bestowing a sweet kiss on it. Tracy smiled and after being handed Link's ring placed it on his left ring finger.

"With the power invested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Link leaned over took the veil off of Tracy's face and they French kissed. Tracy unconsciously popped her foot back.

After the ceremony was done and the priest had introduced the newly wedded couple Wilbur hurried over to Heather and let her know about Jeff and his date.

"He brought a what?!" she whispered loudly.

Right after the wedding, Heather went over to Jeff and pulled him aside; Tracy and Link followed curious as to what Heather would say to Link's dad about the date he had brought. Link had told Tracy about seeing his dads' date as soon as they had been announced husband and wife.

"How dare you bring a stripper to your own sons wedding," Heather said angrily barely keeping her temper in check.

"You brought Greg, so I thought it would be all right for me to bring Katie," Jeff defended himself against his enraged ex-wife's verbal attack.

"That's different, the kids love Greg," Heather argued.

"What's going on?" Tracy asked.

"Your father in law brought a stripper," Heather said with barely leashed rage.

"Dad how could you," Link said, he hadn't realized that his dads date was a stripper.

"You couldn't ask me to come alone could you?" Jeff said in almost a pout.

"You could have brought somebody other than a stripper," Link said, his own anger rising.

"Yeah," Tracy agreed with disappointment.

After the argument with Jeff about his date was concluded, Tracy and Link had their wedding photos taken; Tracy then went and changed out of her wedding gown, with the help of Lucy, and into a blue flowing cocktail length dress for the reception. She and Link then made their way to the hotels ballroom where their reception was to take place. On their way their Tracy had given Link several loving kisses along his neck and jaw. When they arrived Heather and Lucy were waiting for them.

"Are you two ready?" Heather said.

"Yeah," Lucy agreed, "Are you guys ready to be introduced?"

"Yeah," Link answered as they walked into the crowded room unnoticed by their guests.

Heather headed over to the MC and took the microphone from him to announce the arrival of the bride and groom. "It is now my pleasure to announce Mr. and Mrs. Link Larkin." she said excitedly into the mike as the spot light turned on the couple standing by the double doors.

They head to the bridal table and sat. Their waiter came over and asked them, "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"I'll take a cherry coke," Tracy said.

"So will I," Link says; the waiter nods and heads over to the drink table.

Lucy clanked her glass after the waiter returned with their drinks, getting the crowds attention. "Tracy, I know that we haven't always gotten along and I was pretty rude to you at first but now that I have gotten to know you so well, there is nobody else that I would rather have as my sister in law. You are just a cheerful person and you make my brother so happy. I haven't seen him this happy since we were little kids and I know I have you to thank for that. Take care of each other. "

Tracy hugged Lucy who then motioned for Joel to goes next. "Tracy, Link, I wish you all the happiness in the world. You two are a true inspiration; with all the ups and downs you've experienced recently you are still as much in love with each other as you've always been. To Tracy and Link Larkin," he said, holding up his glass. Tracy hugged Joel followed by Link.

"Can I get you anything to eat?" the waiter asked a few minutes later.

"I'll have mozzarella sticks, Bruschetta, garlic bread, and bread with olive oil," Tracy said.

"And I'll have mozzarella sticks, Bruschetta, garlic bread and salad," Link said.

"All right." He headed over to the buffet.

Greg clanks his glass gaining the crowds attention once more. "Tracy, Link, I know I haven't known you two for very long but I know you will have many happy years together. My parents have been married for over thirty years and they have the same look in their eyes that I see on yours and if they can be as in love as you two are and make it all these years so can you," he stated. He was given a hug by Tracy moments later.

Heather was the last to give her toast to the couple, "Tracy, Link, I knew that you two were meant for each other when I first saw you together. Link couldn't have found a sweeter person than Tracy and she has been very good for my son. He's so loving and attentive with her, more than I have ever seen with his previous girlfriends. And when you two have the babies I know that you'll make great parents. You both have the patience and love that will keep you sane once they arrive," she chuckled with heart felt affection. Tracy and Link both gave her a hug.

"Where are you going honey bunch?" Greg asked when Heather got up to leave the table seconds after making the toast.

"To get some food," she replied with a grin.

"Wait here, I'll get some for you." Greg told her.

"All right." she agreed and sat back down.

"What would you like to start off with?" he asked politely.

"Bread sticks, garlic bread, salad, and mozzarella sticks." she told him.

"Okay." Greg walked to the buffet to get their food.

Lucy got up to get something to eat as well and just when she was almost to the buffet table Katie stepped on her foot by accident. Lucy turned to her with an evil frown. "Hey, watch where you're going!"

Katie turned. "Oh, I'm sorry was that your foot?" her tone was anything but apologetic.

"Yes," Lucy responded curtly.

"It shouldn't hurt any more than when you got that tattoo of yours; if that's what you call it," Katie said, looking at it with disgust.

Lucy sneered, noticing a mark on Katie's shoulder. "At least mine doesn't look like an island."

Katie looked at the spot where Lucy's eyes lingered. "That is a birthmark," she told her matter-of-factly.

Lucy scoffed, "Could've fooled me."

Jeff walked over and stood next to Katie. "So Katie, I see you've met my daughter, Lucy."

"You should have thought her better manners." Katie told him with mock hurt lacing her tone.

"I'm sure she didn't mean to be harsh with you," Jeff told his date.

"I highly doubt it." Katie scoffed.

Lucy gave Katie a glare before turning back to her original task. She headed back to the bridal table, ignoring her father and his date.

"I am going to get some food Lulu."

"All right Jojo."

"Handsome, will you get me some lasagna, a stuffed pepper, backed ziti, and veal parmesan?"

"Sure."

"On your way can you try to find the waiter so that I can get some more food?"

"Okay."

Upon noticing the photographer Link put his hand on Tracy's stomach for him to take a picture.

"What can I get for you?"

"Meat balls, backed ziti, ravioli, a stuffed pepper, and lasagna"

"Would you like more too sir?"

"Sure, let me have some sausage and pepper pizza, chicken carbonera, a stuffed pepper, and a meat ball."

"All right." the waiter told them, walking off to fill their order.

Edna walked over to the table and hugged her daughter, "Hey hun."

"Hey ma." Tracy returned hugging her mother back.

Edna kissed Tracy's cheek and the photographer asked if she could do it again so that he could get a shot of the moment.

"Absolutely," Edna said kissing her daughters cheek again for the photographer. Adam decided that he wanted to have a picture taken with Tracy and ran over so the photographer took one of him and Tracy as well.

"Tracy will you play dolly with me?" Mary asked.

Tracy looked over to see Mary standing near her holding two dolls, dressed as a bride and groom. "I'd love to Mary."

They both sat down at a nearby table.

"Can I be the bride?"

"Sure."

Mary handed Tracy the groom and Mary started by saying, "Today was such a beautiful day wasn't it?"

"Yes, I don't think I've ever had a better day," Tracy answered, deepening her voice as she spoke.

"Would you dance with me?" Mary asked.

"I'd be delighted," Tracy replied. They both moved the dolls close and had them move in a way so they appeared to be dancing.

As they played, Ann glanced at them and watched as the photographer took a picture.

When Mary got tired of their play Tracy was hugged by Heather and the photographer got it on film.

Meanwhile outside, Lucy and Joel were smoking and Katie happens upon them. Lucy, being her old spiteful self blew smoke into Katie's face.

"You don't need to be so rude," Katie said irritated.

"What's it to you, you're just the flavor of the week," Lucy said snidely.

"I'm not the flavor of the week," Katie stated.

"Do you know how many girls my fathers been with?" Lucy asked.

Katie shook her head. "I don't believe you."

"So there is truth to all those blonde jokes I've heard," Lucy muttered under her breath.

"What did you just say?" Katie asked.

Lucy feigned innocence. "Nothing."

"Hmmffph," Katie said as she walked back inside.

Inside Tracy and Link were cutting their cake. The posed for the photographer then and fed a piece of cake to each other. Link smiled as he took a bit of frosting and placed it on Tracy's cheek. He then proceeded to kiss it off by using his tongue.

"Adam," Link called to the dog with a grin. Tracy was wondering what he was up to when she saw Adam running up to them. Link placed more frosting on Tracy's chin and Tracy grinned back upon realizing what he was up to and bending down so Adam could lick it off, the photographer catching the moment perfectly.

After the photos were done the MC announced the bride and grooms first dance and Link led his pregnant new wife out onto the open dance floor. As they danced to the song "I Can Hear the Bells", they whispered sweet nothings into each others ears. When the dance came to a close and another started they were joined by Heather, Greg, Lucy, Joel, Amber and Corny. As the dancing commenced, they all were each kissing and hugging their respective partners. Soon though it became too much for Tracy and she leaned in and whispered into Links ear, "Casanova I need to sit down."

"All right snuggle bunny. Want me to join you?"

"You can if you like," she stated as they headed back to the bridal table.

"Tracy, will you dance with me?" Mary asks sweetly as soon as she sat down.

"I'd love to Mary." Tracy told the little girl with a smile and again found herself on the dance floor with the little girl as Link looked on smiling lovingly at them.

An hour later it was time to throw the garter and the bouquet and Tracy turned her back on the group of young unmarried women and tossed the flowers. Lucy was the lucky one that ended up catching it but no sooner had she caught it then Katie tried to take it from her, consequently starting a riot among the girls. Tracy, having turned to see who the lucky woman was, saw what happened and began crying hysterically when the fight broke out among the ladies gathered. Greg came over to try and break up the fight and found that several young men were making cat calls to those involved in the fight. Brad and Shelley were standing too close when the fight broke up and both ended up with black eyes as did Katie. Her dress had also been ripped in several places not leaving a lot to the imagination.

Finally Heather and Greg both managed to stop the fight and Heather demanded that Lucy apologize to Tracy for the disruption of her reception.

Lucy walked over to Tracy who was now crying uncontrollably on Links shoulder and hugged her sister in law and said in a quiet voice so only she and Tracy could be heard, "I'm sorry, I got in a fight."

"It's all right." Tracy said in the same low voice as her sobs quieted and hugged Lucy back.

While all this was going on Jeff had approached Heather and was trying to soothe her in his own drunken way, "You look mesmerizing this evening." He told her in his smoothest voice.

Katie, having overheard his compliment to his ex-wife, walked up to him and slapped him across his cheek. She then stormed off. Jeff, recovering from the slap, began to follow her. Catching up her, he not so gently and asked, "Katie, why are you leaving?"

Katie turned on him fire blazing in her eyes as she spit out angrily, "Because you are a pompous ass."

"What did I do?" he asked bewildered.

"You complimented your ex when your new girlfriend is right next to you." She practically screamed.

Heather was several feet away. She received a kiss on the shoulder from Greg who was standing right behind her. Turning to look up at him she asked, "What was that for?"

Greg chuckled and leaned in, brushing a light kiss to her surprised mouth before answering, "Your ex just called you mesmerizing and I couldn't agree with him more." Heather smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

Amber and Corny decided that Tracy needed to get away from the chaos that had erupted and approached the newlyweds.

"Here is the key to the suite," Amber said grinning from ear to ear.

"Thanks Amber."

"Shall we go my lady?" Link asked, standing and offering her his arm.

"I'd love to," Tracy said taking his arm. Together they walked out of the ballroom and to their bridal suite


	8. Chapter 8Wedding nights and early arriva

Wedding nights and early arrivals

A/N I would like to thank I would like to thank hippogriff-tamer, and LittleFairyMaiden for reviewing chapter six. I would also like to thank hippogriff-tamer for all of her help with the chapter, and LittleFairyMaiden for being my beta this chapter. Also there will be one more chapater after this then it is on to the sequral.

Tracy and Link said goodbye to their guests, few had hugs attached to them. Link took Tracy's hand when the final goodbye was said and led her to the elevator. After he hit the button for the eighth floor he picked up their joined hands and brushed his lips across her palm. She smiled up at him. When the elevator dinged he let her out first and they strolled down the hall until they reached the honeymoon suite. Link had the key so he got the key out of his pocket and opened the door.

He winked at her. "Ladies first."

She gave him a small smile. "You're such a gentleman." She kissed his cheek as she passed by him and into the room. The room had a sitting area with a burgundy loveseat and chair. A bathroom and bedroom were off to the side. Tracy walked into the bedroom and noticed that the bed had cream colored sheets and comforter on it. Their suitcases were already there, perched on the dresser. She sat down on the bed and kicked off her shoes. Link came in and sat besides her.

"You don't know how good it feels to be out of these shoes," she mused.

Link untied his shoes and placed them by the bed. He stretched out his toes and sighed. "Now I do," he said with a smile.

Tracy leaned over and kissed him. As the kiss progressed Tracy opened her mouth slightly, allowing entrance to Link's tongue. He could feel her body shiver at his warm tongue sliding against hers. When he tired of her mouth, Link kissed down her chin and neck. Tracy giggled softly as his lips met a sensitive area near her ear.

"Link," Tracy whispered.

Link moved back so he could look at her. "Yes?"

"I was just thinking…"

He grinned mischievously. "About something nice I hope."

She grinned back. "I was thinking about how nice a warm bath would feel."

"I can run one for you if you'd like," Link told her.

Tracy ran her thumb against his cheek. "That would be just heavenly."

He pressed a chaste kiss to her temple before standing. "Stay here and I'll go start one for you."

She put her hands in her lap. "All right."

Link went into the bathroom and started the water. When the water was mostly filled he put in rose scented bubble bath. When he walked back to the bedroom he found Tracy looking at the room service menu.

"Hungry again?" he asked her with a slight chuckle.

Tracy grimaced. "I'm always hungry."

He sat next to her again, wrapping an arm around her as she laid her head on his shoulder. "What do you want? I'll order it while you're soaking in the tub."

"Chocolate fondue sounds delicious," she answered.

"Okay and I'll get some pickles for you too," Link added.

"Are you a mind reader or something?" Tracy asked.

Link's face was alight with curiosity. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just going to ask you to order some pickles."

"I just know what you like that's all," Link said, winking. "You better get in that bath before it gets cold," he added.

'Well you can always come and help me warm in back up," Tracy smirked.

Link burst into a huge smile. "You can be a little minx do you know that Mrs. Larkin?"

Tracy's smirk grew. "I do Mr. Larkin." She held out her hand and Link gently grabbed it to help her up. "Will you help me unzip my dress so I can get it off and you can order the food," she said.

Link snickered. "As you wish," he murmured before assisting her. She kissed his cheek in gratitude before making her way into the bathroom. Link went to the nightstand and picked up the phone.

Tracy stepped out of her dress and using a padded hanger left it on the back of the door. She then slowly lowered herself into the bath water. "Awww…" she moaned.

Link ran into the bathroom. "Is everything all right? I though I heard you say 'ow'."

"It's okay. I was just saying 'aww' at how good the water feels."

Link placed his hand over his heart and took a deep breath. "I thought something bad happened like with the babies."

Tracy glanced at him apologetically. "Sorry about that."

He shrugged. "It's okay."

She rolled her shoulders back and forth and frowned.

"What's wrong Trace?"

"My shoulders and back ache."

Link stripped out of his tuxedo and stepped in the tub so that her back was facing him. She moved forward a bit to give him some room. He began to knead out the tight muscles in her shoulders and back. Tracy's head lulled back, landing on his shoulder as his hands worked their magic.

"Hmm…never stop what you're doing," she sighed happily.

Link bent down and tenderly captured Tracy's lips. When Link pulled back he started to softly sing "They say it's a man's world, well that cannot be denied, but what goods a man's world without a woman by his side…"

"And so I'll wait until that moment you decide…" Tracy chimed in.

"That I'm your man…" Link added with a smile.

"And _I'm _your girl," Tracy sang.

Link kissed her again. "You _are _my girl."

They continued singing as Link worked on her lower back. When it was almost time for the room service to arrive Link helped Tracy out of the tub. She reached for the towel but Link beat her to it. He gently wiped the water off of each part of her body. She returned the favor by taking a fresh towel and drying his damp skin. He just watched her and as she moved down his body he bit his lip trying to suppress a moan. If it wasn't for the knock at the door Link wasn't sure what would've happened next. He quickly threw on a bathrobe and went out to let in the waiter. Tracy grabbed the other bathrobe. Once the waiter left she scurried as fast as she could into the bedroom and grabbed a soft stretchy skirt and blue blouse. Link came in a moment later and changed into pants and a green shirt.

"Ready?" he asked.

She took his hand. "Lead the way."

Link led her into the sitting area. A round tray table was placed in front of the loveseat. Tracy sat with Link next to her. He uncovered the dishes and the decadent smell of chocolate filled the room. There were small apples, cherries, and pears to dip. Cheesecake bits were also placed on a small plate by the fondue pot. Tracy licked her lips and instantly grabbed a pickle when Link uncovered the plate with the pickles on it.

"I should've ordered more pickles," Link said after seeing her eat half the plate in a short time span.

"They taste so good." Tracy emphasized the word "good".

Link took a bit of cheesecake and dipped it in the chocolate. He then held it out for Tracy. "Try this."

Tracy took the cheesecake in her mouth, closing her eyes at the sweetness the chocolate added to it. When she opened her eyes she saw Link staring at her, his eyes darkened. Tracy opened her mouth to speak but Link took some chocolate with his fingers and smeared it along her lips and chin. She was shocked by his actions but soon that feeling turned to ecstasy as he kissed her lips and chin, using his tongue to clear away the chocolate. They were both breathless when the kisses ended. Link still had some chocolate on his index finger and was going to wipe it off when Tracy took his hand in hers and sucked off the leftover chocolate.

Link looked like he was ready to combust so Tracy diffused the situation by offering him a newly dipped apple. He smiled at her as he took the apple in his mouth and carefully chewed it.

"This was a great idea," Tracy stated once they had finished with their snack.

Link nodded. "I couldn't agree with you more," he said with twinkling eyes.

Tracy stared at him in wonderment. "Link, why do you have that look in your eyes?"

He stood and reached for her hand to help her up. "I'll show you," he answered cryptically as she followed him to the bedroom. Later that night while Link still slept Tracy awoke and went to her suitcase to grab her diary. She opened it to a blank page and started writing.

Dear Diary,

Tonight is my wedding night and let me tell you it has been wonderful! I just wish there was no fighting at the reception. Someone could have seriously gotten hurt. I'm glad they didn't and it didn't get too out of hand. Outside of that the whole wedding was beautiful but I think the suite we have rivaled it. It is huge with a sitting area and a nice bathroom and bedroom. Link is the sweetest man alive! He ran me a bath and even massaged my aching muscles. His hands felt so nice and my pains just melted away under his tutelage. After the bath we had a small snack, chocolate fondue. I believe we both found a new way of seduction using the art of fondue…

After closing her diary, Tracy went back to bed. Link stirred as she adjusted herself next to him.

"Tracy?" Link asked with a muffled voice.

"It's okay Link go back to sleep," she cooed.

He wrapped his arm protectively around her waist and kissed her hair. Tracy shuffled her feet for a couple minutes before settling into a spot near Link's.

"It feels so strange not having Adam on the bed," Tracy murmured.

Link pulled her closer to him. "I miss him too snuggle bunny."

Link awoke the next morning at a quarter to eight. He reached out to find only mattress. He sat up and searched for Tracy, finding the bathroom door closed and a light filtering from under it. He got up and slid a shirt on before knocking on the bathroom door. Tracy opened it a second later.

Link grinned. "Morning, Mrs. Larkin."

Tracy gave him a kiss. "Morning, Mr. Larkin."

"How about we order room service?"

Tracy frowned. "I'd like that but I promised to sign autographs for fans in little over half an hour."

"That's no problem. We can just go downstairs and eat."

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. "Thanks Linky. I really wouldn't want to disappoint them."

"Anything for you Trace," he told her.

"Will you help me with this zipper?" she asked him, turning so the zipper on her skirt was accessible.

"Of course," Link answered as he zipped the skirt for her.

Link quickly dressed and they took the elevator downstairs. It took moments for the host to seat them at the in house restaurant.

"Morning folks let me tell you about our special," their waiter said when he arrived at their table.

"Please," Tracy said.

He cleared his throat. "We have a banana crepe filled with bananas and topped with whipped cream. It comes in order of one two or three and with your choice of a side."

Tracy licked her lips. "That sounds delicious."

Link nodded in agreement.

The waiter grinned. "They are. What can I get you to drink?"

Tracy and Link both ordered orange juice and the waiter walked away. One of the fans from the previous day came up to the table after he left.

"You were around yesterday weren't you?" Tracy asked the girl.

She nodded and held out a pen and picture. "Yes my name is Karen and I was wondering if I could get your autograph?"

Tracy smiled as she took the picture and pen, scribbling her name along with a message to Karen.

"Thank you. So you were married yesterday am I correct?"

Link picked up Tracy's hand, rubbing his thumb across the top of it. "Yes we were," he answered.

Karen's eyes widened. "Oh my, Link Larkin, would you sign my picture too?"

"Of course." He let go of Tracy's hand so he could write his name for their fan.

"Thank you," she gushed before skipping away.

"She was sweet," Tracy mused.

"She was," he agreed.

Their waiter returned with their drinks and placed them on the table. "Are you ready to order?" he asked.

They both nodded.

"What can I get for you?"

"I'll take the three banana crepes with breakfast potatoes."

"Make that two," Link added.

The waiter took their menus and walked away. A six year old girl with long blonde curls and a pink dress glided towards the table, her parents in tow.

"Aren't you Tracy Turnblad and Link Larkin?" the girl asked excitedly.

Tracy smiled down at the little girl. "Yes we are sweetie but it is Tracy Larkin now."

" Can I have your autographs?"

"Sure sweetie."

Tracy took the paper the little girl handed her and signed it. Link did the same.

"My name is Erica," the little girl said.

"Hi, my name is Dan and my wife, Robin and I were wondering if we could have a picture of you and Erica?" Erica's father asked. He had light brown hair and hazel eyes.

Tracy hesitated as Link went to answer. He turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

Robin noticed. "We'll give you two a moment."

Link nodded as Karen, Dan and Erica moved a few feet back to give them privacy.

"What's wrong?" Link asked.

"I'm just not sure I want to have my baby bump photographed," she answered.

He thought for a moment. "I have a solution. The picture can be shot so only your face is visible."

Tracy pondered over what Link said. "I like that idea."

"Okay." Link motioned for Erica and her parents to return.

"Tracy wants a picture from her waist up so I propose that I hold Erica while the picture is being taken."

Robin nodded in acquiescence. Link picked Erica up and stood next to Tracy. Dan snapped the picture and Link carefully placed Erica back on the ground.

"Thank you so much," Robin and Dan said in unison.

"It was our pleasure," Tracy told them.

After breakfast Tracy and Link returned to their room. They spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon just relaxing and enjoying each other. At three that afternoon Link checked them out of the hotel and they left for home.

Tracy and Link walked through the door and no sooner had the door closed then Heather was wrapping her arms around the both of them in a maternal embrace. Link dropped the suitcase he was carrying and returned the hug, just as Tracy was doing.

"Mom can't breathe," Link got out in long pauses.

Heather loosened her grip on them. "Oops, sorry."

"It's ok," Tracy said. "I think I need to sit," she added before making her way to the couch. As soon as she sat Adam walked up to her and licked her hand before placing his head gently in her lap. Tracy ran her fingers through his mane. "Were you a good boy while we were gone?" she asked him. He wagged his tail.

Sarah came bouncing in the room and Link kneeled to pet her. She barked before jumping up and licking his face. All the while her tail beat against the floor. "I missed you too girl," Link said as he laughed.

Sarah calmed down and sat down to watch Link. He took a few long strides to the couch and sat next to Tracy, putting an arm around her shoulders and kissing her cheek in the process. Heather sat in an adjacent chair.

"Was the hotel nice?" she asked them.

"It was beautiful," Tracy answered, smiling.

Heather began to tear up as she watched them.

"Mom?" Link asked, concern lacing his voice. Tracy has a worried look on her face.

"I still can't believe my baby boy is married."

Link rubbed Tracy's shoulder. "We still can't believe we're married ourselves."

The next Saturday it was time for the dogs to go to their new homes. Throughout the day Amber, Corny and the others trickled in to take their puppy home and talk with the newlyweds. When the last puppy was gone Tracy felt tears in her eyes. Link pulled her into his comforting embrace.

"I knew this day was coming, but I didn't think it would be as sad." Tracy's voice was filled with sorrow as she spoke.

Link rubbed her back. "It'll be okay."

She looked up at him and gave him a slight nod. That night Tracy was writing in her diary about the day.

Dear Diary,

Some of the puppies left today. I was surprised that there was really no reaction to the pups leaving. It's sad to see them go but I know that they are going off to good homes so they will be taken good care of. Link comforted me as I found myself crying over their departure. At least Adam, Laura, Sarah and Missy are still here.

Link, Joel, Corny and Seaweed went camping the weekend of March twenty-sixth. They were scheduled to return on Monday, the twenty-ninth since there was no school that day. Link was hesitant to leave Tracy so close to her due date but she insisted that she'd be fine and told him to have fun with the guys. After some coaxing he finally agreed to go on the condition that if anything happened she'd contact him. He left her with the directions and phone number to the camp grounds main office. On Sunday, the twenty-eighth Tracy, Heather, Lucy and Greg were watching television. Around eleven that morning Tracy looked over to Lucy and asked. "Lucy, can you make me a roast beef and cheese sandwich?"

"Sure, want chips and pickles too?"

"Yes, please."

Lucy stood and headed into the kitchen. Tracy looked to Heather. "Mom could you get me a cherry coke?" she asked her.

Heather stood and with a quick kiss to Tracy's forehead said, "Sure sweetie." She turned and walked towards the kitchen. Tracy suddenly felt a warm liquid between her thighs and looked up expectantly at Greg.

"Greg I think my water just broke."

He had a confused look on his face. "You're what?"

"My water," Tracy repeated.

Greg still didn't understand. "Heather," he called.

She ran back into the living room and stared between Greg and Tracy.

"My water broke," Tracy repeated again.

"Oh we better get you to the hospital," Heather said.

"Why does she need to go to the hospital?" Greg inquired.

Heather smiled at him. "Because she's going to have the babies soon."

"Oh!" Greg exclaimed.


	9. Births and Visits

Births and Visits

A/N I would like to thank I would like to thank hippogriff-tamer, and LittleFairyMaiden for reviewing chapter eight. I would also like to thank hippogriff-tamer for all of her help with the chapter, and LittleFairyMaiden for being my beta this chapter.

Lucy ran into the room, eyes shifting between the others. "What's going on?"

"Tracy is going to have her babies," Heather answered.

Lucy's eyes widened. Her only experience with childbirth was seeing her parents anxiously gather a suitcase before rushing her out to the car. She stayed over at her best friend's house while Link was born. "We need Tracy's suitcase right?" she asked.

Tracy nodded. "It's in the bedroom."

Lucy gave a slight nod in acknowledgement and hurried out of the room. She returned moment's later, tan suitcase in hand.

Heather turned to Greg. "Will you drive?" she asked him.

He wordlessly grabbed his keys and opened the front door. Greg had never witnessed a woman going into labor so he was unsure of exactly what to say or do so he figured listening to Heather was probably the best course in action. After all, she went through labor twice.

Heather took Tracy's arm and guided her out the door. Lucy and Greg followed. He opened the car doors for them and Tracy lay in back with her head on Heather's lap. Lucy climbed in the front passenger seat while Greg sat behind the wheel. The engine roared as Greg drove out of the driveway.

Tracy was wincing in pain as a contraction hit her.

"Breathe," Heather reminded Tracy, running her fingers through her daughter-in-laws hair.

Tracy exhaled. "That was unpleasant."

Heather looked at her sympathetically, "I know sweetie, we can help the pain once we get to the hospital."

"And contact Link right?"

Heather nodded. "Yes, we'll find a way to get Link here."

Lucy turned in her seat so she could see her mom. "How will we get Link?"

"We'll figure it out," Heather simply told her.

Once they got to the hospital, Tracy was quickly shown to a room. Greg went to the waiting room to sit, but he only found himself pacing like he was the expectant father instead of Link. Heather and Lucy helped Tracy into her hospital gown, then bed. They both sat in chairs on either side of the bed. Tracy looked up as Heather stroked her hand. Kathy, a nurse with short brown hair, came in and took Tracy's blood pressure.

"Heather, would you help with the coaching while Link's not here?"

Heather smiled affectionately. "Of course Tracy."

A new contraction hit Tracy and she clenched her teeth as the pain shot through her. Heather held tightly to her hand while Lucy rubbed Tracy's arm. Once the pain subsided Heather stood. "I'll get you some ice chips."

"Okay," Tracy murmured.

Heather flew out of the room, returning with a cup full of ice. She knew that the ice was more of a distraction for the pain and a way to protect the teeth from any grinding that could happen during a contraction. Dr. Anderson arrived ten minutes later, while Tracy was squeezing both Heather's and Lucy's hand during a contraction.

"It'll pass soon," Dr. Anderson said softly. "If you like we can give you an epidural in a little bit to ease your pain."

"Epidural, yes," Tracy quickly told the doctor.

Dr. Anderson smiled knowingly. She knew from experience that ninety percent of the time a pregnant woman in labor would choose the pain medication.

"If it's all right with you, I'd like to examine you to see how you're doing," she added.

"It's all right," Tracy answered.

Heather and Lucy stood in the doorway as the doctor performed her examination. Dr. Anderson waved for them to return.

"How is she?" Heather inquired.

"She's at two centimeters."

"Thank you for getting here so quickly Doctor," Heather told her.

Dr. Anderson grinned. "I was already here delivering a healthy baby boy to another couple down the hall."

Tracy pouted as Dr. Anderson left.

Lucy frowned. "What's wrong Tracy?"

"I want Link." Tracy sounded a little bit like a petulant child.

"We'll get him here soon," Lucy cooed calmly.

"How?"

"I'll think of a way," Heather assured her. Tracy seemed appeased by that answer.

Several minutes later Tracy let out a gasp as she felt another contraction. "Link!" she called.

Lucy and Heather looked at each other before the latter walked over to the door. She turned before leaving. "Let me see what I can do about your wayward husband," she told Tracy before going out to the hallway.

When Heather returned Tracy watched her restlessly. "I called Wilbur and he's got the directions so he'll go get Link and bring him to you."

"My dad…"

Heather smiled and nodded.

Tracy calmed herself enough to take a small nap. When she awoke from another contraction it was time for another examination.

"Tracy, you're at four an a half, almost five centimeters. I think it'd be okay to give you the epidural," Dr. Anderson said, once she finished.

"Really?" Tracy squeaked.

Dr. Anderson nodded. "Really. I'll go and tell the nurse anesthesiologist and she'll come and administer it for you," she said before heading out of the room.

"Mrs. Larkin?" a tall raven-haired nurse said as she entered the room fifteen minutes later.

Tracy turned her head towards her. "That's me."

She smiled at her. "I'm Meredith. I'm here to give you the epidural."

"It's very nice to meet you," Tracy told her.

Meredith snickered. "They all say that." Having a seven-year-old child, she knew how excruciating labor could be and how happy mothers to be were to see the one person who could relieve them of their pain.

Heather and Lucy helped Tracy sit up so Meredith could reach her back. She administered the medication and Tracy was assisted back into bed.

"It will take a few minutes but you should feel it soon," she told Tracy.

"Thank you," Tracy murmured.

Meredith nodded and left the room.

Link and Wilbur arrived after two. There was some weekend traffic so it had taken them a bit longer to arrive. Heather relinquished her seat to her son. Link kissed Tracy's temple before sitting down and taking her hand in his own.

"I'm glad you're here," Tracy declared.

He gently squeezed her hand. "There's no where else I'd want to be."

"But what about your trip?"

He grinned. "I think I was getting on the guys nerves with all my anxiety over you."

"They are all out in the waiting room with Greg," Wilbur added.

Tracy looked at her father. "Thanks daddy."

Wilbur walked over and kissed her forehead. "You're welcome hun. I'll see you later," he told her as he made his way to the waiting room.

"Have you called Ma?" Tracy asked.

"I've tried her but she must be out or something," Heather answered. "I'll go try her again," she mentioned before going out in the hall.

Five hours passed and Heather still couldn't get a hold of Edna. Tracy's labor had progressed swimmingly. When Dr. Anderson came in at seven that evening she told Tracy that it was time to push. The quickness of the labor was due to Tracy having started labor without knowing she had even before her water broke.

"I didn't feel any different until my water broke," Tracy said once Dr. Anderson mentioned that the labor began earlier than they all had thought.

Dr. Anderson patted her hand. "Well, you've never had a baby before so you might not have realized any slight discomfort as anything but normal pregnancy aches."

Kathy was called to come in and assist. She helped Tracy sit up so that she could push.

"Okay push on your next contraction," Dr. Anderson told her.

Tracy nodded and pushed a couple minutes later when she felt a contraction. She relaxed once the pain subsided and repeated the pushing upon the arrival of the next contraction. Tracy was about to ask how much longer she'd have to push when a cry was heard.

"It's a boy!" Dr. Anderson shouted joyfully. She cut the cord and handed the baby to Kathy.

Tracy laid her head back on the pillow and Link kissed her forehead.

"You did wonderfully Trace."

"Only because I had y…"

Another contraction came and Tracy was told to push again.

Dr. Anderson smiled. "You have a daughter!" she called out once the baby girl was born.

Another nurse with red hair, Sonia, came in and bundled Tracy and Link's daughter up in a blanket.

It took a few minutes until Tracy was told to push again. Her pushes were more labored since she was worn out from the other two times.

After a few minutes Tracy and Link heard Dr. Anderson say, "I see a head. Just a couple more pushes and the last baby will be born."

Tracy sighed in relief. The day had been long and she was ready to rest. So when she heard the declaration of "It's another girl!" Tracy leaned back and asked, "Is it over?"

Dr. Anderson smiled and nodded. "Yes, Tracy, it's over; rest now."

While the babies were getting cleaned up Heather quickly excused herself and went to the payphone.

At the Turnblad house the phone rang and Edna picked it up. "Hello?" she said.

Heather sounded exasperated as she spoke. "Finally! I have being trying to reach you all afternoon!"

Edna's words came out in a flurry. "Why?! What happened!?"

Heather expelled a deep breath before answering. "I wanted to congratulate you."

Edna raised her eyebrow, confused. "What for?"

"Tracy's just given birth to a son and two daughters." Heathers voice was filled with excitement.

"Really!?" Edna asked enthusiastically.

"Yes, I think Tracy would like if you came."

Edna smiled. "I'm on my way."

Heather hung up the phone after saying goodbye to Edna and turned back towards her son and daughter-in-law. When she got back to the room she found Tracy with her newborn son in her arms.

"I was thinking we'd have three girls." Link said softly.

Tracy's brow furrowed. "Why's that?"

Link flashed his trademark smile. "Because girls can't resist me."

Tracy's lips curled up in a smile. "You're so sure of yourself do you know that Mr. Larkin?"

"But you love me for it Mrs. Larkin," Link defended.

"That I do," Tracy replied.

"What shall we name our little guy?" Link asked

"I was thinking Jonathan Lincoln Larkin."

He thought about the name for a moment. "That's a strong name, I think it's perfect."

"Jonathan it is," Tracy said, just as her son opened his radiant blue eyes. He had Tracy's nose and Link's hair as well.

"Hey sweetie, I'm your mommy," Tracy cooed softly to the infant as he reached out and touched her hand.

Just then a nurse came back in carrying one of the girls in and hands her over to her father. Link carefully took her into his arms and was at once complete held in thrall of the little girl in his arms. She had a small tuft of brown hair that resembled Tracy's and a longer face that matched Link's.

"What shall we name this one?"

"How about Stacy Lynn Larkin?"

"Hi Stacy, I'm your daddy," Link said affectionately.

"I've always liked the name Stacy," Lucy stated.

"Welcome to the world Stacy," Tracy murmured as another nurse walked in with their other daughter. She looked to Tracy but Lucy spoke first.

"Can I be the first one to hold her?"

"Absolutely Lu."

"Thanks Tracy."

The nurse handed the girl to Lucy. Heather walked in the room a moment later with everybody else.

"What shall we name our other little girl?" Link asked upon receiving her in his arms.

"How about we name her Jane Elizabeth Larkin?"

Link ran his finger across the baby's cheek. "That's a beautiful name doll."

"It is," Heather added in agreement.

Wilbur walked over to the side of the bed opposite where Link sat. "Here let me take my grandson."

"All right daddy." Tracy handed over the infant.

"What did you name the other two?" Heather asked.

"Their names are Jonathan Lincoln Larkin and Stacy Lynn Larkin."

"Here let me take Stacy," Heather said. At the sound of her grandmother's voice Stacy opened her eyes and Heather was met by a pair of cerulean orbs. "She has your pretty blue eyes Link," Heather added with a smile.

Link walked over to them. "They're pretty," he told her. "But not as pretty as Tracy's."

Tracy shook her head. "Yours are much nicer than mine."

"I'd like to hold Jane," Joel said as he took the baby into his arms. Jane opened her brown eyes and stared up at him. She had a small curl of dark brown hair over her forehead. Joel chuckled at it mimicking Link's signature curl.

"Her hand is so small," Joel mused as his eyes wafted down to it.

"It's hard to believe she is real when you have her in your arms doesn't it? Tracy asked. "They're all so delicate and we need to take good care of them," she added.

Joel and Lucy nodded and Link smiled. "We will Trace we won't let anything happen to them."

Tracy glanced at her son and daughters and instinctively knew that Link was right. They wouldn't let anything happen to them.

Link looked to his father-in-law and Wilbur handed him Jonathan.

"I wish dad could see me holding Jonathan."

"Sweetie, I think it would be best to wait awhile for your dad to meet the kids."

"Why?" Link and Tracy both asked.

"Well Jeff is promiscuous and at times a lush. Who knows how he'll act around these guys," she answered motioning to her grandchildren. "We don't want him to accidentally hurt any one of these precious angels."

"No we wouldn't," Link agreed.

"Want to tell them about your reaction when I told you that Tracy was in labor?" Wilbur said, changing the subject.

Link looked down at his shoes, embarrassed. "Do we have to?"

"I want to hear what happened, Link," Tracy told him.

Wilbur smiled as he started his tale. "Well it didn't take me too long to get down to the campground but then I had to find where the guys set up their tents. Link was sitting outside his. When he saw me he jumped up and ran to me. 'What happened!? Is Trace all right? The triplets?' he asked in one breath."

Link took Jane from Joel and strolled about the room as Wilbur continued. "He continued on his rant by saying 'Please let them be all right. I'm too young to be a widower!'"

Joel and Lucy chuckled and Tracy gave Link a sympathetic look.

"I told him to calm down and that you were in labor hun," Wilbur said gazing at his daughter. "The others came out upon hearing Link's tirade and were looking to me for answers. I repeated that Tracy was in labor and that we should leave so we could get to the hospital. They quickly took down the tents and picked up everything and we were off."

Tracy smiled and patted the chair beside her. Link handed Jane to Wilbur and sat in it. She squeezed his hand. "Aww Link, were you really that worried?"

"I was anxious the entire time I was away from you Trace," he admitted. She tugged on his arm and when he leaned into her, she placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

Meanwhile Edna was speeding to the hospital. She was going fifteen miles over the speed limit. An officer spotted her as she passed him in a cross lane and he turned on his siren to pursue her. Edna both heard the sirens and saw them in her review mirror. She pulled over when there was a safe area to do so. The officer stopped behind her. He was a portly gentleman with thinning black hair.

"Evening ma'am," the officer said. "Can I have your license and registration?"

"What am I being pulled over for?" she asked as she handed over the two requested items.

"You were going fifteen miles over the speed limit ma'am."

"I didn't mean to. See my daughter just gave birth to triplets and they are my first grandchildren and I am eager to meet them," she told him earnestly.

"I understand ma'am but that's no reason to break the law." There was a stern air of authority in his voice. "Let me run your license."

"All right."

The officer went back to his car and returned a minute later.

"You have no prior infractions so I'll let you go with a warning."

"Thank you officer."

He handed her license and registration back to her. "Just remember to stay within the limit; there's a reason we have them."

"Yes, sir."

She let the police car go ahead of her then continued to the hospital. She parked in the first spot she found and hastily made her way to Tracy's floor. Lucy met her in the hall and showed her into the room.

"Tracy, how are you feeling?"

"A little tired but otherwise okay," Tracy answered. She then held up Jane so Edna could see her. "Ma, I'd like you to meet Jane Elizabeth Larkin."

"She's adorable!" Edna declared.

"And this is Stacy Lynn Larkin," Wilbur told her. He had given Jane to Tracy and taken Stacy two minutes prior to Edna arriving.

"How bout this handsome fellow?" she asked Heather.

"He is. Edna this is Jonathan Lincoln Larkin," Heather answered.

"Want to hold Jane Ma?"

Edna smiled and nodded. "I'd love to hun."

Tracy gently handed the infant to Edna who kissed her granddaughter's forehead.

"Ma, where were you all day? Heather tried to call you." Tracy was filled with curiosity.

Heather turned to Edna. "I was getting worried about you."

"I went furniture shopping with Ann and Mary and then we took Mary into a toy store."

"I wish we had known that," Heather said thoughtfully.

"That's not important now. What's important is that I am here now."

Just after Edna finished speaking Stacy let out a loud wail.

"Maybe she needs to be fed?" Tracy said.

"I'll go get the nurse," Link told her.

"Thanks, Casanova."

"Here let me take John," Lucy said.

"All right, sweetie," Heather said handing the infant to her daughter just as Link returned with Kathy, the nurse who had assisted with the delivery.

"You wanted me, Mrs. Larkin?"

"Yes, I think Stacy might need to be fed."

"Here let me show you what to do," Kathy said and everyone left the room to give Tracy some privacy as she was shown how to feed her new baby. When Stacy was finished her brother began to wail in hunger.

"Seems like your son is hungry as well," Kathy laughed and handed the little boy over to his mother to be fed.

"Seems that way," Tracy told her taking John into her arms. She began to feed the crying baby.

"Let me go ahead and take them for the night."

"All right," Tracy said allowing the nurse to take the three infants from the room as her family headed back in.

"Where is the nurse taking the triplets?" Link asked.

"To the nursery for the night."

"They do that so Tracy can rest," Heather told them.

Link nodded. "Oh, okay."

When visiting hours were over Tracy asked Link if he would stay for the night. Not wanting to leave her side, he was more than willing to stay. Everyone else said their goodbyes and left and he closed the door so that he leaned against it just looking over at his wife.

Grinning, he walked over to her bed and sat down. Taking her hand in his he began to stroke her in a soothing way, simply letting her know that he was there. She want to kiss him pulls him close and kisses him with suppressed passion. He broke their lip lock only to trail his lips down her soft cheek to her neck nipping her lightly and earning a soft giggle from her. He then nuzzled her neck and was only slightly surprised when he heard a soft snore coming from her. Pulling away from his wife he went back to his chair and tried to get some much needed sleep.

At nine the next morning Link awoke only to find that Tracy was already awake and had just finished having breakfast.

"Morning snuggle bunny."

"Morning Linky."

"I'm going to get breakfast."

Tracy smiled in acknowledgement. He gave her a chaste kiss and left.

Later that morning, Amber, Tammy, Noreen and Doreen came into the room.

"Hey girls," Tracy said when she saw them.

"Hey," they said.

"Who do we have here?" Amber asked.

She gestured to John. "This is Jonathan Lincoln Larkin."

Link held up Stacy. "Stacy Lynn Larkin."

"And Jane Elizabeth Larkin," Tracy added.

"Oh how adorable," Noreen said as she took John.

"She has your eyes Tra," Amber said taking Jane.

"Can I hold Stacy?" Doreen asked.

"Absolutely Doreen." she said handing the young woman the baby in her arms. "She looks like Link," she added thoughtfully.

"She has his face," Amber agreed.

Throughout the morning the other council members came to visit Tracy and meet the new family members. Around one that afternoon Dr. Anderson came by and told Tracy she could go home. Heather and Greg brought Link's car to the hospital. Greg had already put the car seats in. Heather and Lucy had moved all of Tracy's things from their temporary room to Link's room. At two a nurse with short brown hair brought a wheelchair by the room.

"Are you ready to go home Mrs. Larkin?" she asked.

"I'm more than ready," Tracy told her.

The nurse chuckled. "Let me help you into you wheelchair then."

"Here let me give you a hand," Link said.

Link and the nurse help Tracy into her wheelchair, and Link placed two of the three napping infants into her lap. Another nurse with red hair came and held the third as Tracy was wheeled outside.

"Wait here snuggle bunny, I'll go get the car."

Tracy nodded, pulling Jane and Jonathan closer to her as they prepared to wait for Link's return.

The nurse holding Stacy looked down at Tracy's lap and back at the infant in her arms. "Want me to wait here with you Mrs. Larkin?"

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all."

Link went to get the car and the nurse helped Link put the triplets in the car. Link then helped Tracy out of the wheelchair and into the car. They bid good-bye to the nurse and started their way home when suddenly Stacy began to cry.

"Maybe she's hungry?"

"I fed her about an hour ago."

"Maybe she needs to be changed then."

"Maybe."

Link pulled over to the side of the road. He got out of the car and checked Stacy. She quieted the moment the car stopped.

Link shook his head. "She's dry."

"She's stopped now that the car is not moving," Tracy noticed.

"I wonder if she hates the movement the car makes?" Link asked.

Tracy shrugged. "Let's see if she starts crying again when we get back on the road."

Link got in the drivers seat and they continued home Stacy wailing all along the way causing both parents to agree that she disliked the car moving. Tracy turned around slightly in her seat and placed a hand on Stacy's legs, rubbing soothing circles on it. The touched calmed her for a moment but she was wailing again the moment Tracy turned around. When they got home Tracy and Link put the triplets into their strollers, which Greg had put in the car before they brought it by, and headed inside. They were immediately greeted by the dogs.

"Hey guys," Tracy said.

Adam sniffed and licked John. Sarah did the same to Stacy who had since calmed down. They both giggled as they were licked but when Laura sniffed Jane she cried. Link quickly picked her up before Laura could lick her and scare her more. Laura moved onto Stacy and sniffed and licked her and she giggled.

"Welcome home hun," Edna said.

"Hey Ma."

"Here let me help you get Stacy and John out of their strollers," Heather said.

"Thanks Mom," Link told her.

"Mary and Ann are going to stop by in about an hour to meet the kids. I called them earlier and Ann was sorry that she wasn't there last night."

Tracy was about to answer but John began crying.

"I think someone needs to be changed," she said after taking a whiff.

"I'll do it sweetie."

"I want to do it Mom."

Edna nodded slightly. Tracy went into the nursery and changed John before softly singing him to sleep. Edna walked in the room with Jane moments later.

"You have one more hun."

"Alright Ma, can you put John in the crib with his stuffed dog?"

"Absolutely."

Tracy changed Jane and put her in the crib. She placed a stuffed dog from Amber in there too. Jane instantly moved away from it and started crying again. Tracy removed the stuffed animal from the crib and scooped her up. She ran her fingers gently up and down Jane's back to soothe her. Tracy could feel her cries die down as she calmed. She placed her daughter back in the crib and looked up to see Link in the doorway.

He glanced between his wife and newborn children. "Is everything okay?"

"Jane seems to be frightened of dogs," Tracy answered.

"She didn't like Laura near her," Link said in agreement. "Maybe we should give her a different stuffed animal," he suggested, picking the stuffed dog off the floor where it fell.

"Do you have such an animal?" Tracy asked.

"I do, I'll be right back." Link headed to his room and returned carrying a stuffed rabbit. It was gray with floppy ears.

"You still have that _thing_," Lucy said. She was looking into the room.

"I couldn't throw away Floppy," Link said.

Lucy shook her head. "You named it?"

"I think that's a cute name," Tracy told them.

He walked to the crib and held his stuffed rabbit out in front of Jane. She reached for it and he handed it to her. She cuddled up next to it and instantly fell asleep.

"She likes rabbits," Link said, stating the obvious.

"Come, let's go downstairs and let them sleep."

Link followed Tracy out of the nursery. For the next hour everybody visited, till there was a knock at the door. Tracy got it and opened it to reveal Ann and Mary.

"Hey Ann, Mary."

"Hey sweetie," Ann said.

"Hey Tracy," Mary said.

"Where are the kids?"

'I just put them down for a nap."

"Can we see them?" Mary asked.

"As long as we are quiet," Tracy answered. She led them upstairs and introduced the triplets, gesturing to each of them as she said their name.

"I can't see," Mary said. She was trying to peer through the crib bars but her height wasn't allowing her a good view.

Ann smiled down at her. "Here let me pick you up."

"Mommy, where do babies come from?"

"They're little angels from Heaven"

"Am I an angel too mommy?"

"Yes sweetie," Ann said as Stacy awoke.

"Looks like she needs to be changed again," Tracy mused.

"I'll do it," Ann told her. She picked Stacy up and adeptly changed her. Sitting in the rocking chair she hummed "Rock a Bye Baby" to her.

"Hey sweetie, I'm your aunt Ann." Stacy reached for her.

Stacy's gaze found Mary. "And I'm Mary." She touched Stacy's outstretched hand and smiled. "Can I hold her?"

"No sweetie, you're too little," Ann told her. Stacy had fallen back to sleep so Ann placed her gently in the crib. She and Mary spent the rest of the afternoon talking about the babies. Ann even swapped stories about Mary when she was a newborn. Later that evening before bed Tracy wrote in her diary.

Dear Diary,

We have three new members of my family! Jonathan, Stacy and Jane Larkin were born today. They are going to be a handful to be sure, but I have Link, my parents, his parents and our friends, though I am still so nervous! Link is too but he tries not to show it, typical guy not wanting to show weakness. I hope that we will all be all right.

At two that morning Tracy was awakened by Jane crying and slipped out of Link's grasp, trying not to wake him up and tiptoed to the nursery where she fed Jane.

"Hush little baby," she softly sang.

She fed Jane and then Jonathan, who had awakened shortly after her. Stacy was next since she too awoke hungry. She fed each infant singing softly to each as they ate their fill. She put them all back to bed and left to return to her own room.

When she walked in she found Link lying in bed awake.

"Linky, did I wake you up?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I'll take care of them next time."

She sat down besides him and kissed him. "Thanks."

"Let's go back to sleep."

Tracy yawned. "That sounds good to me." She kissed him again before shimmying under the sheets. Link lay next to her with his arm around her waist.

The next morning at eight Tracy and Link woke up. They were both still very sleepy.

"Morning Tracy."

"Morning Link," Tracy sighed before pulling him in for a deep kiss.

"Let's go get breakfast."

"Okay."

They headed downstairs where they were greeted by Heather. She grinned knowingly at their droopy eyes.

"I see you two didn't get much sleep."

Tracy shook her head. "No, the kids kept waking us up."

"They'll get so they sleep through the night," Heather told them. "Oh before I forget Tracy your mom called about ten minutes ago and said she would be here about nine."

Tracy glanced at the clock. "An hour."

Heather nodded. "She can help you while I'm at work. I'm sure you've got a million questions, being new parents."

"I definitely do," Tracy answered.

"What's for breakfast mom?"

"Pancakes."

"Are they ready yet?"

"They should be ready any minute."

An hour later after Heather and Lucy had both left for work there was a knock on the door. Tracy opened it to find her mom on the other side.

She hugged her. "Hey Ma."

"Hey hun."

Link walked in holding John. "Hi Mom."

"You two look exhausted. Why don't you rest for a bit while I take care of this guy and his sisters," Edna suggested.

"Are you sure Ma?" Tracy asked.

"I'm sure. You'll need all the rest you can get," she said.

Link handed John to Edna and took Tracy's hand. "Thanks Mom."

Tracy smiled in appreciation before letting Link lead her upstairs.

The following Sunday Tracy and Link loaded the car and set out for his grandparent's house, which was about and hours drive away.

"Give my love to your grandmother and grandfather for me will you," Heather told them.

"Will do Mom," Link said.

They got in the car and started it and just like before as soon as the motor started so did Stacy's screaming. Tracy tried again to calm her but to no avail

"I wonder if there is something we can do to ease her fear," Tracy pondered.

"Maybe we can ask my grandparents or even our parents for advice," Link proposed.

Tracy gave him a small grin. "I think we should."

Stacy fell into an exhausted sleep after several minutes of crying. She was still asleep when they arrived at Lilly and Nathan's an hour later. They put the kids in their strollers and walked to the door, where Tracy knocked on it. Lilly opened it a second later.

"Hey sweeties," she said.

"Hey Grandma," Link replied.

"Hi Lilly," Tracy added.

Lilly smiled. "This must be Jonathan, Stacy and Jane."

"Yes," Tracy told her.

"They are precious," Lilly cooed as she lovingly touched each one of her great grandchildren.

"Come in, come in," she said after a moment, ushering everyone inside.

"I just took some double chocolate cookies out of the oven would you guys like some?"

"We'd love some!" Link exclaimed

Lilly chuckled. "I thought so. I made some extra for Heather and Lucy."

"They'll love them. Speaking of Heather she said she sends her love."

" Want some milk too?" Lilly asked before going to the kitchen.

"Yes, please," Tracy and Link said in unison.

"Where is Grandpa?" Link asked.

"Taking a nap," Lilly answered.

Nathan walked into the room smiling. "Not anymore since I heard my favorite grandson."

Link smiled back. "Hi Grandpa."

"Hey Nathan," Tracy added.

"Where are my great grandkids?"

"Sleeping in their strollers."

"They look just like you kids," he stated.

"Well who are they supposed to look like?" Lilly teased.

Nathan winked at his wife. "I don't know, the milkman maybe?"

Lilly laughed. "Don't mind him he's not fully awake yet."

After the cookies, they settled into the living room and Tracy got Jane out of her stroller and put her on Lilly's lap. She started crying and moved away.

"What's wrong Jane?"

She whimpered and looked for Tracy. Tracy picked her up. "There are no dogs here sweetie," she told her daughter. Stacy snuggled into her mother's chest.

"I think she's shy," Nathan mused.

"And she doesn't know us so," Lilly added.

"Jane its okay, that's just your nana and papa," Tracy whispered.

Jane snuggled deeper into her chest.

"Its okay dear, she'll get to know us better in time," Lilly told her.

"She's afraid of dogs?" Nathan asked.

Link nodded. "I wonder if she'll grow out of that fear or not as she gets older."

His grandparents shrugged. "What happened?" Lilly asked.

"Laura sniffed her and she started bawling. She even cried upon seeing a stuffed dog our friend Amber bought," Tracy answered. She began swaying back and forth hoping it would help her daughter.

"Poor dear," Lilly murmured as she watched Tracy gently rock Jane.

"What about Stacy and Jonathan?"

"They really like the dogs, and the dogs are fond of them."

Stacy started to stir and Lilly picked her up.

"Hey sweetie, I'm your nana," Lilly cooed. Stacy opened her eyes and stared straight at her.

"She has such beautiful eyes. I bet when she's older there'll be a line full of suitors."

"If that day does come, I hope it's not soon," Link said.

Nathan laughed. "Spoken like a true father who has a daughter."

"Link has two daughters," Lilly reminded him.

Nathan laughed harder. "Then the whole dating issue will be twice as bad."

A few hours passed. It was late in the afternoon Tracy stood and spoke. "We better get going so that we can be home for dinner."

"Alright, thanks for coming."

"You're welcome Grandma."

They arrived home an hour later. Stacy surprisingly slept most of the way home.

"Hey sweeties," Heather said when she saw them come in with the triplets.

Tracy hugged her. "Hey Mom."

"Hi Mom. Grandma sent a plate of double chocolate cookies for you and Lucy."

Heather took the plate from them and helped them take the infants out of the stroller. "That was nice of her."

Tracy and Link nodded in agreement.

"How are your grandparents?"

"They are fine."

"How did the triplets do with them?"

"They did well except for Jane."

"What happened?"

"She didn't like Grandma holding her. She said that Jane was probably shy."

"Poor dear," Heather said looking at her granddaughter.

The next day Heather walked into work. Greg met her at her station.

"Good morning," he said before kissing her.

"Morning, look what I brought with me," she said, taking out a picture of the triplets from the night that they were born. Tracy and Link were holding them with contented grins on their faces.

Greg wrapped his arm around her waist. "They look so much like their parents don't they?"

She laid her head on his shoulder, letting out a sigh. "They do."

Rose and Julia walked in and upon seeing Heather and Greg started walking over to them. Rose stopped a few feet behind them and raised an eyebrow as she saw Greg lean over and give Heather's forehead a quick kiss.

Rose turned to Julia. "Are they dating or something?"

Julia nodded. "You didn't know?"

Rose shook her head. "How long?" she then asked.

"About five or six months now," Julia answered.

"How can I have been that unobservant?"

Julia smiled. "Well, you have been busy running your own salon."

Rose grinned back. "True."

Greg noticed them and loosened his grip on Heather. She looked up at him in confusion and then turned to see Rose and Julia.

"Morning," he told them.

"Morning," Rose and Julia repeated.

"Lovely day isn't it," Heather added.

"It is," Rose told her. She looked down at Heather's hand. "What do you have there?"

A huge grin appeared on Heather's face and Greg couldn't help but smile at her. "This is a picture of Tracy, Link and my grandchildren."

"What are their names?" Julia asked.

"Jonathan, Stacy and Jane."

"When were they born?" Rose said looking more closely at the picture.

"March twenty-eighth," Greg answered.

"They are cute," Rose told her.

"Just darling," Julia added.

Heather smiled at them. "Is it okay if I put the picture on my mirror?"

"Sure," Rose answered. She turned to go to her office but stopped and looked back at Heather and Greg. "Oh and one last thing before we start the day…"

Heather and Greg stared at her with confused expressions.

Rose snickered. "I'm glad that you two found each other." She then headed to her office leaving Greg and Heather stunned.

"She saw you two standing together and Greg kiss your forehead," Julia offered as an explanation.

Heather's mouth formed an "O" as she realized what Rose meant.

By April twenty-second Tracy and Link had decided that they wanted their babies to meet Jeff. Heather agreed that it might be a good idea but cautioned them on her ex's behavior. So, together, the three of them came up with rules for Jeff to abide by on the visit. They included staying sober while the triplets were there and no female friends being allowed there during the visit. Tracy and Link also didn't want Jeff to be alone with the triplets since neither completely trusted him. Link called his father and explained the rules to him, after which they discussed meeting on Saturday, the twenty-fourth.

That Saturday Tracy and Link loaded up the triplets and took them the five minute ride to Jeff's. When they got there they put the triplets in their strollers and walked to the door. Tracy knocked at the door and Jeff opened it a second later.

"Hey dad," Link and Tracy both greeted.

"Hey kids."

Jeff' peered down at the three babies in the stroller and smiled. Tracy cleared her throat. "This is Stacy Lynn Larkin, Jane Elizabeth Larkin and last but not least Jonathan Lincoln Larkin."

Jeff rubbed his chin. "Strong names."

Tracy grinned. "I think their names fit them well."

"Remember Noreen," Link said. Jeff nodded. "Well she thought it would be fun to look up name meanings."

"And she found that Jonathan means 'gift of God' in Hebrew, Stacy means 'resurrection' in English and Jane is 'gracious or merciful' in English," Tracy told him.

"And do those meanings fit at all?" Jeff asked curiously.

"Well John was first to be born so his is a gift and babies come from Heaven," Tracy answered.

"And Stacy can sure resurrect one mean tantrum when I'm driving," Link added.

Tracy glared at Link quickly before smiling sympathetically at Stacy. "She can't help that she's afraid." Turning her gaze to Jane she added. "Jane is shy so she is gracious to those she knows and merciful when we help ease her fears around new people."

"I wonder would she be okay if I held her," Jeff said.

"I doubt it, but we can try." Tracy picked up Jane and handed her to Jeff. Immediately her chin began to quiver as she whimpered. She looked around for her parents.

Link stepped in and took her in his arms. She visibly calmed as Link whispered that everything was going to be alright.

"Is she okay?" Jeff asked.

Link nodded. "She'll be fine though we won't be trying that again today."

Tracy was holding Jonathan. "Want to hold your grandson instead?"

"I would," Jeff answered. Tracy placed John in his arms.

He smiled at Link as he held John so that his head rested upon his arm. "I remember holding you just like this."

Link grinned. "That seems so long ago doesn't it?"

"Yes it does," Jeff confirmed. "But they'll grow up fast. Just watch," he added motioning to each of his grandchildren.

"That's what Heather told us the other day," Tracy said as she picked up Stacy.

"How is Heather?"

"She's doing well," Link answered.

He stared at an old picture of Heather, Link and Lucy which sat over the fireplace. "I think you were about eight when that picture was taken," Jeff murmured, memories flashing through his eyes.

Link walked over and took a closer look at the picture. "Yeah, that was the year we went to Myrtle Beach, South Carolina."

Tracy came up besides him. "Aww Link you were so cute."

Link kissed her temple.

Jeff beamed at the young newlyweds. "We had fun that summer didn't we?"

Link nodded. "We did."

They spent the rest of the afternoon just talking about old times. Tracy learned that Link once ran to Heather because he came across a crab with huge claws. Link frowned at that story but Tracy just smiled and kissed him. That night before falling asleep Tracy wrote in her diary.

Dear Diary,

Today Link and I took John, Stacy and Jane to see Jeff. Jane was shy and unhappy at her grandfather wanting to hold her. I told her that it was all right and that he didn't want to hurt her. She didn't believe me but I guess in time she'll get used to him. Stacy let him hold her though with no problems. I was a little surprised when he asked about Heather but I thought it was sweet that he did.


End file.
